Vertrauter Tod
by Noblesse Oblige 3
Summary: Die jungen Todesser Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape haben eine Nacht miteinander verbracht. Wie wird es nun weiter gehen? Haben die beiden eine Chance für immer zusammenzukommen? Und wie sind sie zu dem geworden, wie sie rund zwanzig Jahre später beim Fal
1. Chapter 1

Es war eine unerträgliche Hitze

**Vertrauter Tod**

Von Eve und Serpensortia

_Pairing:_

Severus Snape / Lucius Malfoy

_Genre:_

Drama, Slash

_Anmerkung:_

Die Idee zu dieser Fanfiction kam mir, Serpensortia, als ich die Geschichte „Variatio delectat - Abwechslung erfreut" geschrieben hatte und eine Reviewerin meinte, es würde etwas fehlen, sie sei nicht vollständig. Also habe ich mir Eve (Mrs. Skinner) geschnappt und mit ihr zusammen geschrieben, wie es weiter gehen könnte.

Severus und Lucius sind beide noch junge Männer. Manche Verhaltensweisen mögen euch daher als nicht angemessen erscheinen, aber wir haben uns gedacht, dass sie nicht so zu Welt gekommen sind, wie wir sie bei JKR kennengelernt haben. Eve und ich wollen eine Möglichkeit einwickeln, wie sie so hatten werden können.

Ebenso Lord Voldemort.

An dieser Stelle auch eine Warnung: Es wird in manchen Momenten sehr dunkel werden – die Todesser waren kein netter Verein.

Vor dem Urknall, als noch kein Licht im Nichts war

und Gott selbst noch unentschlossen in den Dingen harrte,

da trafen zwei gegensätzliche Kräfte aufeinander, die so urgewaltig waren,

das aus diesem Zusammenprall die Vereinigung von Licht und Schatten,

von Liebe und Hass, von Leben und Tod entstand

Bülent Kacan

Es war eine unerträgliche Hitze. Wie Glut stand die Luft und niemand, der sich nicht unbedingt bewegen musste, rührte auch nur einen Finger. Die magische Welt stöhnte und das Leben war beinahe gänzlich zum Erliegen gekommen. Die Seen begannen auszudörren und die Pflanzen einzugehen, doch das störte den Dunklen Lord nicht. Er saß auf einem thronähnlichen Stuhl unter einem magisch veränderten Baum und nicht ein einziger Schweißtropfen stand ihm auf der Stirn. Träge, aber dennoch interessiert sah er zu den beiden Männern herüber, die vor ihm in der sengenden Sonne standen und auf eine Frau herabblickten, die gefesselt auf dem Boden lag.

"Ihr beide seit aus einem einzigen Grund hier. Könnt ihr ihn euch denken?" Voldemorts Stimme klang fast schon sanft. Severus und auch Lucius schauten betreten zu Boden, beide nickten leicht. "Ich war der Ansicht, meine Befehle seien eindeutig gewesen", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort und sah sinnend in die Ferne. Das leise Wimmern der Frau störte ihn, aber er beherrschte sich. Sie diente noch einem einzigen Zweck und dazu musste sie unversehrt sein. Er verbesserte sich in Gedanken - nahezu unversehrt.

„Ich sagte: ‚Tötet die Unwürdigen' und nicht: ‚Wälzt dies auf andere ab'. Ihr beide habt meinen Befehlen nicht gehorcht. Ich könnte euch jetzt bestrafen, aber ich werde dies nicht tun. Stattdessen werdet ihr die Letzte der Schlammblüter hier vor meinen Augen eigenhändig töten. Und schön langsam, wenn ich bitten darf. Du fängst an." Sein langer weißer Finger zeigte auf Severus, der leicht zusammenzuckte als er diese Geste sah. "Weißt du, was du zu tun hast?", fragte Voldemort amüsiert. Er spürte, dass die beiden Männer Hemmungen hatten, der Frau Gewalt anzutun. Aber wenn diese Aktion vorbei war, hätten sie zweifellos gelernt, dass es besser war, seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen und ganz nebenbei würden sie unendlich viel mehr über das Durchhaltevermögen des menschlichen Körpers wissen.

Lucius warf seinem Freund unter seinen langen, schönen Wimpern einen Blick zu. Er wusste, dass Severus nicht so eiskalt war, wie er immer gern tat. Er war noch so jung. Manchmal dachte er, dass Severus bei den Todessern nicht wirklich richtig war. Er war ein sensibler Mann und Lucius hatte in seinen vier Jahren als Todesser schon so Manchen zerbrechen sehen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu dem Dunklen Lord, der wie gemalt auf seinem Stuhl saß und Severus aus dunklen Augen fixierte. Lucius wusste, dies musste sein Freund alleine durchstehen. Er konnte ihm nicht helfen, wenn beide nicht bestraft werden wollten. Der blonde Adonis trat einen Schritt zurück.

Severus' schwarze Robe klebte ihm am Körper. Der Schweiß rann ihm in kleinen feinen Tropfen über das Gesicht und doch fror er. Die dunklen Augen in dem fast weißen Gesicht auf die junge Frau vor ihm gerichtet, überlegte er krampfhaft, wie er aus dieser schrecklichen Situation wieder herauskommen konnte. Doch es gab kein Entrinnen - die Zeit lief ihm davon. Er merkte, dass der Dunkle Lord langsam die Geduld verlor. Die langen dünnen Finger Riddles klopften ungeduldig auf die hölzerne Lehne seines Thrones. Severus wusste, dass sein Herr und Meister sich niemals mit einem einfachen Avada Kedevra zufrieden geben würde. Er sollte sie quälen, bevor sie starb. Es nützt nichts zu zögern, machte er sich selbst Mut. Ein kurzer Blick zu dem Blonden an seiner Seite zeigte ihm, dass Lucius wohl nicht so viele Skrupel hatte, wie er. Ein aufmunternder Blick aus eisblauen Augen traf ihn. Lucius formte lautlos eine Aufforderung: _„Tu es!". _Kurz schloss er die Augen, konzentrierte sich und gleichzeitig ging ein Ruck durch die dünne Gestalt des Schwarzhaarigen. Er erkannte die Unabwendbarkeit dessen, was sie hier taten und er drängte sein Gewissen neben der mahnenden Stimme, dass dies hier völlig falsch war, in den Hintergrund. „Crucio!"

Die Frau wand sich sogleich schreiend in Krämpfen. Sie war an Armen und Beinen gefesselt und zu allem Überfluss waren diese Fesseln hinter ihrem Rücken miteinander verbunden, so dass ihre Gliedmaßen nach hinten gedreht wurden. Die Spasmen waren umso schlimmer, da sie sich nicht in eine schützende Position zusammenrollen konnte. Nach mehreren gesprochenen Cruciati, brach das permanente, in die höchsten Töne gesteigerte Schreien, plötzlich ab, da sie bewusstlos geworden war.

Missbilligend schüttelte Voldemort den Kopf. Er schlenkerte kurz mit dem Zauberstab und ein Schwall eiskaltes Wasser ergoss sich über die reglose Gestalt am Boden. Keuchend wachte die Frau wieder auf und sah mit schreckerfüllten Augen auf ihre Peiniger. „Ich habe tatsächlich etwas mehr von dir erwartet, Severus! Ich möchte jetzt doch ein wenig Blut sehen, wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht", forderte er den jungen Todesser ungerührt auf.

Severus war es, als befände er sich in der Hölle. Schlimmer konnte es kaum noch werden, sagte er sich. Er wagte nicht mehr in das schmerzerfüllte Antlitz seines Opfers zu schauen. Er wusste in diesem Moment, dass die schreckgeweiteten braunen Augen dieser Frau, ihn sein ganzes Leben lang begleiten würden. Er holte tief Luft, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Oberkörper der Frau und dann sprach er zum ersten Mal den Zauberspruch, den er aus einer Laune heraus entwickelt hatte: „Sectumsempra!"

Tiefe Schnitte zeigten sich sofort auf dem Oberkörper des wie von Sinnen schreienden Opfers. Die dünne Bluse riss auf und war sofort blutdurchtränkt. Severus wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten, angesichts der anhaltenden Schmerzensschreie. Er hatte diesen Spruch noch niemals auf einen Menschen angewandt, obwohl er selbstverständlich um seine verheerende Wirkung wusste. Was er sah, ließ ihn in tiefer Abscheu zu sich selbst erschauern. Wie konnte er nur so etwas Schreckliches entwickeln? Er war nicht besser als der Mann auf dem Thron, der sich nun interessiert vorbeugte und die Wunden mit kaum verhohlenem Interesse betrachtete.

„Severus! Ich bin erstaunt und erfreut über einen Zauberspruch mit derartiger Wirkung. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du ihn entwickelt hast?" Snape konnte nur stumm nicken. Er sollte sich über das Lob des Dunklen Lords freuen. Was er fühlte war jedoch nur abgrundtiefe Verachtung für sich und seinen brillanten Verstand. Er hätte seinen Forschungsdrang anders nutzten sollen, als schwarzmagische Flüche zu entwickeln. Aber es war nun einmal geschehen und er war sicher, dass dieser Fluch noch viel öfter angewandt werden würde.

„Wiederhole es!", befahl Voldemort und seine Augen glühten geradezu vor Mordlust. Severus schluckte, aber seine Stimme klang laut und fest als er den Spruch wiederholte. Diesmal hatte er auf die Beine der Frau gezielt. Mehrere tiefe, blutende Schnittwunden bildeten sich wie von Geisterhand und wieder wurde die Frau ohnmächtig. Voldemort seufzte. Dieses Opfer war wirklich zu empfindlich. Er fürchtete, sie würde vor der Zeit sterben. Wieder traf sie ein Schwall Wasser und wieder wachte sie laut keuchend auf, nur um sofort laut zu schreien und zu wimmern.

„Schneide ihr die Zunge heraus", ordnete der dunkle Zauberer, genervt von den nicht abreißen wollenden Schmerzenslauten des Opfers, an. Severus' Gefühlswelt verabschiedete sich. Ausgehend von den Füßen kroch eine Eiswand in ihm hoch, schloss sein Herz ein und ließ ihn nichts mehr empfinden. Er handelte nur noch. Aus seinem Hosenbund zog er ein Messer, kniete sich neben die Frau, die vergeblich versuchte von ihm wegzukommen. „Nicht, oh mein Gott, nicht - bitte", flehte und bettelte sie. Es nützte nichts. Gewaltsam griff er in ihren Mund und setzte das Messer an. Kurze Zeit später kam nur ein ersticktes Gurgeln aus ihrem Mund mit einem Schwall roten Blutes.

Die abgeschnittene Zunge in der Hand, taumelte Severus einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen seinen Freund. Dieser umfasste kurz seine Schultern, gab ihm einen besänftigen Druck und mit dieser Berührung, für einen kurzen Moment ein wenig Stabilität und das Gefühl nicht allein in diesem Alptraum gefangen zu sein.

„Gut gemacht, mein junger Todesser." Voldemort sparte nicht mit Lob. „Ich sehe, du lernst schnell." Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die junge Frau und dies nahm Lucius zum Anlass hervorzutreten. Er sah zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann herüber, dessen dunkle Augen seltsam hohl in dem kalkweißem Gesicht lagen und der schwer atmend in der heißen Sonne stand, wobei er auf die Zunge der Frau starrte, die auf dem staubigen, von Blut getränkten Boden lag. Severus tat ihm leid, doch Lucius wusste, dass Schwäche beim Dunklen Lord meist tödlich endete. Außerdem bot sich hier eine Gelegenheit, bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen und vielleicht auf der Karriereleiter der Todesser ein paar Stufen empor zuklettern. „Mein Herr", sagte Lucius daher mit unterwürfig gesenktem Blick, „dürfte ich darum bitten, den Rest zu erledigen?

Schlangenartig glitt Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit von dem einen zum anderen. Lange betrachtete er das schöne Gesicht. Zu Lucius hatte er eine besondere Bindung. Sie beide waren schön, Einzelgänger und gingen vollkommen in einer Sache auf. Daher beobachtete er den jungen, vielversprechenden Spross einer der alteingesessensten Familien Englands ganz genau.

„Lucius", sagte der Dunkle Lord schließlich, „du bist ein ehrgeiziger und kluger junger Mann. Das gefällt mir. In dir steckt viel Potential." Der Gelobte richtete sich unbewusst auf. „Aber", die hohe Stimme Voldemorts peitschte durch die Hitze, „aber du bist hochmütig. Ich will, dass du die Aufgaben so erledigst, wie ich es anordere, Lucius." Der junge Malfoy nickte zögernd. „Wenn ich dir sage, du sollst eine Chimäre fangen, dann fängst DU ein Chimäre – nicht Severus, nicht Rabastan, nicht Walden. DU!" Allein durch den Ausdruck seiner Stimme schaffte es Voldemort, seinem treuen Anhänger einen Schauer nach dem nächsten über den Rücken rennen zu lassen. „Und wenn ich sage, du sollst ein Schlammblut vögeln, dann tust du das. Absoluter Gehorsam gegen meinen Schutz und meine Anerkennung." Er winkte ab. „Und nun bring die Sache zu Ende - ohne Magie. Mach dir deine Hände selbst schmutzig!" Der beißende Spott traf Lucius direkt in seiner Seele.

Severus trat unbewusst einen Schritt zurück. Stumm und äußerlich ohne Emotion verfolgte er, wie Voldemort Lucius aufforderte, die arme Frau zu töten. In seinem Inneren aber tobte ein Wirbel der unterschiedlichsten Gefühle. Ekel, Selbsthass und unbezähmbarer Widerwille dominierten. Er war unendlich dankbar, dass sein Freund nun die zweifelhafte Ehre hatte, zu vollenden, was er angefangen hatte. Lucius schien dies nichts auszumachen - im Gegensatz zu ihm. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er nicht einen riesigen, nicht wieder gutzumachenden Fehler begangen hatte, als er sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte.

Der junge Blonde drehte sich zu der am Boden liegenden Frau um. Zum Glück hatte er Voldemort jetzt im Rücken - aber leider auch im Nacken - so konnte dieser nicht sehen, wie für einen Moment Unsicherheit in Lucius' Augen aufglomm. Er hatte bereits Menschen gefoltert, gequält und getötet – mit Magie. Jemanden durch die eigenen Hände zu töten, war etwas vollkommen anderes. Aber der Lord wollte es so. Er wollte ihn auf die Probe stellen. Und natürlich würde Lucius auch diese Prüfung bestehen.

Zielstrebig ging er auf das Schlammblut zu und blieb erst stehen, als er dicht neben ihr angekommen war. Sie sah aus weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm hoch – Angst spiegelte sich deutlich in ihrem Blick wieder. Sie wollte etwas sagen, vielleicht auch schreien, aber sie konnte nicht. Lucius war es egal. Vielleicht war es sogar gut, dass sie es nicht konnte, so würde er diese Schreie ertragen müssen.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte gesagt, er solle diese Sache zu Ende bringen. Lucius entschied, dass eine längere Folterung nun nicht mehr verlangt wurde. Er hockte sich neben das Schlammblut und lächelte sie sanft an. „Wenn du jetzt ganz ruhig bist, geht es schnell vorbei." Sie wehrte sich, doch eine gezielte Ohrfeige lies sie zurück zu Boden fallen. „Deine letzte Chance!" Der Wortwahl nach klang es, als spräche Lucius zu einem bockigen Kind, doch der eisige Ton ließ keinen Zweifel aufkommen, was die Frau erwartete. Sie wusste es – und sah, dass es kein Entrinnen für sie gab. Sie nickte kaum merklich und Lucius legte seine Hand auf ihre blutige Kehle. Sanft, aber unnachgiebig drückte er zu…

"Gut gemacht, Todesser!" Es ging nicht unbedingt aus diesem Lob hervor, ob Voldemort die Leistungen, des zuvor schon gelobten Lucius allein würdigte, oder ob er Severus mit einbezog. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr beide eine Lehre aus dieser Maßnahme gezogen habt. Richtig?" Aufmerksam musterte er seine beiden Anhänger - beide nickten synchron. "Dann seid ihr wohl auch der Meinung, dass eine extra Bestrafung nicht mehr nötig sein wird?" - "Nein, Mylord", antworteten sie, wieder synchron. „Gut, gut ... Dann dürft ihr euch für heute entfernen." Seine schlanke Hand wedelte zum Zeichen, dass die Audienz beendet war. "Entfernt zuvor aber noch diese Schweinerei." Voldemort verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als sein Blick auf die tote Frau zu seinen Füßen fiel. Fliegen hatten sich bereit über den Leichnam hergemacht und die Hitze setzte der Toten zusätzlich zu.

Nachdem der Leichnam der jungen Frau im nahe gelegenen Wäldchen begraben worden war - Severus hatte, wie schon so oft, darauf bestanden - wollte sich Lucius entfernen, um nach Hause zu apparieren. Er wurde jedoch von dem jüngeren Todesser zurückgehalten, der die Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Bitte ... Lucius … Ich kann jetzt nicht allein sein. Kann ich mit dir kommen?" Severus hatte Angst, dass ihn die Bilder des eben erlebten in der Einsamkeit seines Zimmers auf Hogwarts wieder einholten. Er konnte jetzt nicht allein sein. Die blanke Verzweiflung stand in den schwarzen Augen.

Lucius verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du überleben willst, dann solltest du dir dringend stärkere Nerven zulegen", wies er den Jüngeren zurecht, griff aber nach dessen Arm und apparierte mit ihm gemeinsam vor die Tore Malfoy Manors. Seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht war Lucius ein wenig befangen. Es war krankhaft, ja geradezu abartig, sich zu einem anderen Mann hingezogen zu fühlen. Ein Mann hatte eine Frau zu haben – Lucius Malfoy mehrere. Aber Severus war eindeutig männlich. Der Dunkle Lord verabscheute Homosexualität und bestrafte jeden Anhänger, der auch nur den Ansatz einer solchen Perversität zeigte, mit dem Tod. Lucius hatte noch deutlich das Flehen von Fowl im Hinterkopf, als dieser als _Schwuchtel_ enttarnt wurde. Er musste sich von Severus fernhalten.

Sofort nach ihrer Rematerialisierung ließ Lucius Severus' Arm los und wandte sich zum Gehen. Über die Schulter bemerkte er wie nebenbei: „Ich werde Dobby gleich Bescheid sagen, dass er das Gästezimmer im Westflügel zurecht macht. Sicher willst du jetzt erst einmal ein Bad nehmen." Eilig schritt er durch die Tür und rief sofort laut und herrisch nach dem Hauselfen.

Severus nickte stumm und folgte seinem Freund niedergeschlagen. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, Lucius nähme ihn mit in sein Zimmer. Er hatte darauf vertraut, dass der Freund seinen Gemütszustand bemerken würde, ohne dass er ihn groß erklären musste. Snape war nicht gut darin, über Gefühle zu sprechen, schon gar nicht über die eigenen, und somit war er enttäuscht. Sein Freund zog sich augenscheinlich von ihm zurück und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Grund die gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht war. Sicher bereute es Lucius, ihm so nahe gekommen zu sein, auch wenn er zu gut erzogen war, um dies offen zu zugeben. Wer wollte schon mit einem hässlichen Kerl, wie ihm engeren Körperkontakt haben wollen? Ganz zu schweigen von dem Entwickeln tiefer gehender Gefühle für ihn. Es gab kein Mädchen in Hogwarts, welches nicht ab und zu über ihn lästerte - von den männlichen Schulkameraden ganz zu schweigen. Wie konnte dann jemand wie Lucius - der haben konnte, wen er wollte - sich ausgerechnet ihm zuwenden? Es war ein Ausrutscher gewesen und würde sich niemals wiederholen, das war ihm nun schlagartig klar geworden und er begann zu bereuen, überhaupt darum gebeten zu haben, mitkommen zu dürfen.

Melancholisch betrachtete er den breiten Rücken seines Freundes mit den gepflegten blonden, langen Haaren, in die er so gern seine Hände vergraben wollte und blieb kurz neben ihm stehen, um sich zu orientieren. Kurz erwog er, den Älteren zu bitten, ihn mit sich gehen zu lassen. Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Er brachte es nicht fertig, Lucius zu sagen, dass er gerne in dessen Nähe bleiben wollte.

„Du weißt, wo sich das Gästezimmer befindet?", fragte Lucius nebenher, ehe er die Stufen der großen Treppe betrat, die ihn zu seinem eigenen Zimmer führen würden. „Ja, weiß ich", murmelte Severus verhalten und schlurfte, die blutdurchtränkte und verschmutzte Robe fest um sich ziehend, davon.

Lucius sah ihm hinterher und Sorge machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Auch wenn er sich von Severus fernhalten und ihm mit Gleichgültigkeit begegnen musste, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er Angst um den Jüngeren hatte. Es war ein fremdes Gefühl und eigentlich musste er es sich sofort versagen. Angst machte verletzbar, angreifbar. Angst ließ selbst die mächtigsten Männer Fehler machen. Und er durfte keine Fehler machen – alles, was er tat, musste perfekt sein. Nichts anderes war einem Malfoy würdig. Er drehte sich um und ging zu seinen Räumlichkeiten.

Im Gästezimmer angekommen ging Severus ohne Umschweife in das angrenzende, sehr luxuriös eingerichtete Bad. Normalerweise bewunderte er die teuere Einrichtung eines jeden Zimmers in Malfoy Manor. Aufmerksam betrachtete er an der Wand hängende Gemälde, fuhr oft mit dem Finger über edlen Marmor und das antike Holz der kostbaren Möbel, doch heute hatte er einfach keinen Blick für all den Luxus, der ihn umgab. Neben der bereits mit warmem Wasser gefüllten Badewanne, ließ er achtlos seine abgetragene und verschmutzte Kleidung fallen und glitt in das angenehm warme Wasser. Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Was würde er jetzt darum geben, wenn er statt des warmen Wassers in den Armen eines geliebten Menschen Trost suchen könnte. Doch der Einzige, der dafür in Frage kam, hatte ihn zurückgestoßen und ihm damit klar gemacht, dass auch er seine Gesellschaft nicht wollte.

Lucius benutzte lediglich einen Reinigungszauber und neue Kleidung, um sich frisch zu machen. Nach solchen Ereignissen verspürte er wenig Lust auf ein heißes Bad. Natürlich ließ auch ihn das Geschehen nicht so kalt, wie er alle glauben machen ließ, doch er konnte sich Schwäche nicht leisten. Tagtäglich hörte er morgens am Frühstückstisch – eine Tradition, deren leichtfertiger Bruch im Hause Malfoy mit dem Tod bestraft werden würde – von seinem Vater, wie wichtig es sei, das Ansehen der Familie zu wahren und nicht zu beschmutzen. „Ich erwarte von dir, Sohn, dass du unserer Familie keine Schande machst. Auch wenn ich nicht einverstanden bist, dass du dich diesem … Verein angeschlossen hast, so sehe ich doch, dass er einmal sehr einflussreich werden wird. Sorge dafür, dass du aufsteigst, Sohn. Ein Malfoy ist wichtig und eine niedrige Position wird nicht akzeptiert. Wir sind das Beste vom Besten gewohnt. Wir sind die Elite. Also gib mehr als dein Bestes." Lucius seufzte. Manchmal gäbe er alles dafür, ein normales Leben führen zu können – frei von Erwartungen, Druck und diesen Zwängen. Doch dies war ein Traum, der sich ihm nie erfüllen würde.

Die imposante Standuhr schlug zur nächsten Stunde. Es war ruhig im Manor. Trotz sämtlicher Kühlungszauber war es noch immer heiß und niemand bewegte sich. Erneut seufzte Lucius auf. Gern würde er jetzt zu Severus gehen und diese blasse Haut berühren. Doch das würde nur zu etwas führen, was sie beide nicht wollen durften. Dennoch, er wusste, dass sein Freund ihn jetzt brauchte. Was hatte sein Vater über Freundschaft gesagt? „Wahre Freunde sind rar. Ein Malfoy begegnet nur ein- oder zweimal im Leben einem Freund. Aber wenn dieser da ist, dann hat ein Malfoy ihn mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Einem Malfoy darf nicht nachgesagt werden, dass er seine Freunde im Stich lässt."

Nur wenige Minuten später betrat der junge Adelsspross das Gästebad des Zimmers, in dem er Severus einquartiert hatte. Der angenehme Duft eines Alraunenbadezusatzes lag in der Luft und erst auf den zweiten Blick konnte Lucius die vertraute Gestalt ausmachen, die in der riesigen Wanne lag und zu dösen schien. Er lächelte, als er Severus' entspanntes Gesicht sah. Vielleicht sollte er wieder gehen und den Jüngeren seinen Träumen überlassen – oftmals die einzige Möglichkeit, der Wirklichkeit zu entfliehen.

Doch gleichzeitig verspürte er den Drang, ebenfalls in die Wanne zu gehen und diese bleiche Haut zu berühren, zu liebkosen, zu reizen. Lucius Malfoy musste sich jetzt entscheiden – für oder gegen Severus. Er wusste, sollte er weiterhin Kontakt zu dem jungen Snape haben, er würde sich auf Dauer nicht zurückhalten können. Lautlos trat er von einem Bein auf das Nächste. Tradition oder Sehnsucht? Nähe oder Einsamkeit? Kopf oder Herz?

Zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben entschied Lucius sich nicht nur gegen seinen Vater, sondern auch gegen den Dunklen Lord. Er erinnerte sich an die Gefühle, die er in der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht mit Severus gehabt hatte – nicht unbedingt Liebe, aber Sicherheit und Wärme, ein gewisses Einverständnis, Vertrauen und allem voran Geborgenheit. Er wollte diese Gefühle wieder haben. Er wollte sich gegen seinen Kopf entscheiden, gegen vorgegebene Riten und für Severus. Lächelnd trat er zur Wanne und setzte sich lautlos auf den Rand. Er wusste, diese Entscheidung konnte ihn das Leben kosten. Aber wenn würde er mit dem Wissen sterben, wie sich Wärme anfühlte …

Von einem Moment zum anderen spürte Severus, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Doch er hielt die Augen weiter geschlossen. Er zog nicht einmal die Möglichkeit in Betracht, Lucius könnte es sich anders überlegt haben. Er kannte seinen Freund. Wenn der sich einmal für etwas entschieden hatte, dann blieb er in der Regel bei seiner Entscheidung. Und Lucius hatte sich entschieden, was sie beide betraf.

Doch irgendwie fand er diese Situation unheimlich. Er fühlte, dass er beobachtet wurde, dass sich jemand an den Rand seiner Badewanne gesetzt hatte und dieser jemand schwieg. Nach einer Weile hielt er die Anspannung, die ihm diese ungewisse Anwesenheit bescherte, nicht mehr aus und langsam nahm er seine Hand, die er auf seinem Oberschenkel liegen hatte, aus dem Wasser. Zaghaft streckte er seine Finger in die Richtung aus, in der er denjenigen vermutete. Er stieß auf Stoff, eine Menge Stoff - ein Hemd, um genau zu sein. Es fühlte sich seidenweich unter seinen Fingern an. Noch immer weigerte er sich die Augen zu öffnen. Vielleicht träumte er ja und er fürchtete, wenn er nachsah, würde gar niemand hier sein.

Langsam tastete er sich an dem Stoff des Hemdes nach oben. Die Person hielt still, sagte noch immer nichts und ihm wahr, als hätte sie den Atem angehalten. Er fühlte harte Muskeln, die sich unter seiner Berührung verspannten. Seine Finger trafen auf vereinzelte Haarsträhnen, eine ganze Menge davon. Leise seufzend glitt seine Hand in eine lange, sich weich und gepflegt anfühlende Haarmähne. „Lucius." Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, zu sehr wollte er, dass sein Freund hier war. Das er es war, der an dem Wannenrand hockte. Seine ganze Sehnsucht und seine Einsamkeit hatte er in dieses eine Wort gelegt.

„Severus", ertönte es leise und ein wenig heiser. Snape lächelte und schlug die Augen auf. „Du bist hier", stellte er nun fest. Seine Hand hatte er immer noch in Lucius langem Haar vergraben. Langsam zog er den Kopf des Blonden näher. Er gab ihm jede erdenkliche Möglichkeit sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Er würde ihn nicht halten, wenn sein Freund jetzt beschloss zu gehen, aber sein Herz würde brechen, wenn er es tat.

„Natürlich bin ich da", antwortete Lucius ungewohnt sanft und streckte seinerseits die Hand aus, um seinem jungen Freund mit dem Handrücken über die Wange zu streichen. „Wir haben uns einmal geschworen, uns nicht im Stich zu lassen. Nicht wahr? Und ein Malfoy bricht sein Wort nicht." Dann setzte er sich wieder auf. „Komm raus, bevor ich ganz und gar nass werde. Ich warte in deinem Zimmer auf dich."

Ergeben aufseufzend löste Severus seine Hand aus Lucius Haaren. „Sicher, mein Freund. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du mit zuviel Wasser in Berührung kommst. Es könnte deinem zarten Teint schaden", frotzelte er und überspielte damit seine unendliche Erleichterung, dass der Ältere ihn nun doch nicht allein ließ. Trotzdem war er ein eitler, selbstgefälliger Bastard und für diesen hegte er ganz eindeutig nicht nur freundschaftliche Gefühle. Er erhob sich aus der Wanne, nahm sich eines der bereitliegenden hellgrünen Handtücher, trocknete sich oberflächlich ab und schlang es sich um die schmalen Hüften. Die übereifrigen Hauselfen hatten wohl, während er dösend in der Wanne saß, sämtliche seiner abgelegten Kleidungsstücke entfernt und er musste seinen Freund jetzt darum bitten, sich einige seiner Sachen auszuleihen zu dürfen.

Als er in das Gästezimmer trat, war Lucius gerade damit beschäftigt ihnen beiden einen Feuerwhisky, selbstverständlich von allerbester Qualität, einzuschenken. „Lucius, meinst du, du könntest ein Paar Hosen und ein Hemd entbehren?", fragte Severus und trat zu dem Blonden, um ihm das gefüllte Glas aus der Hand zu nehmen und es in einem Zug herunter zukippen. Auf Lucius erstaunt hochgezogene Augenbraue reagierend, bemerkte er. „Das habe ich jetzt gebraucht."

„Nur das, mein Freund?", fragte Lucius spöttisch und nahm Severus das leere Glas aus der Hand. „Natürlich leihe ich dir etwas zum Anziehen. Komm." Er ging zu dem Kamin und streckte Severus seine Hand entgegen. „Ich habe es so eingerichtet, dass ich von einem beliebigen Zimmer direkt in meins flohen kann – natürlich weiß niemand davon." Sobald der Jüngere seine Hand umfasste, spürten beide, wie sie durch die das Manor flohten und sich bei Lucius wieder fanden. Das Zimmer war natürlich nicht mit dem Gästezimmer zu vergleichen. Überall war deutlich der Reichtum des malfoy'schen Imperiums sichtbar. Doch das war Severus mittlerweile gewohnt. Lucius ging zu einem der Schränke in einem angrenzenden Zimmer und zog das gewünschte von einem Stapel. Als er es dem Freund reichte, berührten sich ihre Finger und Lucius erschauderte.

Severus spürte den Ruck, der bei ihrer Berührung durch den Körper seines Freundes ging, und zog reflexartig die Hand zurück. Noch zu sehr war er in seinem ganzen Denken damit behaftet, dass es andere Menschen ekeln könnte, ihn zu berühren. Aufmerksam musterte er das hübsche Gesicht des Blonden. Er konnte aber nicht die geringsten Anzeichen für Abscheu entdecken. Konnte es sein, dass Lucius ebenfalls mehr für ihn empfand, als er vorgab? Severus war entschlossen, dies im Laufe des Abends herauszufinden. Er musste es wissen. Die Ungewissheit und Unsicherheit im Umgang miteinander musste aufhören. Er musste vor allen Dingen wissen, wie sein Freund über die gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht dachte.

Er entschied sich zu einer drastischen Maßnahme, die seinen ganzen Mut erforderte - jedenfalls das letzte Bisschen, welches nach der Aktion beim Dunklen Lord noch übrig geblieben war. Betont gleichgültig ließ er das Handtuch, welches er um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte, fallen. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du ja schon alles von mir kennst. Du brauchst dich also nicht umzudrehen." Er legte Hemd und Hose vor sich auf dem Diwan ab und begann, langsam und aufreizend eine von Lucius' schwarzen Boxershorts anzuziehen. Er ließ sich viel Zeit und sah nicht einmal in das Gesicht des Freundes.

Es war eine Sache, etwas in der Theorie zu beschließen und eine andere, dies in der Praxis umzusetzen. Vorhin war es relativ einfach gewesen, sich gegen Malfoy Senior, Voldemort und die eigene Weltanschauungen zu entscheiden. Nun, da Severus ihm tatsächlich gegenüber stand und sich auf einer derart laszive Art und Weise anzog, fragte Lucius sich nicht nur, wo dieser dies gelernt hatte, sondern auch, ob er wirklich mutig genug war, sich bewusst gegen Voldemort zu stellen. Er konnte es nicht. Auch wenn er es wollte, er konnte es einfach nicht. Er wollte nicht sterben.

„Verdammt, SEV!", schrie er auf und blickte den Freund mit einer Verzweiflung an, die er von sich nicht gewohnt war. „Verdammt", fluchte er erneut. Sein Blick fiel auf die sehr schlanke Gestalt vor ihm, die noch nassen langen schwarzen Haare, den gesenkten Blick … Dieser Mann war ihm so vertraut und gleichzeitig bedeutete er seinen Tod. Lucius wirbelte herum und sah sich fieberhaft um. Nichts, was man gegen eine Wand schmeißen konnte. Wie ein tödlich verwundetes Tier schrie er auf. Alles in ihm wollte Severus berühren, aber er wollte nicht sterben.

Severus zuckte zusammen, als sein Freund dermaßen von einem Moment zum anderen aus der Rolle fiel. Er kannte Lucius' berühmt-berüchtigte Wutausbrüche und diesmal war wohl eindeutig er der Auslöser gewesen und wieder war er unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte oder was er falsch gemacht hatte. Hastig zog er die Unterhose hoch. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, sich anzuziehen und Abstand zu gewinnen, sich von Lucius fernzuhalten und zu gehen. Doch sein Herz sagte ihm etwas anderes und er beschloss, dieses eine Mal den Ratschlag seines Verstandes in den Wind zu schlagen. Er konnte nicht anders, als ein paar Schritte auf den Blonden zuzugehen und ihn sanft an der Schulter zu berühren. Wenn er ihn wegstieß, konnte er sich immer noch zurückziehen. „Lucius. Sag mir was los ist. Bitte. Liegt es an mir? Willst du, dass ich gehe?" Die Ungewissheit ließ seine Stimme heiser und dunkel klingen.

Die Haut, an der Severus ihn berührte, schien zu kribbeln. Am liebsten hätte Lucius seinen Freund in die Arme gerissen und ihn auf der Stelle vernascht. Er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper und hob die Hand, um sie Severus' ebenfalls auf die Schulter zu legen. Alles in ihm schrie, er müsse sich losreißen. Severus weiter nahe zu sein, zöge unweigerlich den Tod nach sich. Doch sein Herz fragte ihn nur, ob sich ein Leben ohne diesen Mann lohnte.

Seine Hand zitterte und das Zittern begann sich auch auf seinen übrigen Körper auszuweiten. „Verdammt", fluchte Lucius erneut, wobei er diesmal die Reaktion seines Körpers meinte. Er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen. In Severus' Gegenwart konnte ihm nichts passieren, aber er musste lernen, sich stärker zu beherrschen. Wenn er dem Dunklen Lord auf diese Art und Weise gegenüber treten würde, wäre er schneller tot als er auch nur mit der Wimper zucken konnte.

„Ich …", begann er, doch sein Mund weigerte sich weiter zu sprechen. „Du …" Auch dieser Versuch misslang. Er konnte dem Schwarzhaarigen einfach nicht sagen, dass er sich danach sehnte, ihn zu küssen und ihm nahe zu sein. Aber genauso wenig konnte er den jungen Todesser fortschicken. So stand er einfach da und – wartete.

Severus irritiere die offensichtliche Ratlosigkeit Lucius'. Er kannte den Freund als redegewandt und somit absolut jeder Situation gewachsen. Auch bei ihrem zärtlichen Beisammensein vor einigen Tagen, war es im Grunde Lucius gewesen, der den dominanten Part inne gehabt hatte. Doch hier und jetzt wusste er offensichtlich nicht, wie er mit ihm, Severus, umgehen sollte. Aufmerksam musterte Severus das Gesicht des Blonden. Es gab keinerlei Abscheu darin oder den Willen, ihn loszuwerden. Ganz im Gegenteil, Severus meinte in den eisgrauen Augen seines Freundes so etwas wie Zuneigung, ja Verlangen, zu erkennen. Und er beschloss etwas zu tun, was nicht missverstanden werden konnte. Er würde es riskieren und alles auf eine Karte setzen. Entweder Lucius reagierte so, wie er es vermutete und sich über alle Maßen wünschte, oder er machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass eine derartige Nähe zu Severus etwas war, was Lucius absolut nicht wollte. Es würde ihn wahrscheinlich die Freundschaft zu dem Aristokraten kosten, wenn er mit seiner Vermutung daneben lag. Aber es würde ein für allemal alle Unklarheiten bezüglich Lucius' Gefühle ihm gegenüber, ausräumen.

Severus legte seine andere Hand nun auch auf die breiten Schultern des Älteren und vorsichtig zog er ihn näher. So zärtlich, wie es ihm möglich war und wie es sicher noch nicht viele Menschen, beziehungsweise gar keine von ihm gehört hatten, flüsterte er Lucius' Namen, ehe seine Lippen sanft, aber bestimmt die des Anderen trafen. Leise auf seufzend, weil es das war, was er wollte, seit er sie zum ersten Mal gekostet hatte, ergab er sich in diesen Kuss und offenbarte einen sehr verletzlichen Teil von sich selbst.

Ein Pochen an der Tür ließ Lucius zusammenfahren. Sein Blick klärte sich langsam als er den jungen Mann vor sich ansah und am liebsten wieder geküsst hätte. Er spürte die Wärme dieses vertrauten Körpers, spürte die Angst, die Severus zu beherrschen schien.

„Lucius!" Der Blonde löste sich langsam und trat zurück. „Lucius, komm sofort heraus, ich muss mit dir reden." Die Stimme von Abraxas Malfoy schnitt die im Raum herrschende Stille entzwei. „Sev …" Mehr konnte der Ältere nicht sagen, es hämmerte erneut gegen die Tür. „Es geht um diesen Nichtsnutz von Snape", schrie Abraxas. „Ich habe dir den Umgang mit ihm verboten. Was macht er hier? Komm raus. SOFORT oder ich schlage die Tür ein." Lucius schluckte. „Warte … Bitte", bat er Severus bevor er sich umdrehte und durch die Tür schlüpfte, wobei er darauf achtete, dass sein Vater nicht ins Zimmer sehen konnte.

Severus stieß seinen Atem ruckartig aus und trat in den Schatten des großen Kamins, damit Lucius' Vater ihn im Zimmer seines Sohnes nicht entdecken konnte. Als sich die Tür hinter dem Blonden geschlossen hatte, ließ er deprimiert seinen Kopf gegen den weißen Marmor sinken. In wilden Strudeln wirbelten in ihm Gefühle, Empfindungen und in gewisser Weise ein schlechtes Gewissen. Lucius' Vater klang sehr aufgebracht. Was, wenn er seinen Sohn zwang den Kontakt abzubrechen? Seufzend schloss der Schwarzhaarige die Augen. Der kühle Stein fühlte sich angenehm an seiner erhitzten Stirn an. Konnte sich Lucius gegen seinen Vater durchsetzten? Wollte er es überhaupt? Der Kuss war einfach zu kurz gewesen, um mit Bestimmtheit sagen zu können, wie sein Freund zu ihm stand.

Noch immer war er unsicher, noch immer wusste er nicht, um die wahren Gefühle des Älteren, noch immer war er im Zweifel darüber, ob der andere Mann ihn ebenso wollte, ja begehrte, wie er ihn. Unsicher war weiterhin was Abraxas Malfoy unternahm, wie er Lucius unter Druck setzen würde, damit er ihm gehorchte. Die einzige Sicherheit die er hatte, waren seine eigenen Gefühle zu Lucius, die schon solange unterschwellig in ihm vorhanden waren und deren er sich erst so recht bewusst wurde, als Lucius ihn vor ein paar Tagen geküsst hatte. Er wollte mehr als nur Freundschaft, er begehrte ihn, er fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen, ja er war in Lucius Malfoy verliebt und er war verzweifelt, weil sich so viele Hindernisse dieser Liebe in den Weg stellten.

Einen leisen deprimierten Laut ausstoßend, ließ er sich an der Wand herunterrutschen. Er zog die Beine dicht an den Oberkörper und legte seinen Kopf auf die darauf zusammengelegten Arme. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als auf die Rückkehr Lucius' zu warten und zu hoffen ...

„Was wollen Sie, Vater?", knurrte Lucius unfreundlich, doch Malfoy Senior nickte nur knapp und bedeutete seinem Sohn, ihm zu folgen. Genervt, schlecht gelaunt und vor allem innerlich vollkommen aufgewühlt ließ der Junior die Schulter hängen und ging hinter seinem Vater her. Er hasste seinen Erzeuger. Als Vater hatte er ihn nie gesehen, zu massiv waren die so oft auftretenden Konflikte. Sie waren beide starke Persönlichkeiten und keiner dachte, dem anderen auch nur einen Deut nachzugeben. Mrs. Malfoy hatte schon lange aufgegeben, zwischen den beiden zu vermitteln. Sie war zu schwach, um ihrem Mann ein Gegengewicht bieten zu können und durch die jahrelangen Schikanen in ihrer Ehe zu müde, sich vor Lucius zu stellen, auch wenn sie oft sah, wie ungerecht der Vater seinen Sohn behandelte, und dass er Unmögliches von Lucius forderte.

In dem malfoy'schen Arbeitszimmer angekommen, setzte sich Mr. Malfoy hinter den großen Eichentisch und starrte seinen Sohn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Der Snape- Kerl ist wieder hier." Lucius zog arrogant eine Augenbraue hoch – eine Geste, die er von Severus übernommen hatte. „Ich habe ihn nach einem Treffen mitgebracht." Abraxas schnaubte missbilligend. „Ich habe dir den Kontakt mit ihm verboten. Er ist kein passender Umgang für dich, Sohn … Sieh mich an, Lucius Malfoy, und starr nicht desinteressiert aus dem Fenster." Er donnerte mit seiner Hand auf die Tischplatte. „Er ist das, was wir Abschaum nennen – keinen Titel, keine gesellschaftlichen Verbindungen, kein Geld. Mit so etwas gibt sich ein Malfoy nicht ab. Ein Malfoy ist der schillernde Diamant im Meer der Aristokratie." Er starrte seinen Sohn aus zornigen Augen an. „Severus Snape ist ein Nichts. Ein Niemand. Er nutzt dich aus. Er will über dich nach oben und wird sich von dir aushalten lassen. Er-" – „Severus hat mich nie nach Geld gefragt", unterbrach Lucius seinen Vater rüde.

Dieser verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Das wird noch kommen, mein Sohn … Mich würde es im übrigen nicht wundern, wenn er … pervers ist." Schockiert zog der Jüngere beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Severus … Pervers? Ist mir bislang nicht aufgefallen. Er ist ein einfacher Mann, der seinen Platz beim Dunklen Lord sucht. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Das Gesicht des Älteren verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze. „Und dazu missbraucht er dich, Junge. Er benutzt dich für seine Zwecke. Siehst du das denn nicht? Was glaubst du, warum er sich an dich heran gemacht hat …? Ah, du leugnest es nicht. Er hat es also schon versucht!" Abraxas lachte. „So eine kleine perverse Schwuchtel also. Mal gucken, was der Dunkle Lord dazu sagen wird." Lucius knallte seine Hände ebenfalls auf den Tisch und näherte sich seinem Vater auf Zentimeter. „Ich könnte Ihnen auf der Stelle dreißig Frauen sagen, die Severus' bereits beglückt hat. Und falls es Sie interessiert, manchmal auch in Gegenwart des Lords."

Abraxas stand auf. „Du hast fünf Minuten Zeit es dir zu überlegen, Lucius. Entweder, du brichst den Kontakt zu ihm ab und schmeißt ihn sofort aus dem Haus. Oder ich gehe sofort zum Lord und erzähle ihm, dass sich der Bastard an meinen reinblütigen Sohn heranmacht." Er ging auf die Tür zu, wurde aber von Lucius herumgerissen. Der Jüngere hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und presste den Vater gegen eine Wand. „Wenn Sie auch nur eine Vermutung dieser Art äußern, _Vater_", er spuckte aus, „werde ich dem Ministerium von den hübschen kleinen unaufspürbaren Räumen im Keller erzählen. Es wird sich mit Sicherheit sehr dafür interessieren, was Sie so alles Verbotenes sammeln." Abraxas schluckte. „Das würdest du niemals wagen. Du würdest deinen Vater niemals verraten." Lucius lachte kalt auf. „Wollen Sie es drauf ankommen lassen, _Vater_?" Abraxas schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Der Jüngere stieß sich ab und ging zur Tür. „Wenn auch nur der Hauch eines Gerüchts zustande kommt, Vater, dann mache ich Sie fertig."

„Er hat es geschafft, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Abraxas schockiert und Lucius blieb stehen. „Was geschafft?", fragte er ohne sich umzudrehen. „Ihr … ihr beide …", begann Abraxas Malfoy voller Ekel zu sprechen, „Du hast dich auf ihn eingelassen. Ihr habt was miteinander ..." Lucius lachte erneut kalt auf, sagte aber nichts. Er musste zu Severus, dringend.

Als Lucius die Tür öffnete, war Severus nirgends zu sehen. Frustriert seufzte er innerlich auf. Scheinbar hatte der Freund nicht warten wollen. Ein Stich der Enttäuschung durchfuhr ihn – und Schuld. Wäre Severus geblieben, wenn er ihn leidenschaftlicher geküsst hätte? Hatte er dem Freund nicht deutlich genug gezeigt, dass er einfach Angst vor den Konsequenzen hatte? Die Konfrontation mit seinem Vater hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, dass es für ihn und Severus keine gemeinsame Zukunft gab.

Der Whisky stand einladend auf einem kleinen Sideboard und Lucius konnte dessen Ruf förmlich hören. Er würde sich heute Nacht hemmungslos besaufen und seine geheime Sehnsucht wegtrinken. Nachlässig strich er eine platinblonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht, zog dann ein Samtband aus der Tasche und band seine Haare achtlos im Nacken zusammen. Anschließend schenkte er sich ein Glas der goldbraunen Flüssigkeit ein und ließ sich ächzend auf sein Sofa fallen. Severus hatte ihn verlassen.

Aber war das ein Wunder? Er war ein Malfoy – arrogant, verzogen, herrschsüchtig. War es da eine Überraschung, dass so ein sensibler, wunderbarer Mann wie Severus das Weite suchte? Auch wenn dieser ihn vorher geküsst hatte, so war dies wahrscheinlich nur aus dem Grund passiert, weil der Schwarzhaarige Halt brauchte. Oder hatte sein Vater womöglich doch Recht und Severus benutzte ihn nur als Sprungbrett in die Gesellschaft?

„Wenn du mir dabei hilfst, meine Sachen wiederzubekommen, werde ich gehen." Severus' tiefe, markante Stimme erklang aus einer Ecke und der Blonde zuckte zusammen. Sein suchender Blick traf auf die am Boden hockende Gestalt. Mühsam, als wäre er mindestens einhunderfünfzig Jahre alt, erhob sich der junge Mann und seine traurigen, schwarzen Augen ruhten für einen kurzen intensiven Moment resignierend auf dem Blonden, ehe er seinen Blick abwandte … „Ich nehme an, nachdem dir dein Vater klargemacht hat, wie minderwertig ich bin, wirst du den Kontakt zu mir abbrechen wollen."

Nachdem Severus so lange gewartet hatte, waren seine Erwartungen, dass noch immer alles gut werden würde, praktisch ins Bodenlose gesunken. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich sein Freund gegen seinen Vater und seine aristokratische Erziehung entscheiden würde und für ihn. So war alles - sämtliche Hoffnungen, die er gehegt hatte - wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen gefallen, als der Ältere das Zimmer betrat. Er schien ihn nicht einmal zu vermissen, so selbstverständlich hatte er sich auf die Couch gesetzt und sich den Whisky eingeschenkt.

Beschämt sah Severus an sich herunter. Immer noch trug er nur Lucius' Shorts. Es wurde Zeit sich vollends anzuziehen und das Weite zu suchen. Natürlich völlig unauffällig. Er wollte Lucius nicht noch mehr Ärger bereiten, als dieser ganz offensichtlich schon gehabt hatte. Langsam ging er zu dem Kleiderhaufen, der bisher unbeachtet auf einem der Sessel lag. Er spürte, wie Lucius' Blick ihm folgte, doch er ignorierte ihn. Er konnte ihm jetzt nicht ins Gesicht sehen, denn dann würde der Freund wissen, was er für ihn empfand und genau das war das Letzte was er wollte. Niemand sollte wissen, dass er, Severus Snape, unrettbar verliebt in einen Mann und noch dazu in Lucius Malfoy, war. Er würde diese Tatsache für immer in seinem Herzen verschlossen halten.

„_Wenn du mir dabei hilfst, meine Sachen wiederzubekommen, werde ich gehen."_ Dieser Satz hallte in Lucius' Gedanken wieder. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Severus doch noch da war. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt und sein Freund hatte so auf dem Boden gekauert, dass er ihn nicht hatte sehen können. Nun begann dieser sich anzuziehen und mied seinen Blick. ‚Soviel zu Wärme und Sicherheit', dachte Lucius zynisch. Gerade durch das Intermezzo mit seinem Vater hatte Lucius wieder an Selbstsicherheit gewonnen gehabt und war sich mehr denn je definitiv, dass er Severus wollte. Er begehrte diesen schmächtigen, schüchternen jungen Mann mehr, als er sich jemals nach einer Frau verzehrt hatte. Sie waren einander so ähnlich und doch grundverschieden.

Abermals seufzte er lautlos. Severus sah ihn nicht an, sondern begann, sich wortlos auch den geliehenen Pulli überzustreifen. Was nutzte es, wenn er, Lucius, dazu bereit war, mit der Tradition zu brechen und sich gegen seinen Vater zu stellen, wenn seine Zuneigung nicht erwidert wurde? Er nähme es mit dem Dunklen Lord persönlich auf, wenn Severus es verlangen würde. Doch dieser empfand nur Freundschaft für ihn. Er kippte auch den Rest seines Whiskys herunter. Tja, es gab halt Dinge, die selbst ein Lucius Malfoy nicht haben konnte.

„Ich werde dir deine Sachen beim nächsten Treffen mitbringen." Lucius bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall, Severus sollte nicht mitbekommen, wie verletzt er über dessen Gleichgültigkeit war. „Pass bitte auf, dass dich niemand sieht, wenn du gehst." Er schüttete sich erneut ein Glas ein und stürzte auch dieses in einem Zug runter, wobei er das Brennen in seiner Kehle ignorierte. Der drohende Verlust seines engsten Vertrauten schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Lucius Malfoy das Bedürfnis, zu weinen und wie ein Kind trotzig auf den Boden aufzustampfen. Doch soweit würde er nicht sinken.

„Selbstverständlich werde ich darauf achten." Severus bemühte sich um einen möglichst gleichgültigen Tonfall. An der Tür angekommen, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Lucius um, nahm mit aller Gier, mit jeder Faser seiner Körpers dessen Bild in sich auf, wie er lässig auf der Couch saß und ungerührt seinen Whisky trank. Er würde wohl sobald keine Gelegenheit mehr haben, den Freund so entspannt und ungezwungen zu sehen. War er überhaupt noch sein Freund?

„Wenn du mich brauchen solltest ... dann weißt du ja, wo du mich findest", brachte er gerade noch zustande, ehe er das Gefühl hatte, vor Atemnot zu ersticken, wenn er noch länger auf den Blonden starrte. Fluchtartig verließ er das Zimmer, nicht ohne sich vorher versichert zu haben, dass der Flur vor ihm verlassen da lag. Hastig und sich immer im Schatten diverser Möbelstücke und Wände haltend, verließ er Malfoy Manor.

**Tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**02. Kapitel – Es wird ernst**

Wie lässt man alles hinter sich?

Wie jagt man sein Gewissen fort?

Wie flieht man vor dem eignen Ich?

Wie kann man flüchten, wenn man sich selbst im Wege steht?

Wie kann man frei sein, wenn man seinem eignen Schatten nie entgeht?

Wie wird man seinen Schatten los, aus: Mozart

Die Hitze schien noch weiter zugenommen zu haben und die Muggelkinder hatten schon lange Hitzefrei bekommen. In beiden Welten begann das Wasser knapp zu werden, so dass der Preis hierfür bereits auf über zwei Pfund pro Liter angestiegen war und der Premierminister überlegte, den Ausnahmezustand auszurufen. Selbst die Zentauren, die an und für sich keine Probleme mit der Wärme hatten, lagen nur träge im Verbotenen Wald und bewegten sich so wenig wie möglich.

Dort, wo ein paar Wochen zuvor eine Frau qualvoll zu Tode gefoltert worden war, deutete nichts mehr auf diese grausame Tat hin. Der Boden schien niemals zuvor betreten worden zu sein. Siebenundfünfzig Todesser standen in Fünferreihen in der prallen Hitze und warteten auf die Ankunft ihres Herrn. Nur die zwei Einflussreichsten, Butterfly und Dolohow, hatten das Privileg inne, im Schatten stehen zu dürfen. Es war eines der großen Treffen, wo ein jeder, der eine dieser ganz speziellen Masken besaß, auftauchen musste und die in regelmäßigen Abständen stattfanden. Weitere Treffen betraf nur noch die beiden Zirkel, die sozusagen die Elite des Schwarzen Ordens darstellte, wobei manche besser waren als andere – der Innere.

Severus und Lucius standen nebeneinander in einer der letzten Gruppen. Beide waren fast zu spät gekommen, hatte jeder von ihnen gehofft, der andere wäre schon da und hätte einen Platz weiter vorn gefunden. Beide waren, trotz ihres Bekanntheitsgrades beim Dunklen Lord, nicht in einem der beiden Zirkel, sondern reihten sich aufgrund ihrer Jugend in die stetig anwachsende, dunkle Masse der allgemeinen Todesser ein – der ausführenden Kraft. Lucius vermutete, dass der Dunkle Lord die Anordnung seiner Anhänger bald reformieren würde, warteten bereits weitere siebzig Männer und zehn Frauen auf ihre Aufnahme.

Vorsichtig spähte er aus den Augenwinkeln zu Severus herüber, doch dieser starrte hartnäckig auf einen Punkt nahe seiner Schuhspitzen. Auch ihm klebte die Verkleidung am Körper. Lucius seufzte. Seitdem Severus das Manor verlassen hatte, hatten sich beide nicht wiedergesehen. Er vermisste den Freund und sehnte sich danach, abermals Wärme und Verständnis in dessen Umarmung zu finden, mit ihm erneut bei einem Glas Rotwein zusammen zu sitzen und zu reden, zu diskutieren und zu lachen. Doch diese gemeinsame Zeit war vorbei. Endgültig. Er musste aufhören, ihr hinterher zu trauern.

Der Dunkle Lord lies auf sich warten. Er alleine durfte sich Unpünktlichkeit erlauben und tat dies mit Vorliebe an Tagen wie diesen, an denen die Todesser einer enormen Hitze oder Kälte ausgesetzt waren. Niemand wusste, ob er tatsächlich noch etwas anderes tat, oder sie vielleicht doch aus einem Versteck heraus beobachtete. Niemand sprach laut. Niemand wagte es, aufzufallen. Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Todesser, sie trauten sich lediglich, leise miteinander zu flüstern.

Ein Schweißtropfen bildete sich unter Lucius' langem Haar und rann erbarmungslos über seinen Rücken – fast haargenau an der Wirbelsäule entlang. Er konnte sich nicht kratzen, ohne dass dies auffallen würde. Die einzige Möglichkeit bestand darin, Severus zu bitten, ihm diskret zu helfen, doch diesen Gedanken schlug er sofort wieder in den Wind. Er würde sich Severus nicht aufdrängen.

Dieser hatte gedacht, dass er Lucius aus dem Weg gehen könnte – auch bei derartigen Treffen. Doch als er ankam, stellte er fest, dass dies ein Trugschluss gewesen war. Das Schicksal wollte es offensichtlich anders und so fand er sich an der Seite seines ehemals besten Freundes wieder. Befangen hatte er nicht gewagt ihn anzusehen - lieber starrte er auf einen Punkt, knapp neben seinen Schuhen. Die Hitze war unerträglich und die Nähe zu Malfoy tat ihr übriges. Severus' rannen dicke Schweißtropfen zu beiden Seiten der Stirn herunter. Er ignorierte es. Tief in Gedanken versunken hörte er nicht einmal, dass Voldemort zu reden begann.

„Todesser!" Ein jeder, der ein Donnern erwartet hatte, wurde enttäuscht. Voldemort sprach leise, wollte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich ziehen. Jeder, der seine Anordnungen nicht verstand, wurde aufs Grausamste bestraft. So stellte der Dunkle Lord sicher, dass sich seine Anhänger von selbst zur Raison riefen, versuchte einer aus der Reihe zu tanzen. „Todesser", sprach der Lord wieder und tauchte im Schatten des Wäldchens auf, in dem er schon Wochen zuvor auf einem Stuhl gethront und der Ermordung des Schlammbluts beigewohnt hatte. „Heute ist ein wichtiger Tag, werde ich euch doch ankündigen, dass wir ab dem nächsten Mal ungleich größer sein werden. Achtzig neue Todesser werden zu uns stoßen. Wir wachsen, Männer, und bald werden wir genug Einfluss haben, unseren Gegnern zu beweisen, dass wir eine ernst zunehmende Kraft bilden."

An Severus zog Voldemorts Rede ungehört vorüber. Dasselbe galt auch für die darauf folgende Aufnahme der neuen Mitglieder. Er wollte eigentlich nicht hier sein. Ein kurzer, prüfender Blick streifte Lucius, doch der blickte konzentriert geradeaus und schien Voldemort jedes Wort von den Lippen abzulesen. Bekümmert wandte er sich wieder seinen Schuhspitzen zu und ließ seine Gedanken in den Tiefen seines Verstandes schweifen. Er war so unaufmerksam, dass es ihn fast überraschte, als sich die Männer um ihn herum zu bewegen begannen. Anscheinend hatte der Dunkle Lord die Versammlung aufgelöst. Aufatmend und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischend, wollte sich der Schwarzhaarige abwenden, doch die Stimme Voldemorts schallte über den Platz und ließ ihn erstaunt inne halten. „Snape und Malfoy, ihr beide bleibt hier!"

Erstaunt sahen sich die beiden Angesprochenen an und strebten auf eine Gruppe Schwarzgewandter zu, in dessen Mitte Voldemort stand. Der Kreis um den Lord öffnete sich. Sämtliche Todesser, die jetzt noch in Gesellschaft des dunklen Zauberers waren, gehörten den beiden Zirkeln an. Dies wusste Severus nur, weil es ausschließlich den Mitgliedern des Stabs erlaubt war, sich nach derartigen Treffen in unmittelbarer Nähe des Lords aufzuhalten und sie waren die Einzigen, die die aufwendig verzierten Masken trugen – je nach Stand. Den allgemeinen Todesser schmückte lediglich eine Versilberte. Lautlos traten Voldemorts Vertraute zurück und gaben den Weg frei.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte ermutigend, als die beiden jungen Männer näher traten. Die übrigen Anwesenden zeigten keinerlei Empfindung unter ihren Masken. Bar jeder Regung hatten sie sich kreisförmig um den Lord, Snape und Malfoy verteilt. Severus wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass jeder einen bestimmten Platz in diesem Kreis hatte und ihn wie selbstverständlich einnahm. Voldemort räusperte sich und lenkte somit Severus' Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den charismatischen Mann zu, vor dem er stand.

„Ihr beide habt mir in letzter Zeit viel Freude bereitet und ich sehe in euch großes Potential." Voldemorts Blick glitt schlangengleich zwischen dem Schwarzhaarigen und dem Blonden hin und her. Er stutzte, etwas stimmte nicht zwischen den Beiden. Es war nur ein Gefühl, aber diese unklaren Intensionen, trogen ihn selten. Er hatte ein Gespür für die Stimmung seiner Anhänger und dieses sagte ihm, dass die Harmonie, die immer zwischen den Freunden geherrscht hatte und um die er sie insgeheim beneidete, verschwunden war. Beide Männer wahrten einen gewissen Abstand zueinander. Sie vermieden es, sich anzusehen und gesprochen hatten sie seines Wissens bislang nicht miteinander. Er machte sich eine geistige Notiz. Es war vielleicht nicht verkehrt, dies im Auge zu behalten. Er konnte sich einen derartigen Stimmungswandel zwischen den beiden, bisher unzertrennlichen Freunden, nicht erklären. Vielleicht war es ja eine Frauensache, mutmaßte er. Am Gesicht Riddles waren seine Gedanken nicht abzulesen. Ruhig und überlegt musterte er die beiden Männer und genoss ihre zunehmende Nervosität.

Er fuhr bedächtig mit seiner Rede fort. „Du, Severus, hast das Talent schwarzmagische Zaubersprüche zu entwickeln. Du setzt deinen zweifellos brillanten Verstand für die richtigen Dinge ein und ich bin gespannt, was du dir in der Zukunft noch alles ausdenken wirst. Wie ich weiß, hast du das Talent deiner Mutter für Zaubertränke geerbt." Der junge Mann wunderte sich, woher sein Herr das wusste, aber er hütete sich, nachzufragen. „Diese Gabe heißt es zu fördern und ich erwarte, dass du dein Bestes tust, um mir in Zukunft die Tränke herstellen zu können, die mir nützlich sind." Er sah kurz zur Seite und schnippte mit dem Finger. Umgehend lösten sich zwei Todesser und disapparierten.

„Du braucht Anleitung in der Effizient vom Töten von Schlammblütern und das strikte Befolgen meiner Befehle. Aber ich sehe auch einen Mann vor mir, der es noch weit bringen wird. Ich bin sehr zuversichtlich, Severus." Der Angesprochene nickte beklommen bei so viel unverdientem Lob, er fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler. Er war sich sicher, dass er seinen brillanten Verstand garantiert nicht mehr dazu nutzen würde, Zaubersprüche zu entwickeln, die eine dermaßen verheerende und tödliche Wirkung hatten wie der Sectumsempra.

Dennoch demütig senkte er den Kopf und wollte sich gerade zurückziehen, als die beiden Todesser apparierten und einen Mann zwischen sich geklemmt hielten. Voldemort bedeutete Severus, sich nicht zu bewegen und machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung des Neuankömmlings. „Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Arsenius." Der Dunkle Lord deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an, die – gepaart mit dem maliziösen Unterton seiner Stimme – unweigerlich provokant wirkte. „Wir haben lange nichts mehr voneinander gehört." Lucius fragte sich zynisch, wann der Lord Tee und Kuchen heraufbeschwören würde, doch er bemühte sich umgehend um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Derlei Gedanken konnten sehr schmerzvoll enden.

Der Fremde wurde von den beiden Todessern in die Knie gezwungen. „Riddle!" Für einen Moment glomm Ärger in Voldemorts Augen auf, doch er beschränkte sich auf ein bedrohliches Umhergleiten. „Darf ich vorstellen? Arsenius Bunsen, seines Zeichens Zaubertrankmeister und seit neuestem auch Autor. Wie heißt das Buch, an dem du schreibst?" – „Zaubertränke und Zaubergebräue", lautete die knappe Antwort. Voldemort nickte. „Wie du weißt, hast du noch … Schulden bei mir offen." Bewusst ließ er diesen Satz nachklingen, bevor er sich vor den knienden Mann stellte und kalt auf ihn herab starrte. „Ich verlange von dir, dass du Severus Snape als deinen Lehrling annimmst und ihn nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen ausbildest." Die Stimme des Anführers klang kalt und ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. „Wenn er in eineinhalb Jahren seine Prüfung ablegt, wird es die Beste sein. Dann, Arsenius, werde ich deine Schuld als getilgt ansehen." Bunsen runzelte die Stirn. „Für eine fundierte Ausbildung benötige ich mindestens zweieinhalb Jahre. Drei Jahre sind die Regel." Voldemort hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht und ging auf die beiden jungen Männer zu. „Eineinhalb Jahre, Arsenius … Severus wird am Montag bei dir anfangen. Solltest du es nicht schaffen … Du weißt, was dann geschehen wird." Wieder eine energische Handbewegung und Arsenius Bunsen wurde ergriffen und fort gebracht.

„Nun zu dir, Lucius ... Ich wusste schon als du um Aufnahme batest, dass ich einiges von dir erwarten konnte und du hast meine Erwartungen mehr als erfüllt. Du hast ebenfalls einen brillanten Verstand, aber im Gegensatz zu Severus nutzt du ihn für ganz andere, ebenso wichtige Dinge. Du bist ein Meister im Pläne schmieden. Du hast trotz deiner noch jungen Jahre ein Durchsetzungsvermögen, welches den meisten Männern, die soviel älter sind als du, abgeht geht. Du weißt, wann es Zeit ist zu handeln und du schlägst - wenn nötig - unbarmherzig zu. Auch wenn ich dir - ebenso wie Severus - sagen muss, dass du ein Problem hast, mit dem strikten Befolgen meiner Befehle. Aber ich denke, du wirst es - genau wie er – lernen, zu gehorchen. Du bist mir treu ergeben, mein junger Todesser und ich kann nicht umhin, deinen unnachahmlichen Geschäftssinn zu bewundern. Dank dir haben sich uns ungeahnte Geldquellen aufgetan und ich muss sagen, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir."

Ein Prickeln machte sich in dem jungen, so hoch gelobten Todesser breit und er wusste, dies war sein Weg. Auch wenn er nicht immer mit der Denkweise Voldemorts einverstanden war, so war dieser Mann der, dem er dienen wollte – notfalls mit seinem Leben.

„So, meine beiden treuen Gefolgsleute, kniet nieder." Voldemorts laute und rituelle Stimme schallte über den Platz. Beide Männer folgten synchron diesem Befehl und der Zauberstab des Lords schwebte über ihren Köpfen. Der dunkle Zauberer sprach eine Reihe komplizierter Formeln und ein fluoreszierender, schwarzer Strahl drang aus seiner Spitze und legte sich im Kreis um beide Männer. „Lucius Abraxas Malfoy und Severus Snape, aufgrund eurer außerordentlichen treuen Dienste unter meinem Befehl, nehme ich euch vom heutigen Tage an in den Äußeren Zirkel meiner Todesser auf. Ihr gehört somit zu der Elite meiner Anhänger. Seid stolz darauf und tragt diese Auszeichnung mit Würde." Er trat vor. „Streckt euren linken Arm aus und schiebt die Ärmel zurück." Lucius erschauderte. Er hatte bereits gehört, dass die Zirkelmitglieder ein Mal verliehen bekamen, das sie als Angehöriger kennzeichnete und den Herrn befähigte, sie zusammenzurufen. Es war eine große Ehre. Ehrfürchtig sah er zu dem Schwarzmagier auf, der seinen Zauberstab zückte und eine acht zu malen schien, bevor er den Stab erst auf Lucius', dann auf Severus' Unterarm drückte. „Do signum!"

Schmerz durchzuckte beide Männer und sie waren noch zu unerfahren, um diesen zu verbergen. Niemand von ihnen bemerkte den zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck des Dunklen Lords als dieser sah, dass die beiden jungen Todesser sich verkrampften und unbewusst beieinander Halt suchten. Er spürte, dass die beiden – trotz einer derzeitigen Meinungsverschiedenheit – eine tiefe Freundschaft verband und er gedachte, diese zu fördern, solange sie ihm nützlich war. Sollte er es schaffen, diese beiden vielversprechenden Männer auf ein gemeinsames Level zu bringen, so würde er eine unbesiegbare, menschliche Einheit besitzen. Natürlich musste er sie besonders im Auge behalten, sollte er nicht irgendwann vor dem Problem stehen, sie gegen sich zu wissen. Doch solange sie in seinem Sinne handelten, würde er sie zu einem tödlichen Duo erziehen. Und sollten sie sich irgendwann als zu unsicher erweisen … Nun, jeder war ersetzbar.

Nach einem kurzen Schlenker erlosch der Strahl und Voldemort bedeutete den Beiden wieder aufzustehen. Aus dem Kreis der sie umgebenden Todesser löste sich eine Gestalt und kam auf die Neuerwählten zu. Sie trug in der Hand zwei Silbermasken und überreichte je eine an Severus und Lucius. „Ihr seid nun befugt, diese Masken zu tragen." Voldemort winkte mit der Hand und forderte die Männer auf, diese aufzusetzen. Sie passten sich sofort magisch an ihre Gesichtskonturen an. „Wie ihr sehen könnt, symbolisieren diese Masken euren Stand. Sie sind nicht versilbert, sie sind rein – so rein wie ihr." Wieder sah er zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Ich erwarte, dass ihr euch heute Abend pünktlich auf dem Gut der Lestranges einfinden werdet."

Lucius stand vor dem großen Spiegel seines Ankleidezimmers und prüfte zum wiederholten Male den Sitz seiner schwarzen Festrobe. Nachdenklich griff er sich an den linken Unterarm und zog den feinen Stoff des langen Ärmels hoch. Nun war er Mitglied des Äußeren Zirkels. Auch wenn er einer der Jüngsten war, so hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm die anderen Todesser mit Vorsicht begegneten. Aber auch er musste sich vorsehen, wusste er, dass auf die Anderen kein Verlass war. Zynisch lächelte er. Der Dunkle Lord verstand es, einen Gemeinschaftssinn unter seinen Anhängern zu wecken und gleichzeitig eine gewisse Rivalität aufkommen zu lassen, die verhinderte, dass sich eine Gruppe bildete, um gegen ihn zu arbeiten.

Wieder fiel sein Blick auf das schwarze Mal und fast schon zärtlich begann er, dessen Konturen mit einem Finger nachzufahren. Bislang hatte er immer eine Eule erhalten, die ihn über die Wünsche des Schwarzmagiers informierte. Nun, wo heute eine erschreckend große Zahl neu aufgenommen worden war, fragte er sich, wie der Herr es in Zukunft halten würde. Er bezweifelte, dass alle ein derartiges Zeichen bekamen, stellte es eine Auszeichnung da, die nur den Zirkelmitgliedern gebührte. Er zuckte die Schultern, ab heute brauchte er sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr zu machen.

„Gut gemacht, mein Sohn." Abraxas Malfoy lehnte im Türrahmen und betrachtete seinen Filius nachdenklich. „Hast es also geschafft, aufzusteigen." Lucius' Mine versteinerte sich umgehend. „Vater", grüsste er distanziert. „Dürfte ich erfahren, woher Sie ein derartiges Wissen haben, wenn Sie selbst kein Todesser sind?" Die Lippen des Älteren kräuselten sich spöttisch und in diesem Moment war die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vater und Sohn unübersehbar. „Ich war zwei Klassen unter Riddle", erklärte Malfoy senior, „und natürlich habe ich damals mitbekommen, dass sich Slytherin Nummer eins für etwas Besseres hielt, und dass er schon damals begann, seine Anhänger um sich zu scharren. Ich habe nie verstanden, was Dolohow an diesem _Emporkömmling_ fand." Er lachte spöttisch auf. „Selbst ein Schlammblut, keine Verbindung, kein Geld – ein Nichts. Warum hätte ich mich mit so einem abgeben sollen?"

„Warum auch", flüsterte Lucius spöttisch. Dieses Gespräch fand nicht zum ersten Mal statt, sein Vater liebte es, sich über Lord Voldemort auszulassen – ein Grund, warum er den Todessern letztendlich beigetreten war. Malfoy senior legte viel Wert auf Etikette und Schein. Und dennoch war dieser genau über seinen Herrn im Bilde. „Also wissen Sie von Dolohow Bescheid?" Abraxas löste sich vom Türrahmen und schlenderte in den Raum. „Natürlich, mein alter Freund Antonin ist redselig, wenn man ihm die richtigen Fragen stellt." Sein Blick glitt über die ansehnliche Gestalt seines Sohnes. „Wie ich sehe, wirst auch du heute Abend auf dem Ministeriumsball zugegen sein?" Lucius nickte. „Ja, _wir_ werden da sein."

Abraxas lachte süffisant auf. „Natürlich, warum habe ich auch nur angenommen, mein Sohn könne sich endlich den Pflichten seines Namens bewusst werden und etwas tun, das ihn dazu berechtigt, Erbe meines Imperiums zu sein." Er schlenderte langsam auf seinen Sohn zu, bis er hinter ihm stand und ihn durch den Spiegel ansehen konnte. „Ich wünsche, dass du nicht hingehst, Sohn." Diesmal war es an Lucius, die Lippen süffisant zu einem Grinsen zu verziehen. „Sie glauben nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich den Befehlen des Dunklen Lord widersetze, _Vater_?" Lucius spürte die Hände seines Erzeugers auf seinen Schultern. „Ich befehle es dir, Sohn. Der Dunkle Lord ist dem Ministerium bekannt. Die Morde sind aufgefallen. Das Ministerium will nicht länger die Augen vor dieser Bedrohung verschließen." Abraxas sprach eindringlich, beschwörerisch. „Wenn du dich zugrunde richten willst, Lucius, dann kann ich das nicht verhindern. Aber wenn du heute Abend an der Seite des Dunklen Lords im Ministerium auftauchst, dann wird der Name Malfoy leiden. Und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich verbiete dir hinzugehen."

Schwungvoll löste sich Lucius von seinem Vater und griff nach den Handschuhen, die in einer Kommode lagen. „Es ist mir einerlei, was Sie wünschen, _Vater_", sagte er gelangweilt. „Die Tage des Ministeriums sind gezählt. Bald schon wird der Dunkle Lord regieren und dann soll der Name Malfoy für Respekt sorgen. Jeder wird mich kennen und dann, Vater, werden Sie sehen, dass allein die Erwähnung ‚Malfoy' Tür und Tor öffnen wird … Guten Abend, Sir." Lucius verbeugte sich gespielt spöttisch und ging zur Tür. Die Stimme Abraxas hielt ihn auf. „Überlege es dir Sohn. Auch wenn du jetzt dem Äußeren Zirkel angehörst, so gibt es noch immer Mittel und Wege, diesen … Verein zu verlassen. Lucius, irgendwann wird das Ministerium deinen Namen kennen."

Severus Snape stand vor dem stumm gehexten Spiegel und sah sich abschätzend an. Er brauchte nicht auch noch eine Meinung von einem normalerweise toten Gegenstand zu seinem einfallslosen, für ihn aber lediglich praktischen Outfit. Selbstverständlich hätte er nicht unbedingt in dem Spiegel zu sehen brauchen. Er sah so aus wie immer, schwarz war die dominierende Kleiderfarbe. Eine Ausnahme bildete lediglich das weiße Hemd, welches nur an den Ärmeln des Jacketts und am Hals zu sehen war. Er liebte schwarz, schwarz passte immer und war unkompliziert. Seitdem er seine Kleiderwahl bestimmte, kleidete er sich so.

Ein wenig unsicher strich er sich durch das schwarze Haar. Er hatte es sich aus gegebenem Anlass gewaschen, trotzdem sah es noch immer fettig und ungepflegt aus. Er seufzte, was soll's, er wollte sowieso keinen Preis für Schönheit gewinnen. Entschlossen wandte er sich ab. Mit dem missmutigsten Gesicht, dessen er fähig war, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt.

Voldemort würde heute mit einigen treuen Anhängern den Ball des Ministeriums besuchen. Und er und Lucius waren ebenfalls unter den Auserwählten. Er hasste diese Art Veranstaltungen und wenn es der Lord nicht befohlen hätte, würde er sicher niemals daran gedacht haben, auf ein Fest zu gehen. Er war ein Einzelgänger und hasste große und vor allen Dingen fröhliche Menschenansammlungen. Lieber hätte er sich in seinen Büchern vergraben. Er sollte ab der folgenden Woche immerhin eine sehr schwierige Ausbildung absolvieren und würde nach Voldemorts Geheiß früher als üblich seinen Meister ablegen. So sah er seine Teilnahme bei solcherart Festivitäten als Zeitvergeudung an. Außerdem würde Lucius da sein und er wollte ihn nicht öfter sehen, als unbedingt notwendig. Der Schmerz saß immer noch tief.

Die schwarzgekleideten Männer standen lässig in der Bibliothek, hielten ein Glas teuren Portweins in der Hand und warteten darauf, dass die Hausherrin, Bellatrix Lestrange, mit dem Dunklen Lord zusammen auftauchte. Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen können, in der Eingangshalle auf den Mann zu warten, den sie zutiefst verehrte und ihn persönlich zu seinen Anhängern zu führen. Lucius stand neben Rabastan Lestrange und unterhielt sich leise mit ihm. Die beiden Männer waren einander sympathisch und verstanden sich gut. Severus hielt sich in einer entgegengesetzten Ecke auf und beobachtete das Geschehen.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Männer, die am Eingang standen, und ihrem Anführer den Weg freimachten. Gebieterisch glitt dieser in den Raum und sah sich langsam um. Alle seine Anhänger waren da. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Nun, meine Todesser, heute Abend werden wir dem Ministerium zeigen, dass wir eine ernstzunehmende Macht sind. Bislang haben sie noch über uns gespottet und uns nicht ernst genommen. Heute Abend werden Lord Voldemort und seine Anhänger, ihr Todesser, endgültig politisch auferstehen und schon bald wird das Ministerium uns gehören." Er nickte Lucius zu. „Ich möchte, dass du dich unter die Gäste mischst, Lucius, und dich umhörst. Ich werde dich rufen, wenn ich dich brauche." Der Angesprochene nickte, verbeugte sich knapp und verließ den Saal. „Wir anderen …", hörte er noch den Lord sagen, bevor er das Haus durch einen Seiteneingang verließ, um zu apparieren.

Der Ball des Ministeriums war bereits in vollem Gange, als der junge Adelsspross auftauchte, seine Einladung zeigte und eingelassen wurde. In einem Anfall von Leichtsinn verbot das Ministerium nicht das Tragen von Zauberstäben. Er lachte leise. Sollte der Lord ihn rufen, so würde es nur einen Schlenker bedeuten, bis er seine Tarnung trug.

Vor den großen Flügeltüren hielt er einmal inne und setzte die Mine eines gelangweilten Dandys auf. Gern pflegte er diesen Ruf, auch wenn seine Kleidung zu elitär und exklusiv war. Er schlenderte in den großen Saal und versuchte, einen Überblick zu erhalten. Er sah seinen Vater bei einer Gruppe von Männern stehen, die sich um eine junge Frau von atemberaubender Schönheit drängte, und die sich offenbar mit Komplimenten gegenseitig zu übertreffen versuchten. Abraxas Malfoy stand etwas abseits und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, der jungen Frau ein Glas Champagner zu reichen. „Nur dieser edle Schaumwein kann es mit Ihrer Schönheit aufnehmen, meine Verehrteste." Lucius verdrehte die Augen. Eine hübsche Frau und sein Vater verwandelte sich in einen poussierenden Gockel.

„Nehmen Sie sich die Worte meines Vaters nicht zu Herzen, Mylady", sagte er daher und trat zwischen die Männer, die ihm überrascht Platz machten, und griff nach der Hand der Frau, um diese zu seinen Lippen zu führen und ihr einen Handkuss aufzuhauchen. „Nichts kommt Ihrem anmutigen Liebreiz gleich, nicht einmal so ein edles Getränk wie Champagner." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Halten Sie mich für sehr vermessen, wenn ich Ihren Vornamen zu erraten versuche?" Sie lachte perlend auf und legte kokett den Kopf schief. „Wie würden Sie mich nennen?", flirtete sie zurück. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie. „Der einzige Name, der mir bei Ihnen möglich erscheint, lautet Helena … Mit Sicherheit heißen Sie Helena." Lächelnd trat er zurück.

Diesmal lachte Malfoy Senior auf und lenkte somit ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich. „Darf ich Ihnen meinen einzigen Sohn und Erben vorstellen, Miss Black?" Er legte seinen Arm um Lucius' Schulter und zog ihn neben sich. „Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Er wird einmal Herrscher über das malfoy'sche Imperium sein." Eben jener verbeugte sich und lächelte diese blonde Schönheit offen an. „Mein Sohn, darf ich dir Miss Narzissa Black vorstellen?" Narzissa knickste und erwiderte das Lächeln.

Lucius schmunzelte. „Das ist wieder einmal typisch für Sie, Vater, die schönsten Frauen wollen Sie alle für sich. Vielleicht sehe ich deshalb meine Frau Mama so selten?" Abraxas nickte. „Bedenke, mein Sohn, schöne Frauen sind ein Segen. Sie zu beschenken und ihre freudig funkelnden Augen kommt wohl dem am nächsten, was ein Mann Glück nennt." Spielerisch schlug Narzissa ihm leicht auf den Arm. „Aber Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind ein Schelm. Wir Frauen haben mehr zu bieten, als lediglich Schönheit." Lucius hauchte ihr erneut einen Kuss auf den behandschuhten Rücken. „Aber wenige Frauen bewegen sich mit einer derartigen Anmut wie Sie, Miss Black, und ich bin sicher, Sie haben noch mehr zu geben." Er legte sich ihre Hand auf den Arm und wandte sich wieder an Malfoy senior. „Sie verzeihen mir sicher, wenn ich Ihnen diese bezaubernde Frau entführe, Vater? Ich möchte mich gern näher mit ihr unterhalten." Abraxas schlug ihm kollegial auf die Schulter. „Aber natürlich, mein Sohn, du weißt, ich gönne dir nur das Beste vom Besten."

Während die übrigen Männer protestierten, dass ihnen die unvergleichliche Narzissa Black entrissen wurde, kümmerte sich Lucius nicht darum. Er dirigierte seine Begleitung galant durch den Saal zu einem kleinen Alkoven und bot ihr den Stuhl an, der in dieser kleinen Nische stand. Er war froh, der Anwesenheit seines Vaters zu entrinnen. Er hasste diese heuchlerische Heile Welt, die sein Vater gern in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte, um zu vermeiden, dass ihre Konflikte nach außen drangen.

Ganz der aufmerksame Verehrer besann er sich wieder der jungen Frau an seiner Seite, setzte sich auf den imposanten Stuhl neben ihr und lächelte sie charmant an. „Sagen Sie, Miss Black, wie kommt es, dass wir uns bislang nicht begegnet sind? Eine aufregende Frau wie Sie hätte ich niemals vergessen können." Sie sah ihn aus ihren großen blauen Augen an und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich bin in Hogwarts nur ein Jahr unter Ihnen gewesen, Mister Malfoy, und im Anschluss reiste ich auf das Festland, um den Kontinent kennenzulernen." Lucius legte sich seine Hand auf die Brust und verzog gespielt schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Nein … Diese unscheinbare Narzissa Black, die zu meiner Zeit in Hogwarts war? Nein, das können Sie nicht sein. Dieses Mädchen war pummelig und schüchtern. Sie hingegen sind … hinreißend." Erneut lachte Narzissa perlend auf. „Doch, Mr. Malfoy, ich-" Er unterbrach sie, indem er ihr einen Finger auf die fein geschwungenen Lippen legte und noch ein Stück näher rückte. „Nennen Sie mich doch Lucius, meine Helena. Es wäre mir eine Ehre." Narzissa schlug die Augen nieder, dieser Mann raubte ihr den Atem. „Gern … Lucius. Aber nur, wenn Sie mich Narzissa nennen. Und ja, ich war dieses Mädchen. Doch auf dem Kontinent hab ich mich verändert." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Offensichtlich."

„Narzissa?" Druella Black, geborene Rosier, trat zu den beiden und lächelte wohlwollend. Lucius Malfoy galt als wohlerzogen und der Reichtum und der Titel, das er beides einmal erben sollte, machten ihn zu dem begehrtesten Junggesellen der magischen Gesellschaft. Auch wenn er eine gewisse Skrupellosigkeit ausstrahlte, so sah das mütterliche Herz gnädig darüber hinweg - eine Heirat in den Stammbaum der alterwürdigen Familie Malfoy galt als Glückstreffer. Es galt, diese Verbindung zu fördern. Aber dazu musste sie sorgen, dass sich Narzissa rar machte. Einen Mann eroberte eine Frau nicht mit Aufdringlichkeit.

„Mr. Malfoy", gurrte Mutter Black und trat in den Alkoven. „Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen. Wie geht es Ihnen? Man hat ja gehört, Sie wollen in die Fußstapfen Ihres Vater treten und die Leitung der Firma übernehmen?" Lucius stand auf und ehrte diese einflussreiche Matrone ebenfalls mit einem Handkuss. „In der Gesellschaft Ihrer bezaubernden Tochter kann es einem Mann an nichts fehlen", schmeichelte er. „Aber Sie sind eine bösartige Frau, haben Sie uns diesen entzückenden Diamant so lange vorenthalten." Kehlig lachte Mrs. Black auf und reichte Narzissa ihren Arm. „Sie sind ein schlimmer Mann, Mr. Malfoy, ich befürchte, ich muss meine geliebte Tochter vor Ihnen retten. Nicht, dass sie sich unrettbar in Sie verliebt. Ein Mann ihres Formats kann sich unmöglich in Gegenwart meines unschuldigen Engels wohlfühlen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil, Ihre Tochter fasziniert mich über alle Maßen."

Als sich die beiden Frauen schließlich wieder unter die Leute gemischt hatten, seufzte er lautlos. Narzissa Black war zweifellos eine schöne und attraktive Frau, aber er bezweifelte, dass sich ein anspruchsvolles Gespräch zwischen ihnen entwickeln konnte. Eine Frau zu finden, mit der er sich so wie mit Severus unterhalten konnte, war unmöglich. Severus! Er versuchte den Gedanken an seinen ehemaligen Freund zu verdrängen – und damit das Gefühl von Leere, Angst und Unsicherheit.

Keuchend fuhr er zusammen und hielt sich unbewusst den linken Unterarm. _Er_ rief ich zu sich. Hektisch sah Lucius hoch, doch niemand hatte seinen schwachen Moment beachtet. Es hieß, schnell zu handeln. Er sammelte sich, setzte sein übliches arrogantes Grinsen auf und schlenderte zu einem der Ausgänge. In dem Getümmel unbemerkt verschwand er und eilte zu einem der großen, abseits liegenden Räume, von dem er wusste, dass sich der Dunkle Lord dort aufhielt.

Das Orchester spielte gerade einen Walzer und zahlreiche Pärchen drehten sich zu den Klängen dieser berauschenden Musik. Männer und Frauen standen gemischt zusammen, unterhielten sich und vereinzelnd war Gelächter zu hören. Der Minister, ein Mann namens Robert Brucer Kennecky, sah zufrieden auf die Anwesenden und legte den Arm um seine Frau, der Abend versprach wirklich ein voller Erfolg zu werden.

„Wissen Sie mittlerweile, wer für diese fürchterlichen Morde zuständig ist?", hörte der Minister gerade einen Angestellten namens Bartemius Crouch fragen. Er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Nein, leider nichts Genaues. Auch das ungeklärte Verschwinden einer Frau bereitet uns Kopfzerbrechen. Und die Übergriffe auf muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer nehmen auch überhand." Die Frau eines weiteren Ministeriumsangestellten schaltete sich in das Gespräch ein. „Es heißt, ein Mann namens Lord Voldemort sei für diese Taten verantwortlich", sagte sie aufmerksamkeitsheischend. „Er habe auch eine große Anzahl Männer um sich scharren können." Crouch winkte ab. „Unsinn. Dieser Mann ist ein kleiner Irrer, um den Sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Er möchte wohl gern groß und einflussreich sein, aber in Wirklichkeit ist er ein unbedeutendes Licht."

„Sie sollten nicht den Fehler machen, Tom Riddle zu unterschätzen." Ein eindrucksvoller Mann war zu den Diskutierenden getreten und sah mahnend durch seine halbmondförmige Brille. „Ich kenne Mr. Riddle noch aus seiner Schulzeit. Und ich kann sie nur warnen, nehmen Sie ihn ernst." Crouch lachte auf. „Albus Dumbledore, noch immer der alte Schwarzseher?" Dumbledore achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern wandte sich eindringlich an den Minister. „Wenn ich Ihnen einen guten Rat geben darf, Mr. Kennecky … Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Tom Riddle seine Macht nicht ausbauen kann. Er-"

Die großen Flügeltüren des Saals flogen überrascht auf und schepperten mit einem lauten Donnern gegen die Wand. Albus Dumbledore brach ab, das Orchester verstummte und alle Anwesenden richteten ihren Blick auf die Neuankömmlinge. Ein schwarzvermummter Mann betrat den Raum und sechzehn Männer in Zweierreihen folgten ihm in stechendem Gleichschritt. Das rhythmische Donnern ihrer Absätze schuf eine bedrohliche Atmosphäre, so dass die Anwesenden unbewusst einen Schritt zurücktraten. Diese vermummten Gestalten bildeten schließlich ein Spalier und teilten die Menge wie eine menschliche Mauer. Sie standen mit dem Rücken zueinander und mit Blick auf die Anwesenden. Die rechte Hand eines jeden Mannes lag scheinbar ruhig am Gürtel seiner linken Seite – jederzeit bereit, den Zauberstab zu ergreifen und Flüche loszuschicken. Sie rührten sich nicht, doch ihre Augen huschten über die illustre Zahl der Gäste und lieferten eine stumme Warnung.

Der Zaubereiminister wollte gerade etwas sagen, als wieder Bewegung an der Tür entstand und ein großer gut, aber auch bedrohlich aussehender Mann in einer langen, edlen Robe in den Raum glitt. Zufrieden registrierte er die verängstigte Stimmung und dass sich Zauberer vor ihre Hexen drängten. Auffällig langsam ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und begann, regelrecht durch das Spalier zu schweben. Seine dunklen Haare trug er länger als noch zu Schulzeiten, was ihn jünger aussehen ließ.

Vor dem Minister angekommen, deutete Lord Voldemort spöttisch eine Verbeugung an. „Minister", sagte er fast schon flüsternd, war aber dennoch in dem großen, weitläufigen Saal gut zu verstehen. „Es tut mir leid, ungeladen auf Ihrem Ball zu erscheinen, aber bedauerlicherweise hat mich keine Einladung erreicht." Er drehte sich zu den Gästen um und fixierte eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die mit jeweils einem Glas Punsch in der Nähe des Eingangs standen und sich in der Aufmerksamkeit fast aller jungen Damen sonnten. „Wenn niemand sich rührt, wird niemand verletzt. Versucht jemand seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, wird jemand getötet", sagte der Dunkle Lord ruhig und nickte einmal, worauf die Todesser synchron ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und in Duellierhaltung vor sich positionierten.

„Eine neue Ära ist angebrochen", setzte er schließlich an und seine Stimme hallte laut durch den Saal. „Ich stehe hier vor Ihnen als Zeichen eines neuen Aufbruchs. Lange genug haben wir uns vom Ministerium Versprechen anhören müssen, die bewusst gebrochen wurden. Lange genug müssen wir ertragen, dass wir versteckt leben müssen. Wir müssen uns vor Menschen verstecken, die weit unter uns stehen. Uns wird jeden Tag suggeriert, dass wir, die wir unerreicht an der Spitze der Rangordnung stehen, keinen Stolz darauf empfinden dürfen, etwas Besonderes zu sein." Er sah in die Runde und Lucius wurde von einer Gänsehaut erfasst. Er stand nahe der Eingangstür mit dem Rücken zu Voldemort und konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber auch so wusste er, dass dieser Mann eine charismatische Ausstrahlung hatte, der man sich nur schwer entziehen konnte.

„Wir müssen uns zurück erinnern an das, was uns ausmacht", fuhr Voldemort fort. „Durch unsere Fähigkeit, Magie ausüben zu können, stehen wir als Elite über all den Lebewesen dieser Erde. Wir können Dinge schaffen und erreichen, von denen Muggel nur träumen. Unsere Aufgabe ist es daher, die Gesellschaft von diesem unreinen Blut, dass uns zu verseuchen droht, zu reinigen und dieses Krebsgeschwür, als dass sich Muggel und Muggelgeborene entpuppt haben, aus unserer Mitte rauszureißen und zu vernichten. Wir sind dazu auserkoren, zu herrschen und die herausragende Ordnung von Hexen und Zauberern wiederherzustellen." Während er sprach, schritt er zwischen seinen Anhängern entlang und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder auf vereinzelte Hexen und Zauberer, von denen er wusste, dass sie Reinblütig waren.

Severus war froh, dass er seine Person unter der silbernen Maske und der schwarzen Todesserrobe verbergen konnte. Wie bei jedem Treffen in der letzten Zeit fühlte er sich unwohl. Nicht nur, dass er sich als Einzelgänger unbehaglich in größeren Menschenmengen fühlte, er stand zusätzlich noch in der Nähe Albus Dumbledores und er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass der alte Zauberer ihn trotz seiner Maske erkannt hatte. Er fühlte ab und zu Dumbledores prüfenden Blick auf sich gerichtet. Severus brauchte seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, um ruhig in der Reihe seiner Kollegen stehen zubleiben und weiterhin mit erhobenem Zauberstab drohend auf die anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer zu zeigen. Lucius, der wie immer seinen Platz neben ihm eingenommen hatte, schien niemals eine solche Nervosität zu befallen. Er bewunderte die Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit des Blonden in diesen Situationen. Er musste dringend an sich arbeiten, beschloss er. Niemand sollte, wenn dieser ihn ansah, seine wahren Gefühle erraten können. Er musste einen Weg finden, alles was er fühlte und was ihn störte tief in sich zu verbergen - so wie Lucius es tat. Die eindringliche Stimme Voldemorts erreichte auch seine Ohren und er konzentrierte sich auf dessen Rede, die ihn gleichermaßen faszinierte und erschreckte. Gleichzeitig versuchte er Dumbledores prüfende Blicke zu ignorieren. Der alte Mann konnte nicht wissen, dass er, Severus Snape, einer von Voldemorts Handlangern war.

„Ich frage jeden Einzelnen von Ihnen: Möchten Sie es sich länger gefallen lassen, dass jemand, der unrein ist, Ihren Platz einnimmt? Wen stört es nicht, dass jemand, der von den Muggeln abstammt", er betonte das Wort „Muggel", als wäre dies etwas besonders Widerwärtiges, „Ihren _Arbeits_platz einnimmt? Ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft? Stört es Sie nicht, wenn jemand, der Ihnen in Qualifikation und Rasse unterlegen ist, besser dasteht als Sie? Ihr Nachbar hat ein größeres Haus als Sie, lebt wesentlich besser als Sie und das, obwohl er von jener Rasse abstammt, die fast noch barbarisch ums tägliche Überleben kämpft." In diesem Moment sah er auf und strahlte eine Würde aus, die fast jedem Anwesenden den Atem raubte. Es war eine unheimliche Gravität, aber sie war machtvoll, erhaben und in sich selbst ruhend.

„Meine Absicht ist es, die Beseitigung der Muggel im Allgemeinen voranzutreiben und jeden zu bestrafen, der es wagt, dieser nicht existenzwürdigen Kreatur zu helfen." Aufmerksam sah er sich um. „Im Gegensatz zu diesem Minister werde ich dafür sorgen, dass der wahre Wert eines Zauberers und einer Hexe wieder die Bedeutung bekommt, die er oder sie verdient. Wer sich mir anschließt, dem verspreche ich Macht, Ehre und Ansehen … Folgen Sie mir und wir werden den Sieg schon bald unser nennen können. Betreten Sie mir Weg in eine neue, glorreiche Zukunft."

Im Saal herrschte Totenstille, lediglich Albus Dumbledore trat aus dem Schatten des Ministers und blickte Lord Voldemort streng an. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass Sie derartiges planen, Tom", sagte er bedächtig. „Doch, dass Sie dermaßen weit gehen, ein ganzes Volk als Feind zu proklamieren und zu dessen Tod aufrufen, war auch mir nicht in den Sinn gekommen." Voldemort lachte leise – ein Geräusch, das bei vielen eine Gänsehaut hervorrief. „Ihnen kommt vieles nicht in den Sinn, alter Mann." Er ignorierte seinen ehemaligen Professor und wandte sich direkt an den Minister. „Ich fordere Sie auf, Minister Kennecky, die Zeichen der Zukunft richtig zu deuten und sich uns anzuschließen."

Mr. Kennecky schwieg. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und er spürte, dass sämtliche Augenpaare nun auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er hatte geahnt, dass eine derartige Entscheidung einmal fällig sein würde. Doch er hatte gehofft, dass diese nicht in einem derartigen Rahmen stattfinden müsse. Seine Augen huschten über die angsteinflößende Gestalt vor ihm und wanderten die Reihen der treuen Gefolgsleute entlang. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie die Anwesenden überrascht und schockiert zurücktraten. Auroren formierten sich und bereiteten sich auf eine Verteidigung vor. Er nahm Blickkontakt mit Ben Klingy auf, dem Leiter der Aurorenabteilung. Es waren zu viele Unschuldige anwesend, ein Kampf an Ort und Stelle würde zu viele Leben riskieren.

„Dass Sie derart unzufrieden mit der Arbeit des Ministeriums sind, bedauere ich aufrichtig", begann er ausweichend, wurde aber unterbrochen. „Ich bevorzuge die Anrede ‚Lord Voldemort'." Der Minister nickte. „Nun gut, Lord Voldemort. Wie bereits gesagt, bedauere ich Ihre Unzufriedenheit, muss Ihnen aber gleichzeitig mitteilen, dass ein Anschluss seitens des Ministeriums an Ihren … Verein nicht im Interesse der Allgemeinheit steht." Voldemorts Lippen kräuselten sich spöttisch. „Seit wann interessiert sich das Ministerium für das Wohl der Allgemeinheit?" Der Minister ignorierte diese rein rhetorische Frage. „Ich bin gerne bereit, mich mit Ihnen an einem neutralen Ort zu treffen und mit Ihnen über Ihr Missfallen zureden, um dann an einer gemeinsamen Lösung zu arbeiten." Voldemort lachte auf. „Es wird keine Zusammenarbeit geben, Minister. Entweder, das Ministerium schließt sich uns freiwillig an, oder es herrscht Krieg." Wieder senkte sich schockiertes Schweigen über den Saal, hatten vorher ein paar hinter vorgehaltener Hand über die Rede und den Willen des Dunklen Lords diskutiert.

„Das Ministerium wird sich Ihnen nicht anschließen", wiederholte der Minister stoisch und zunehmend wütender. Voldemort nickte und begann, durch die Reihe der Todesser auf den Ausgang zuzuschreiten. „Wie Sie wollen, Minister. Ich gebe Ihnen bis morgen Abend Zeit, sich die Sache noch einmal zu überlegen. Bleiben Sie bei Ihrer Meinung, wird ab morgen Krieg zwischen Ihnen und uns herrschen." Er blieb etwa auf der Hälfte des Weges stehen. Der Minister schluckte. „Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern." Voldemort nickte. „Gut, dann befinden wir uns im Krieg."

Nach dieser Kriegserklärung wandte sich Voldemort ab, er wusste, seine Anhänger würden ihn umfassend schützen, und glitt fast sorglos, so beeindruckend, wie er gekommen war, zwischen den Reihen der immer noch unbeweglich dastehenden Garde in Richtung Ausgang. Je näher er ihm kam, umso vernehmlicher wurde ein allgemeines Murmeln der Menge. Man atmete kurzzeitig auf, als dieser bedrohliche Mann sich anscheinend zurückzog. Die Gefahr schien, im Moment jedenfalls, erst einmal vorbei. Und jeder der anwesenden, meist hochrangigen Zauberer und Hexen war sich der Gefährlichkeit dieser Situation bewusst.

Doch eine kleine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die nahe der Tür standen und feindselig auf die ihnen gegenüberstehenden schwarzgewandeten Zauber starrten, konnten der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Vielleicht dachten sie, dass sie die drohende Gefahr eines Krieges mit einem einzigen, schnellen Schlag beseitigen konnten, vielleicht war ihr Verstand auch zu sehr benebelt, von dem gegossenen Alkohol, vielleicht lag es aber auch an der Leichtsinnigkeit, die junge Männer in ihrem Alter manchmal inne hatten. Im Nachhinein ließ sich nicht mehr genau sagen, was zu der folgenden Eskalation geführt hatte.

Severus, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war, herauszufinden, ob Dumbledore ihn nun erkannt hatte und dem sich entfernenden Zauberer hinterher starrte, wurde unsanft aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als er nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt, halblaut gemurmelte Zaubersprüche hörte. Alarmiert drehte er sich um und konnte noch sehen, wie drei seiner Kollegen, zu seinem Entsetzen war Lucius einer von ihnen, getroffen von zielgerichtet ausgesprochenen Stupors, unsanft gegen einen in der Nähe stehenden Pfeiler geschleudert wurden und wie betäubt liegen blieben. Zu überraschend war der Angriff erfolgt. Ihnen blieb keine Zeit, wirksame Schilde aufzubauen. Dieser Anblick genügte, um heiße Wut in ihm hoch kochen zu lassen. Er riss seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und fixierte kurz die Verursacher. „Potter!", knurrte er leise, als er zumindest einen von ihnen erkannte. Er lächelte grimmig hinter seiner Maske, als er seine Nemesis erkannte. Wer auch sonst würde die Dreistigkeit besessen haben, in dieser bedrohlichen Situation so unbedacht zu handeln?

Während Voldemort ungeachtet des Zwischenfalls den Saal verließ, lieferten sich ein paar seiner Anhänger mit den aufsässigen jungen Zauberern ein kurzes Intermezzo, während der Rest sich rückwärts gehend und weiterhin die Zauberstäbe kampfbereit erhoben, zurückzog. Nach wenigen Minuten war der ungleiche Kampf beendet und fünf der jungen Männer, unter ihnen James Potter und Sirius Black, lagen ebenfalls bewusstlos am Boden. Einer der noch anwesenden Todesser, ein sehr groß gewachsener, breitschultriger Mann setzte seinen Fuß, mit dem eisenbeschlagenen, schwarzen Lederstiefel auf eine der am Boden liegenden Personen und grollte vernehmlich. „Dieses eine Mal haben wir Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen. Ab sofort wird jeder Angriff auf einen von uns mit dem Tod bestraft." Der Rest der geschockten Anwesenden wich noch ein Stückchen weiter zurück und bedächtige Auroren hielten in eindeutigen Bewegungen ihrer Zauberstäbe einige heißblütige Zauberer auf, die sich trotz dieser unmissverständlichen Warnung auf Voldemorts Anhänger stürzen wollten. Zu viele Unschuldige würden bei einem Kampf in diesem Festsaal zu Schaden kommen.

Severus eilte zu Lucius, der mittlerweile wieder zu sich gekommen war, und packte ihn an der Schulter, in der Absicht, ihm hoch zu helfen. Er konnte durch die Augenschlitze in Lucius' Maske sehen, dass sich Blut auf dessen Schläfe befand. Auch schien eine Rippe angeknackst zu sein, da Lucius verhalten stöhnte und sein Atem rasselnd aus dem Mund entwich. Trotz seiner Verletzungen, wand sich der Blonde aus Severus' Griff. Barsch wies er den Freund von sich. „Lass mich, ich kann allein aufstehen", herrschte er Snape an und versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Es war ihm unangenehm und peinlich, so schnell getroffen worden zu sein. Es war einem Malfoy nicht würdig, und dass ausgerechnet Severus ihn so sehen musste, beschämte ihn umso mehr. „Sei nicht, albern. Lass dir helfen, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich hier raus", flüsterte Severus, während er Lucius' Schulter noch fester packte und ihn unsanft auf die Füße zog. Den Zauberstab drohend auf die Umstehenden gerichtet, schaffte es Severus den Arm um Lucius Taille zu legen und in Begleitung einiger zurückgebliebener Todesser den Saal zu verlassen.

Sobald sie das Freie erreicht hatten, holte er sich die Erlaubnis des Lords, seinen verletzten Freund nach Hause zu bringen. Voldemort musterte Lucius abschätzend, der sich schwer atmend an die Hauswand lehnte, und dem ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut über das Gesicht lief. „Gut, Snape. Bring ihn zu einem Heiler", ordnete er an und an Lucius gerichtet: „Du solltest aufmerksamer sein. Wenn dies nicht einfallslose Stümper gewesen wären, sondern ausgebildete Auron, wärst du jetzt tot. Das gilt für euch alle", herrschte er ein wenig lauter sämtliche Todesser in seinem Gefolge an. Mit einer winkenden Handbewegung entließ er die beiden.

Severus schlang noch einmal den Arm um Lucius, der wieder lautstark zu protestieren begann, und apparierte vor die Tore von Malfoy Manor. Er wusste zwar, dass er hier nicht erwünscht war, aber Lucius' Eltern wünschte sicherlich, dass ihr Sohn von dem Heiler der Familie behandelt werden würde. Keinesfalls könnte er ihn ins öffentliche St. Mungo bringen. Innerlich tat es ihm weh, wie nachdrücklich Lucius seine Hilfe ablehnte. Doch er sah es einfach als seine Pflicht an, der einzigen Person zu helfen, der er tiefere Gefühle entgegengebrachte, auch wenn diese sie nicht erwiderte. Seufzend pochte er gegen das Eingangsportal, welches sich schon nach kurzer Zeit öffnete.

Mrs. Malfoy eilte durch die Eingangshalle auf ihren Sohn zu. Ihr Mann befand sich noch auf einem der Bälle des Ministeriums. Sie versuchte sich meistens solchen Anlässen fern halten zu können, waren sie ihr ein Dorn im Auge. Sie hasste Menschenansammlungen. Sie sah, wie ihr Sohn gegen Severus taumelte, als dieser ihn ins Innere des Anwesens brachte. „Was ist passiert?", kreischte sie fast schon hysterisch und wollte Lucius in die Arme schließen.

„Geh", raunzte dieser seine Mutter an. „Ich kann das alleine." Sie fuhr verängstigt zusammen und sah Severus hilfesuchend an. Als jener seinen Freund stützen wollte, wurde auch er Opfer von Lucius' verbalen Attacken. „Hau ab, Sev, ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Ich kann alleine gehen." Niemand sah, wie er sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig zu werden. Der Pfeiler, gegen den er, von einem Stupor getroffen, geschleudert worden war, hatte ihn mehr verletzt als er zugeben wollte. Keiner, und erst recht Severus, sollte seine Schwäche sehen …

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**03. Kapitel – Neue Wege**

Die härtesten Prüfungen, welche wir in dieser Welt durchzumachen haben, sind sicherlich die, Personen auf immer zu verlieren, welche uns teuer sind. Standhaftigkeit, Entschlossenheit, Vernunft sind nur schwache Stützen unter so traurigen Umständen, und wir hören in solchen Augenblicken nur auf unseren Schmerz.

_Friedrich II., der Große_

Noch einmal überprüfte Severus den Sitz seiner Robe, strich sich hier und da eine imaginäre Fusel vom schwarzen Stoff und glättete mit nervösen Fingern die Falten seiner Hose. Er wollte ordentlich und vorzeigbar aussehen, wenn er bei Meister Bunsen erschien. Heute war sein erster Tag als Meisterlehrling und er wollte einen guten Eindruck machen. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er freute sich auf diese Herausforderung. Er würde sein Bestes geben und war ebenfalls exzellent vorbereitet - nicht umsonst war er Schuljahresbester in Zaubertränke gewesen. Er wusste, sein Wissen lag in diesem Fach weit über dem Standard. Er würde allen - vor allen Dingen Voldemort - beweisen, dass er in kürzester Zeit seine Ausbildung mit Erfolg absolvieren konnte.

Ein kurzes bekanntes Ziehen am linken Unterarm riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Severus erschrak, wusste er doch, was dieses bedeutete. „Nicht jetzt, bitte, nicht jetzt. Ich muss doch pünktlich sein", jammerte er leise. Voldemort rief ihn und er musste erscheinen. Er würde niemals pünktlich zu Meister Bunsen kommen. Aber es gab einfach keine Alternative - Voldemort würde niemals verstehen, dass er seine Ausbildung _ihm_ vorzog. Und Meister Bunsen, so hoffte er, würde ihm diese Verspätung nachsehen, kannte er Voldemort doch selbst. Unangenehm war es ihm trotzdem.

So zog er schweren Herzens die schwarze Todesserrobe über seine normale Robe. Prüfend fuhren seine Hände in eine der weiten Taschen. Er fühlte das kühle Material der silbernen Maske an seinen Fingerspitzen. Noch ein letzter Griff zum Kaminsims, um sich den dort bereit liegenden Zauberstab zu nehmen und einzustecken, dann verließ der junge Mann eilig, mit weit hinter ihm aufbauschenden Roben das schäbige Zimmer. Nach ein paar Schritten apparierte er und materialisierte sich auf einer Lichtung im Wald. Voldemort traf seine Anhänger fast immer unter freien Himmel. Selten versammelten sie sich in geschlossenen Räumen - Riddle hatte eine unerklärliche Abneigung gegen feste Steinwände. Warum auch immer.

Severus' Blick schweifte kurz über die Anwesenden. Er stellte fest, dass Voldemort wohl nur die Mitglieder der beiden Kreise zu sich gerufen hatte. Es schien, als ob schon alle Betreffenden da wären. Nein, Lucius war nicht da, Severus hatte ihn jedenfalls nicht entdecken können. Die Zeit verrann und kein weiterer Todesser war gekommen. Snape machte sich Sorgen. Was würde der Herr tun, wenn er merkte, dass Malfoy fehlte? Er würde es merken, dessen war er sich sicher. Sie formierten sich wieder unaufgefordert in einen zweireihigen Kreis. Ein jeder wusste, wo sein Platz war und auch Severus fügte sich nach einem Handzeichen von einem der Maskierten an der für ihn bezeichneten Stelle ein. Der Platz neben ihm blieb weiterhin leer. Severus war mehr als nur nervös. Die Zeit rannte geradezu. Er würde auf gar keinen Fall mehr rechtzeitig zu seinem Meister kommen und Lucius war nicht da. Waren seine Verletzungen schwerwiegender, als es damals den Anschein gehabt hatte?

Die groß gewachsene Gestalt Tom Riddles brach durch das Grün des Waldes und ging gemessenen Schrittes auf den Kreis seiner Untergebenen zu. Er liebte große Auftritte, zelebrierte sie geradezu und zu Severus Leidwesen ließ er sich gerade heute sehr viel Zeit dabei. Er schritt die Reihen der Männer ab und sah jedem Einzelnen mit durchdringendem Blick in die Augen. Die so Angesehenen schlugen schon nach kurzer Zeit die Augen nieder. Er kam an der leeren Stelle an, an der normalerweise Lucius hätte stehen müssen, stoppte kurz und ging hoheitsvollen Schrittes weiter. Seinem Gesicht konnte man nicht ansehen, ob er wütend war. Vor Severus blieb er erneut stehen. „Malfoy ist also noch immer unpässlich?" Klar und laut hallte die Stimme über den Platz. Wieder rann ein Meer von Schweiß über Severus' Rücken. „Ich nehme es an, Sir." Er bemühte sich um einen teilnahmslosen Gesichtsausdruck. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war dem dunklen Zauber seine Angst und Nervosität zu zeigen.

„Du bist sein bester Freund und weißt nicht, wie es ihm geht?", fragte Voldemort verwundert. Seine Augen bohrten sich geradezu in die von Severus'. „Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit mich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen", antwortete dieser ausweichend. „Du wirst ihm etwas von mir ausrichten, Snape." Nun nahm Voldemorts Stimme einen drohenden Ton an. „Niemand, ich wiederhole _niemand_, wird ohne mein Wissen einem von mir anberaumten Treffen fernbleiben - aus welchem Grund auch immer. Der einzige Grund, der akzeptiert wird, ist der Tod. Da dein Freund aber nicht tot ist, hätte er hier sein müssen. Ich werde mir also eine entsprechende Strafe für ihn überlegen müssen." Damit wandte er sich ab und schritt weiter die Reihe der Männer ab.

Insgeheim überlegte der Lord, wie er in Zukunft vermeiden konnte, dass einzelne Mitglieder seine Aufforderungen einfach ignorierten. Sie müssten alle dazu gezwungen werden, seine Befehle ohne Ausnahme zu befolgen. Vielleicht wäre es machbar, das Mal so zu modifizieren, dass jeder Todesser nach einer gewissen Zeitspanne Schmerz verspüren würde, sollte er nicht umgehend auftauchen? Und vielleicht war es sogar in sofern erweiterbar, dass sich der Schmerz stetig steigerte und schließlich – bei vollkommener Befehlsverweigerung – tödlich endete? Nur er, Lord Voldemort, würde den Schmerz fortnehmen können. Ja, das gefiel ihm. Er würde noch darüber nachdenken müssen, wie und wann das Mal erkennen würde, dass der jeweilige Todesser dem Ruf gefolgt war, und sich wieder beruhigte. Ebenso musste er sich eine effiziente Möglichkeit überlegen, wie es Ausnahmen erkannte. Immer wieder kam es vor, dass ein Todesser mit seinem Wissen einen Auftrag erledigen und daher einer Versammlung fernbleiben musste. Der Ansatz war gut, er würde darüber nachdenken …

Der Lord schien sich Gedanken über den Zwischenfall beim letzten Einsatz gemacht zu haben. Er warf seinen Männern vor, nicht gut genug im Kampf und in Verteidigung ausgebildet zu sein und er bildete einzelne Arbeitsgruppen, mit dem Ziel, dass diese mehrmals in der Woche zusammenkommen und das Werfen von Bannen und Flüchen und Gegenflüchen üben sollten. Er würde in absehbarer Zeit eine Probe ansetzten und die Fertigkeiten seiner Männer genauestens überprüfen.

Severus verfolgte das folgende Geschehen nur noch mit mäßigem Interesse. Seine Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich über das eben Gehörte. Er musste zu Lucius. Er musste ihn warnen und vorbereiten und selbstverständlich wollte er wissen, wie es seinem Freund ging. Noch immer fühlte er sich von dem schönen, blonden Mann angezogen. Es verging keine Nacht, in der er nicht von ihrer einzigen gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht träumte. Von Lucius' festem nacktem Körper, an den er sich in Ekstase verlangend gerieben hatte. Von den weichen, blonden Haaren, in die er seine Hände vergraben und von seinem sinnlichen Mund, der ihn wild und voller Leidenschaft geküsste hatte. Noch mehr Schweiß rann unter Severus' Robe herab und er stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass seine Hose im Schritt unheimlich eng geworden war. Er war dankbar, dass die weite Robe, die Beule, die sich gebildet hatte, überdeckte. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie konnte man in Gesellschaft dieser Männer und gerade in der Nähe Voldemorts, derartige Gedanken hegen. Aber er kam einfach nicht gegen das Bild des nackten Lucius an, der ihn mit kräftigen und doch zärtlichen Stößen nahm, welches sein Geist immer wieder formte. So war er mehr als froh, als Voldemort das Ende der Versammlung verkündete und sie sich entfernen durften.

Severus war einer der Ersten, die den Platz verließen und auf die nahen Bäume zu strebten. Nichts wie weg. Er durfte sich auf gar keinen Fall noch länger aufhalten lassen. Was würde Meister Bunsen sagen, wenn er so spät bei ihm eintraf? Er apparierte so schnell es irgend ging und fand sich vor der großen Eichentür wieder, hinter der sich Meister Bunsens Labor in Rom befand. Schnell zog er die Todesserrobe und Maske aus und verkleinerte das Ganze zu einem handlichen Päckchen, welches er einsteckte. Zögerlich klopfte Severus an.

Unter vielen Verbeugungen verschwand der Hauself, der ihm eine Tasse Tee gebracht hatte. Lucius nickte und setzte sich zufrieden auf. So war das Leben angenehm. Als sein Mal ihm Voldemorts Ruf suggerierte, überlegte er kurz. Er wusste, er müsste eigentlich dieser Aufforderung folgen, doch er genoss es viel zu sehr, einmal faul zu sein. Ihm war klar, dass der Dunkle Lord ungehalten sein würde, wenn er der Versammlung fernblieb. Aber der Lord wusste, dass er, Lucius, verletzt war und wenn er durchaus noch ein wenig mehr litt, könnte er sich mit Sicherheit erlauben, im Bett zu bleiben. Er grinste.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, zuckte er kurz zusammen, stellte dann aber die Teetasse auf das Nachtschränkchen und schlüpfte wieder unter die Decke, nur um einen leidenden Eindruck zu vermitteln. „Herein", krächzte er gespielt krank. „Das hast du davon", wetterte Malfoy senior, während er den Raum betrat. „Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass es nicht gut ausgehen wird. Aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören. Dass du jetzt hier liegst, hast du dir ganz allein selbst zu zuschreiben." – „Vater!", stöhnte Lucius und diesmal war der gequälte Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht gespielt. „Wollten Sie nicht Dolohow besuchen?" Der ältere Mann schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf. „Antonin war nicht zu Hause." Dann zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und setze sich.

„Was hältst du von Miss Black?", fragte er und Lucius sah ihn verblüfft, ob dieses spontanen Themenwechsels, an. „Sie ist schön. Warum?" Abraxas grinste. „Sie hat gutes Blut, entstammt einer alten Familie – wenn auch nur oberer Mittelstand. Aber die Aristokratie wird in den nächsten fünfzehn Jahren keine Ehekandidatin aufweisen können. Daher bleibt nur diese gehobene Schicht. Sie hat eine große Mitgift zu bieten, ist schön und offensichtlich auch bescheiden." Lucius sah seinen Vater aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Was wollen Sie, Vater?" – „Ich will, dass du Miss Narzissa den Hof machst und sie heiratest. Ich habe den Eindruck, ihre Mutter plant etwas Ähnliches. Eine Verbindung zwischen dem Hause Malfoy und den Blacks wäre ein guter gesellschaftlicher Schachzug. Wir könnten die Blacks somit unterordnen und keine andere Familie stünde mehr über uns." Lucius verdrehte die Augen. Seit Jahren lag ihm sein Vater in den Ohren, er möge endlich heiraten und Erben zeugen. Doch er verspürte keinerlei Bedürfnis danach, sich zu vermählen. Schon gar nicht eine Modepuppe wie Narzissa Black. Und erst Recht nicht nach der Sache mit Severus.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Narzissa Black und ich zusammenpassen würden", meinte er daher und ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Wenn er die Augen schloss, verstand sein Vater hoffentlich, dass er seine Ruhe haben wollte. Doch dieser ignorierte diesen Versuch hartnäckig. „Du kannst nicht vor deinen Pflichten als Malfoy fliehen", schimpfte Abraxas. „Du musst irgendwann einen Sohn zeugen und dann besser jetzt mit einer Frau, die ansehnlich ist, als später mit einem hässlichen Weib." Er stand auf. „Ich erwarte von dir, dass du Miss Black zu einer Malfoy machst!" Mit einem lauten Zuknallen der Tür verlieh er seinem Befehl Nachdruck.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Meister Bunsen steckte seinen grauhaarigen Kopf hindurch. Unter dichten Brauen blitzten ein paar listige, graue Augen, die erbost auf den Ankömmling sahen. „Du kommst spät, Snape!", herrschte er den nervös auf den Zehenspitzen wippenden, jungen Zauberer an. Nach einem kurzen prüfenden Blick nach links und rechts öffnete der Zaubertrankmeister die Tür nur noch wenig weiter. Severus musste sich anstrengen, um hindurch schlüpfen zu können. Leise schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm.

Nicht ganz so leise brach Meister Bunsens ein wenig schrille Stimme über ihn herein. „Also Snape, ich sage dir dies hier nur ein einziges Mal!", schimpfte er aufgebracht und baute sich in seiner vollen Größe vor dem schwarz Gekleideten auf. Trotzdem ging Bunsen Snape nicht weiter als bis zur Brust, was der Bedrohlichkeit, die der Meister ausstrahlte, allerdings keinen Abbruch tat. „Auch wenn du anscheinend ein Günstling dieses ... dieses … Zauberers bist, genießt du bei mir keine Sonderrechte. Du wirst morgen früh um Punkt fünf Uhr hier sein. Du wirst auf die jeweilige Aufgabe, die du gestellt bekommen wirst, vorbereitet sein. Du wirst konzentriert und sorgfältig arbeiten, solange du in meinem Labor bist. Du wirst die Bücher, die ich dir leihe, mit absoluter Sorgfalt behandeln, sie werden bei deinem Abschluss nicht eine geknickte Seite aufweisen. Du wirst nicht nur deinen Arbeitsplatz, sondern das gesamte Labor sauber halten - an jedem verdammten Tag, an dem du hier arbeitest. Du bist hier, um ein Meister in der schwierigen Wissenschaft und exakten Kunst der Zaubertränke zu werden. Ich dulde keinerlei Zauberstabgefuchtel in meinem Labor und ich hoffe, dass du, wenn du deine Ausbildung erfolgreich abgeschlossen hast, die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören, zu schätzen weißt. Ich kann dich lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut und sogar den Tod verkorkt." Vor Snape auf- und abgehend, hatte der Meister belehrend gesprochen. Allerdings sah er ihn missbilligend an, bei dem letzten Teil seiner Rede und fuhr abfällig fort: „Zweifellos wirst du Letzteres bei deinen Kumpanen gut gebrauchen können. Wage es ja niemals, wieder zu spät zu kommen und mir meine Zeit zu stehlen. Ob Gefallen hin oder her ... ich werde mich weigern, dich auszubilden, wenn ich merke, dass du dies alles nicht Ernst nimmst. Und jetzt nimm dir einen Besen, Snape, und kehre mein Labor." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Meister um und verschwand hinter einem Regal, welches mit Reagenzgläsern dicht gefüllt war.

Severus war nach dieser Rede zu eingeschüchtert, als das er es gewagt hätte, zu protestieren oder sich wegen seines Zuspätkommens zu rechtfertigen. Er sah sich in dem riesigen Labor um, ignorierte die äußerst interessant aussehenden und auf unzähligen Labortischen aufgereihten Versuchsreihen mit verschiedenen Tränken und die dutzenden Feuerstellen, mit brodelnden Tränken. Er nahm sich einen Besen und begann sorgfältig, jede nur erreichbare Ecke zu kehren.

Er war gerade fertig und hatte eine ansehnliche Menge Schmutz auf ein Kehrblech gefegt, als aus einer dunklen Ecke hinter einem Regal Meister Bunsen hervor schoss und sich wieder vor ihm aufbaute. „Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?" Snape antwortete wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Den _Trank der Lebenden_ _Toten_." - „Grundlage für den Trank des Friedens?" - „Mondstein." - „Bestandteile des Vielsafttrankes?" - „Baumschlangenhaut, Knöterich, Florfliegen, Blutegel ..." Mit etwas leiernder Stimme zählte Snape sämtliche Bestandteile auf und vergaß auch nicht zu erwähnen, dass man ein Haar der betreffenden Person, in die man sich verwandeln wollte, benötigte. „Aus welchem Kraut kann man ein hochwirksames Gegengift herstellen?" Listige Augen sahen Snape an. Doch dieser antwortete, kaum dass der Meister die Frage gestellt hatte. „Weinrauten."

So zog sich dieses Frage- und Antwortspiel über eine Stunde hin und widerwillig musste der Zaubertränkemeister anerkennen, dass sein neuer Lehrling übermäßig viel Wissen in dieser Wissenschaft besaß. Auch wenn er seiner Meinung nach viel zu hochnäsig war und sich noch dazu den falschen Leuten angeschlossen hatte, so würde er doch einen passablen, wenn nicht sogar genialen Tränkemeister abgeben. Dies würde er dem verschlossen wirkenden jungen Mann jedoch nicht sagen, stattdessen piesackte er Snape den lieben langen Tag. Überfiel ihn mit immer neuen _niederen_ Aufgaben. Ließ ihn Kessel schrubben - ohne die Anwendung von Magie, da er der Ansicht war, dass zuviel Magie die Reinheit der später darin gebrauten Tränke beeinflusste. Er hetzte den arg schwitzenden Jungen von A nach B, ließ ihn Zutaten sortieren und tat alles, um es dem Anhänger Tom Riddles so schwer, wie irgend möglich zu machen. Und um zu testen, wie ernst dem Jungen die Ausbildung war.

Aus Severus' fest zusammengepressten Mund kam kein Wort der Beschwerde. Widerspruchslos ließ er alles über sich ergehen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte beleidigende Bemerkungen über seine Dürrheit, seine falschen Ansichten und seine angeblich zu arroganten Antworten. Tief in ihm drin, traf ihn jede Beleidigung, jede diskriminierende Tätigkeit, die der Meister ihn ausführen ließ, wie ein Peitschenhieb. Aber er hatte sich vorgenommen diese Lehrzeit durchzustehen und er hatte ein Ziel. Er würde Tränkemeister werden - komme, was da wolle - und irgendwann würde er es diesem unangenehmen, niederträchtigen, kleinen, schmierigen Kerl von einem Meister schon zeigen. Unangebrachte Rachegedanken wirbelten einige Zeit in Snapes Kopf, ehe er seinen Verstand wieder auf die Kunst des Tränkebrauens richtete.

Am Ende eines langen Arbeitstages hatte er Schwielen an den Händen - vom vielen Kehren und Kesselschrubben, Blasen an den Füßen, vom vielen hin und her Laufen und ihm schwirrte der Kopf vom ewigen Abfragen verschiedener Tränkezutaten. Müde lehnte er an der Wand und wartete auf erneute Anweisungen von Meister Bunsen oder, was ihm wesentlich lieber wäre, darauf, dass er gehen konnte. Laut und vernehmlich knurrte Severus der Magen. Er hatte mittags gerade einmal zehn Minuten Zeit gehabt, schnell ein Brot hinunterzuschlingen, welches ihm ein Hauself gebracht hatte, ehe er weiter arbeiten musste.

„Nun Snape, ich habe noch eine Aufgabe für dich." Wie aus dem Boden gestampft stand Bunsen vor ihm und reichte ihm ein dickes Buch. „Tausend Zauberkräuter und Pilze ... Du wirst es bis morgen durcharbeiten und mir eine Abhandlung schreiben. Thema: Die verschiedenen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten von Zauberkräutern in der Medizin – fünfzig Zoll, nicht mehr, nicht weniger." Bunsen lächelte eines seiner seltenen und total verschlagen aussehenden Lächeln. „Ein sehr schönes, umfassendes Thema, wie ich finde." Er machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung. „Geh jetzt, Snape. Ich erwarte dich morgen - Punkt fünf Uhr."

Severus richtete sich kerzengerade auf und verließ erhobenen Kopfes das Labor. Niemals hätte er zugegeben, dass er am Boden zerstört war - fix und fertig von der Arbeit und gekränkt von den offensichtlichen Schikanen des Tränkemeisters. Mit Grauen dachte er an seine Lehrzeit und nahm sich vor, diese so schnell, wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Nicht nur der Dunkle Lord wollte, dass er die vorgegebene Lehrzeit unterschritt. Nein, auch er selbst hatte dieses hochgesteckte Ziel nun vor Augen.

Trotz des gewaltigen Umfangs seiner Hausaufgabe, wollte er noch Lucius besuchen. Er musste den Freund wenigstens fünf Minuten sehen und mit ihm sprechen. Also apparierte er vor die Tore Malfoy Manors.

Nervös stand Severus vor der großen, handgeschnitzten Tür, Nervosität schien heute sein ständiger Begleiter zu sein. Er horchte kurz und meinte, eine Stimme vernommen zu haben, die sich der Tür näherte. Schnell huschte er in eine Nische an der Wand, die von einem riesigen Wandteppich verdeckt wurde. Zum Glück konnte er seinen Körper gerade noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen, als die Tür von innen aufgerissen wurde und ein sichtlich wütender Abraxas Malfoy hinaus stürmte und die Tür kräftig zu schlug. Gedämpft vor sich hinschimpfend ging dieser den Gang in entgegengesetzter Richtung hinunter. „Dummkopf", hörte man den alten Mann schimpfen. „Ich werde es auch ein drittes Mal zur Sprache bringen und … Idiot ..." Severus atmete auf. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er hier Lucius' Vater begegnet wäre. Der hätte ihn sicherlich kurzerhand am Schlafittchen gepackt und rausgeworfen. er hätte niemals die Gelegenheit bekommen, mit seinem Freund zu sprechen, ihn zu sehen.

Leise seufzend glitt er wieder hervor und klopfte kurz. Das Herein nicht abwartend, betrat er Lucius' Räume. Er wollte es nicht riskieren, eventuell doch noch gesehen zu werden. Suchend sah er sich um und sein Blick traf auf Lucius', der bis zur Nasenspitze zugedeckt in seinem Bett lag und ihn erstaunt ansah. Er hatte wohl nicht mit ihm gerechnet. „Hallo Lucius", krächzte er. Seine Stimme schien angesichts des Freundes auch nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen. Lucius starrte ihn noch immer erstaunt an. Er war mehr als überrascht, Severus zu sehen. Nach ihrem letzten Treffen hätte er nicht gedacht, dass dieser jemals wieder auftauchen würde. Er hatte sich eingeredet, es sei besser so. Doch er vermisste den Schwarzhaarigen. „Hallo", sagte er daher, unsicher, ob er sich freuen sollte oder nicht.

„Es geht dir wohl immer noch nicht gut", stellte Severus überflüssigerweise fest und musterte Lucius angestrengt. Er konnte auf den ersten Blick zwar keine großartige Verletzung und deren Behandlung in Form von Bandagen oder Verbänden erkennen, aber es musste ja einen Grund haben, warum der Blonde am helllichten Tag, oder besser gesagt Abend, im Bett lag. Unsicher, wie er sich nach Lucius' zurückhaltender Begrüßung verhalten sollte, trat er langsam näher - zu setzen wagte er sich nicht. „Du warst heute nicht beim Treffen … Ging es dir so schlecht?"

Lucius sah den Jüngeren nachdenklich an. Dann setzte er sich auf, wobei die Decke herunterrutschte und Severus sehen konnte, dass Lucius offensichtlich die Angewohnheit hatte, nackt zu schlafen. Lucius kümmerte sich nicht drum, im Hause Malfoy war ein schamhaftes Verhalten noch nie vorgekommen. „Möchtest du was trinken?", fragte er stattdessen und deutete auf einen Stuhl. „Ja." Severus nickte und setzte sich erleichtert. Es irritierte ihn maßlos, dass Lucius anscheinend nackt war. Noch mehr verunsicherte ihn, dass er ganz offensichtlich keinerlei Verletzungen aufwies. Noch einmal beschloss er ihn zu fragen. „Warum bist du heute nicht gekommen. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, Lucius. Der Lord war, gelinde gesagt, sehr ärgerlich."

Ein Hauself erschien, nachdem Lucius mit den Fingern geschnipst hatte, und der Blonde warf seinem Besucher einen warnenden Blick zu. „Wenn du nun die Güte hättest, Magenta zu sagen, was du gern trinken möchtest?", spottete er sanft. „Whiskey!" Snape trank immer Whiskey, wenn er im Manor war. Lucius hatte einfach den Besten. Er sah die Elfe nicht einmal an, als er seine Bestellung aufgab. Er fixierte die eisgrauen Augen seines Freundes. „Du hast es gehört, Magenta." Der Hauself verschwand, nur um Sekunden später mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche des gewünschten Lebenswassers aufzutauchen. Sie kannte den jungen Herrn inzwischen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass auch dieser niemals einem Gläschen abgeneigt war. Wieder unter unzähligen Verbeugungen verschwand sie – diesmal durch die Tür.

„Lucius, rede endlich mit mir." Severus wurde langsam ungehalten. Die Ereignisse des Tages hatten ihn in eine Art Loch fallen lassen, aus dem er mühsam wieder herauszukrabbeln versuchte, und Lucius war im Moment wirklich keine Hilfe für ihn. Dieser sah ihn kühl an. „Mir war nicht danach, heute nach der Pfeife des Dunklen Lords zu tanzen." Arrogant trank er seinen Whiskey in einem Schluck aus und schüttete sich nach.

Einen Moment lang starrte Severus verblüfft in das blasierte Gesicht Malfoys. Erst als der eben genossene Whiskey unangenehm die Kehle herunter lief, verschluckte er sich und begann zu husten. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Der Blonde sah ihn selbstgefällig an. „Natürlich ist es mein Ernst. Ich habe mir heute eine Auszeit genommen. Ich habe keine Lust, ewig nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen und ständig einen seiner unnützen Aufträge zu erledigen. Ich bin ein Malfoy, kein _garçon__de__courses_. Noch Whiskey?" Hart setzte Severus sein Glas auf den Tisch. „Du scheinst die ganze Angelegenheit nicht Ernst zu nehmen, Lucius. Der Dunkle Lord war ernsthaft erzürnt. Er hat mir aufgetragen, dir auszurichten, dass der einzige Grund, der ein Fernbleiben rechtfertigt, der Tod ist. Er wird dich bestrafen und ich möchte, ehrlich gesagt, nicht in deiner Haut stecken." Überheblich sah Lucius den Jüngeren an. „Was soll er machen? Mich umbringen? Mitnichten. Dazu bin ich viel zu wertvoll. Durch mich kommt er an das Geld, dass er für seine … Unternehmungen braucht. Und ich werde ihm weitaus lukrativere Quellen offenbaren können. Der Dunkle Lord kann es sich nicht erlauben, einen Malfoy zu brüskieren und gegen sich aufzubringen."

Severus konnte angesichts dieser bodenlosen Arroganz nicht mehr ruhig bleiben. Den ganzen Tag hatte man auf ihm herumgetreten, ihn gedemütigt und ihm Befehle erteilt. Zu guter Letzt musste er sich noch die arroganten Flausen seines einstmals besten Freundes anhören. Das war einfach zu viel für ihn. Er stand so ungestüm auf, dass der Stuhl, auf dem er saß, nach hinten umkippte. Es störte ihn nicht. Aus wütend glitzernden, schwarzen Augen sah er Lucius, der immer noch sehr locker und entspannt in seinem Bett saß, an und schimpfte: „Du bist ein blasiertes, arrogantes, eitles Arschloch, Lucius! Du hast keine Ahnung über welche Möglichkeiten der Dunkle Lord verfügt. Selbst wenn er dich nicht tötet, dann hat er genügend Optionen, dich empfindlich zu verletzten. Ich muss dir wohl nicht sagen, dass es mannigfaltige Wege in der schwarzen Magie gibt, die er anwenden könnte. Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht so hochnäsig sein. Auch ein Malfoy ist nicht gefeit vor Strafe und ich weiß nicht, wie viele Schmerzen du aushalten kannst. An deiner Stelle würde ich zu ihm gehen und mir eine sehr gute Ausrede einfallen lassen. Vielleicht fällt deine Strafe dann milder aus. Aber vielleicht solltest du eher zu ihm gehen und ihm genau das sagen, was du mir jetzt gesagt hast. Wir werden sehen, wieweit du mit deiner himmelschreienden Arroganz kommst, … du Narr!" Schwer atmend zog Severus den Stuhl auf die Beine und ließ sich wieder darauf nieder. Er nahm sich die Whiskeyflasche und schenkte sich ein. Mit einem Zug hatte er mehr als ein halbes Glas hinuntergekippt.

Der Gemaßregelte versteckte seine Verletzung, die durch diese harschen Worte entstanden war, unter einer Maske von Spott und Häme. ‚Es soll noch mehr schmerzen, als dich täglich zu sehen?', dachte er. „Das kann dir doch nur Recht sein", fauchte Lucius stattdessen. „Dann steh ich dir nicht mehr im Weg und du kannst endlich höher aufsteigen. Im Moment bist du ja schon sein Liebling." Auch er griff nach der Flasche und trank dann das neu eingeschenkte Glas rasch aus. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob man sich auch beim Dunklen Lord hochficken kann." Die Worte waren zu schnell gesprochen. Er hatte eigentlich nichts dergleichen sagen wollen, doch er war zu erzürnt, weil sich Severus anmaßte, ihn kritisieren zu wollen. Später würde er sie bereuen, doch in diesem Augenblick war es das, was er dachte.

Wenn Severus von Natur aus schon eine fahle Gesichtsfarbe hatte, so wurde er nun leichenblass. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet der Mann, mit dem ihn eine langjährige, sehr enge Freundschaft verband, zu einem solchen Tiefschlag ansetzte. Diesmal stand er langsam auf und stellte sein Glas vorsichtig, als wäre es aus hochzerbrechlichem Material, auf dem Tisch ab. Leise und beherrscht begann er zu sprechen. „Ich bin keinesfalls darauf aus, in Tom Riddles Organisation sehr hoch zu steigen. Dies war niemals mein Ziel und das weißt du. Ein derartiges Karrieredenken liegt mir nicht. Ich dachte immer, uns verbindet mehr als ein paar Gläser Whiskey und das eine oder andere Treffen beim Lord - inklusive der gemeinsam begangenen Morde. Aber anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt. Es wird das Beste sein, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Du kannst sicher sein, dass ich dein ehrenwertes Haus nicht mehr betreten werde." Severus war zutiefst gekränkt. Er drehte sich langsam um und schritt zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich allerdings noch einmal um. „Du warst mir immer eine Art Vorbild ... Lucius. Und ich hatte gehofft, nachdem was war, dass wir-" Er brach ab. „Es war sehr schön, wirklich … Aber ich hab mich geirrt, du bist doch nichts anderes als ein egoistisches Arschloch."

Lucius, der seine Worte bereute und wusste, dass er seinen wohl ehemaligen Freund zu Unrecht beschuldigte, hatte gerade zu etwas angesetzt, das am ehesten einer Entschuldigung gleich gekommen wäre. Doch Severus' Abschlussworte saßen tief wie ein Stachel in seiner Seele. Er schluckte und starrte geradeaus. „Ja, es war eine recht nette Nacht", antwortete er bemüht gleichgültig. „Aber nicht so herausragend, dass es unbedingt zu wiederholen wäre. Außerdem werde ich heiraten und gedenke nicht, meine hinreißende Frau dem Bürgertum auszusetzen."

Severus noch immer beherrschte Gesichtszüge entgleisten nun doch etwas. Lucius wollte heiraten! Dies traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Es war vorbei - ein für allemal. Nicht nur ihre Freundschaft war zu Ende, auch all seine Hoffnungen und Wünsche, dass aus dieser Freundschaft mehr werden würde, waren nun zerschlagen worden. Leise, so dass er selbst es kaum hörte, antwortete er: „Nun, dann wünsche ich dir und deiner zukünftigen Frau alles Gute. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass jemand von meinem Stand von nun an nichts mehr in deiner Nähe zu suchen hat. Leb wohl, Lucius." Er wandte sich ab und öffnete die Tür. Er wollte weg, nur weg von hier. Es kam ihm nicht mal mehr in den Sinn, zu fragen, wer denn die Glückliche sei.

Seine Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf, als er durch das Herrenhaus schritt. Er achtete kaum auf den Weg, so aufgewühlt war er. Das Glück war ihm diesmal hold und er traf auf keine Menschenseele.

Lucius seinerseits saß noch immer starr in seinem Bett und wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Eine gähnende Leere machte sich in ihm breit. Severus war gegangen. Er war schlussendlich gegangen. Für immer. Es war besser so. Es war gut so. Daran versuchte er fest zu glauben. Alles andere wäre zu riskant gewesen. Er wollte noch nicht sterben …

Unter größter Vorsicht verließ Lucius wenig später in eleganter Montur das Haus und apparierte vor die Tore des black'schen Anwesens. Er musste darauf achten, dass ihn niemand sah und womöglich beim Dunklen Lord verpfeifen konnte. Aber er hatte Glück, er gelangte unbemerkt an das Tor zum Anwesen und wurde von einem emsigen Hauselfen in einen abseits gelegenen Salon geführt. Der Elf bedeutete ihm an, zu warten, Miss Narzissa erwarte ihn schon. Kurz fragte er sich, wie sie von seinem unangekündigten Besuch wissen konnte, doch ihre Ankunft unterbrach seinen Gedankengang.

„Mein lieber Mr. Malfoy." Narzissa betrat den Salon und schritt, ganz Dame von Welt, auf den hübschen Blonden zu. Sie war von ihrer Mutter auf die Rolle als potentielle Ehefrau für Lucius vorbereitet worden und hegte, trotzdem Ehen in Adelskreisen arrangiert wurde, ein freundschaftliches Gefühl für ihren zukünftigen Ehemann. Er sah gut aus, hatte exzellente Manieren und sie hoffte - nach allem, was sie gehört hatte - dass er ein einfühlsamer und leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber war. Was wollte sie mehr? Geld, Macht und Reichtum waren natürlich Bedingung für dieses Abkommen. Von allem war bei den Malfoys reichlich vorhanden.

Sie streckte die Hand aus, damit er einen standesgemäßen Kuss darauf hauchen konnte. Lucius tat es und reichte ihr den Strauss Blumen, den er auf die Schnelle aus dem heimischen Gewächshaus hatte entwenden können. Die junge Frau nahm ihn dankend entgegen und arrangierte ihn in einer Vase, die sich auf einem kleinen Tisch befand. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um. „Bitte setzen Sie sich doch." Sie wies auf die Sesselgruppe hinter ihnen. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Sie werden von Mal zu Mal schöner, Narzissa", schmeichelte er. „Aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass Sie mich Lucius nennen. Sie hatten es mir bereits versprochen." Dann führte er sie zu den Sesseln und wartete, bis sie sich gesetzt hatte, bevor auch er sich niederließ.

Sie errötete leicht, angesichts seines Komplimentes. Sie beherrschte die Gabe dieses Errötens auf Kommando. Sie hatte lange dafür trainiert, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, dass dieses zarte Erröten sie interessanter aussehen ließ und die Männer entzückt waren, wenn sie dies sahen. Es zeugte von Unschuld. Aber Narzissa war alles andere als unschuldig. „Ja, verzeihen Sie meinen Fauxpas. Selbstverständlich werde ich Sie wieder Lucius nennen." Kokett lächelte sie und fügte hinzu: „Natürlich weiß ich, warum Sie hier sind. Unsere Eltern haben bestimmte Pläne, die unsere Zukunft betreffen." Narzissa war schon immer jemand gewesen, der nicht um den heißen Brei herumredete. Außerdem war Malfoy bei weitem der fetteste Fisch im Karpfenteich und Miss Black war nicht gewillt ihn wieder von der Angel zu lassen. sie wollte diese Ehe - kostete es, was es wolle.

„Er hat Derartiges geäußert", lächelte Lucius und warf ihr eines seiner charmantesten Lächeln zu. „Aber Sie sind nicht nur eine junge und hübsche, sondern zweifelsohne auch sehr intelligente Frau, Narzissa. Wenn Ihnen also eine arrangierte Ehe mit mir zuwider ist, dann werde ich natürlich Möglichkeiten finden, Sie aus einer Verbindung solcherart zu entlassen." Wieder griff er nach ihrer Hand und begann, mit seinen Fingerspitzen ihre aristokratischen Konturen nachzuziehen.

Narzissa gab ein gekünsteltes Lachen von sich. Sie zog ihre Hand nicht weg und ließ es zu, dass er weiter die weiche Haut streichelte. „Keinesfalls, Lucius. Ich bin der Meinung, auch wenn zwischen uns keine heiße Liebe vorhanden ist, so besteht meinerseits ein gewisses Wohlwollen und ich fühle mich geehrt und würde gerne Ihre Frau werden. Ich hoffe, Sie empfinden ebenso." Sie sah ihn mit strahlend blauen Augen an und hoffte, dass sie ihn wenigstens optisch beeindrucken konnte. Sie führte sein jetziges Verhalten auf seine gute Erziehung zurück. Keinesfalls bildete sie sich ein, dass er ihr auf irgendeine Weise schon zugetan wäre.

Zum Glück hatte er sich gerade auf ihre Hand konzentriert und küsste eine Fingerspitze nach der nächsten, ansonsten wäre sein irritierter Blick nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Er hatte vorgehabt, Narzissa erst einmal den Hof zu machen und abzuschätzen, ob sie sich auch wirklich als standesgemäße Gattin eignen würde. Dass sie ihm gerade mehr oder weniger einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, gefiel ihm nicht. In der konservativen Erziehung Abraxas Malfoys hatte er ein Frauenweltbild vermittelt bekommen, das sich nicht mit der Narzissa vereinbaren ließ, die neben ihm saß. Eine Frau musste nicht nur wohlerzogen sein, sondern auch in Verhalten und Anstand tadellose Manieren besitzen. Gerade bei der Familie Malfoy wurde dies vorausgesetzt, gab es kaum noch alte Adelsfamilien mit heiratsfähigen Töchtern. Die Blacks waren zwar gesellschaftlich integriert, konnten allerdings keinerlei blaues Blut aufweisen – Reines ja, aber kein Blaues. Die Frau sollte dem Mann den Rücken freihalten und sich um die Erziehung der Kinder kümmern. Sie sollte gelegentliche kleine Gesellschaften veranstalten und größtenteils unsichtbar bleiben. Lucius seufzte innerlich. Er musste die junge Frau bremsen. Ansonsten könnte es passieren, dass er eines Tages aufwachen und sich in einem persönlichen Alptraum wieder finden würde.

Narzissa hatte ein untrügliches Gefühl für die Stimmungsschwankungen anderer Menschen entwickelt und dieses sagte ihr in dem Moment, in dem sie ihrem charmanten männlichen Gast gesagt hatte, sie könne sich vorstellen, seine Frau zu werden, dass sie wohl zu weit gegangen war. Lucius Malfoy war ein Spross einer uralten, adeligen Zaubererfamilie. Er ging wahrscheinlich davon aus, ihr erst mal den Hof zu machen, wie es wohl unter dieser besonderen Konstellation Brauch war. Obwohl beide insgeheim wussten, auf was ihr Zusammensein letztendlich hinauslaufen würde, sollte wohl die Etikette gewahrt bleiben. Lucius war zweifellos so erzogen worden und demnach war sie jetzt wahrscheinlich ins Fettnäpfchen getreten.

Sie entzog ihm ihre Hand und legte sie ihm leicht auf den Unterarm. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, Ihre Frau zu werden, ja. Aber selbstverständlich nach einer angemessenen Verlobungszeit, der ein langes Werben vorausgeht. Lucius, sehen Sie sich nicht unter Druck gesetzt von mir. Ich glaube, Ihre blendende Erscheinung hat mich etwas verwirrt. Normalerweise bin ich zurückhaltender und falle nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. Und selbstverständlich haben auch Sie immer die Möglichkeit sich zurückzuziehen, wenn Sie glauben, ich sei nicht geeignet, die Ehefrau eines Malfoy zu werden, oder aber Sie fühlen sich in meiner Gegenwart nicht wohl. Was ich nicht hoffe." Ernst schaute sie in die eisgrauen Augen Lucius'.

Energische Schritte, die an dem Salon vorbei gingen, ließen ihn aufhorchen. „Sagen Sie, liebste Narzissa, ist Ihre Schwester eigentlich oft zu Hause?" – „Welche meiner Schwestern meinen Sie, Lucius?" Narzissa war irritiert. Warum fragte er nach einer ihrer Schwestern? „Ich hatte letztens das Vergnügen, Bellatrix kennenzulernen." Er plauderte bewusst oberflächlich. Er wollte herausfinden, wie Narzissa zu Bellatrix und den Todessern im Allgemeinen stand. „Oh ja, meine wilde, dunkle, temperamentvolle Schwester Bellatrix. Sie ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Sie umgibt sich gerne mit dunklen Gestalten. Ihr Ehemann ist auch so einer", erzählte sie Lucius, ganz unbefangen. Bellatrix war niemals eine Konkurrenz für Narzissa. Ihr Geschmack, was Männer betraf war ganz anders geartet, genauso wie ihr Charakter und ihre Neigungen. Aus diesem Grund mochte Narzissa ihre Schwester Bellatrix lieber, als die schöne und stille Andromeda, die ihr manchmal die Schau stahl.

„Ja, sie kam mir in der Tat äußerst … lebendig vor", lächelte er und begann wieder, mit ihren Fingern zu spielen. „Auch wenn sie erfrischend ist, kann sie mit Ihnen nicht im Entferntesten mithalten, liebste Zissa." Ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte Narzissas blass geschminktes Gesicht, als sie dieses unverhohlene Kompliment in Verbindung mit ihrem Kosenamen hörte. „Oh Lucius, Sie sind ein ganz Schlimmer", lachte sie. „Wenn Sie mir weiterhin solcherart Komplimente machen, müssen Sie mir bis heute Abend Gesellschaft leisten. Ich gehe unabhängig davon aus, dass Sie zum Dinner bleiben?" Ihre blauen Augen wurden kugelrund. Zumindest bei ihrem Vater funktionierte dieser Hundeblick immer. Er lachte leise. „Ihre Gesellschaft kann einen Mann doch nur süchtig machen", schmeichelte er. „Aber leider muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Ich habe gleich noch einen unabdingbaren Termin. Auch wenn ich Ihre atemberaubende Schönheit und angenehme Gegenwart einem trockenen Bankier vorziehen würde." Bedauernd zog er eine Schnute. Auch er beherrschte dieses Spiel.

Narzissa war zwar enttäuscht, dass ihr potentieller Ehemann nach so kurzer Zeit schon wieder gehen wollte. Aber sie war auch von ihrem Vater gewohnt, dass er immerzu Termine hatte, und sie wusste ja, dass Lucius ein junger, aufstrebender Geschäftsmann war und sicher viel zu tun hatte. Wiederum lächelte sie ihn, wie sie hoffte, betörend an. Sie konnte nicht genug bekommen, von seinen Komplimenten. „Nun, Lucius, dann lassen Sie mich sagen, wie sehr ich mich über Ihr Kommen gefreut habe und ich hoffe, Sie lassen mich nicht zu lange warten, bis Sie mich das nächste Mal besuchen. Vielleicht würden Sie gerne am Wochenende zu unserer Gartenparty kommen wollen? Sofern Sie nichts Wichtiges zu tun haben? Ich würde Sie gerne als meinen Gast begrüßen." Narzissa überließ nur ungern etwas dem Zufall. Warum nicht ein bisschen nachhelfen?

Sie lächelte ihn auf eine derartig bezaubernde Art und Weise an, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sich vorzubeugen und sie auf die Wange zu küssen. „Auch wenn ich ein vielbeschäftigter Mann bin", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, „schließlich möchte ich meiner zukünftigen Gattin ein angenehmes und sorgenfreies Leben ermöglichen…" Wieder küsste er sie, diesmal auf ihr Ohrläppchen. „Ich würde es mir niemals nehmen lassen, eine derartige Gelegenheit zu versäumen. Aber nur, wenn Sie mir gewähren, Ihr Tischnachbar sein zu dürfen." Wieder errötete Narzissa sehr dekorativ und diesmal hatte sie es nicht einmal beabsichtigt. Der männlich-herbe Duft Malfoys umgab sie mit einmal und sie war für einen Moment in der absolut faszinierenden Aura dieses bemerkenswerten Mannes gefangen. Ja, das ist es, dachte sie. Dieser oder Keiner! „Ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie mein Begleiter für diesen Abend sein werden", hauchte sie zurück. Dann besann sie sich auf die Etikette und schweren Herzens entzog sie ihm ihre Hand und rückte wieder in einen schicklichen Abstand.

Kurz kam ihm Severus' Bild in den Sinn, doch er verdrängte es. Dies war endgültig vorbei, noch bevor es richtig hatte anfangen können. Wichtig war jetzt, Narzissa für sich zu gewinnen. Er hob seine Hand und streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange. „Wir werden uns schon bald wieder sehen, meine Schöne", raunte er und ließ seine Hand wie zufällig auf ihrer Schulter liegen. „Und am Wochenende werde ich der glücklichste Mann sein, wird doch die berückendste Frau an meiner Seite weilen." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich werde garantiert nicht mehr schlafen können." Er erhob sich und nickte ihr zu. „Bis zum Wochenende, Zissa."

Tbc.

**Begriffe:**

**- **garçon de courses: Laufbursche


	4. Chapter 4

**04. Kapitel – Fatale Entscheidung**

Ich fühl Berührung, fühl sanfte Führung, fühl ein Vibrir'n, das mich zärtlich durchfährt.

Dein tiefer Blick, der alle Sehnsucht weckt, verbot'ne Früchte, die mein Körper begehrt!

Denn, wenn du mich berührst, mich mit Worten verführst, deine Augen vereinst mit mir,

spiel'n die Sinne verrückt, bin der Welt ich entrückt, voll Erregung, voll Lust und Gier.

_Ein gefährliches Spiel, Jekyll und Hyde_

Zum Glück war es nicht noch heißer geworden – allerdings hatte es sich auch nicht abgekühlt. England schwitzte noch immer und die Krankenhäuser hatten langsam keinerlei Betten mehr, in denen sie die Muggel unterbringen konnten, die der Hitze nicht standhielten. Doch dieses störte Lord Voldemort nicht. Bereits am Abend des nächsten Tages ließ er seine beiden Zirkel erneut in Staub und Schweiß antreten und wartete diesmal fast schon bestialisch lang, um seine Anhänger - und allen voran Lucius Malfoy - daran zu erinnern, dass der Ruf des Dunklen Lords oberste Priorität hatte.

Diesmal waren beide Zirkel vollständig erschienen und wie von selbst hatten sich Severus und Lucius wieder nebeneinander stehend eingefunden. Sie redeten nicht miteinander. Der angehende Tränkemeister war zu verletzt von den harschen Worten des Blonden, der wiederum fand, dass sich der Jüngere nur unnötig anstellte. Tief in sich wusste der Malfoyerbe, dass er es war, der sich entschuldigen sollte, doch sein schlechtes Gewissen drückte noch nicht derartig auf seiner Seele, dass ihm dies bewusst wurde.

Der Lord hatte auf einen seiner geliebten theatralischen Auftritte verzichtet, als er schließlich auftauchte. Der durchdringende Blick seiner Augen richtete sich auf den groß gewachsenen, jungen, blonden Mann in den Reihen seiner Anhänger. Hoch aufgerichtet und ihm stolz in die Augen blickend, stand Malfoy da. ‚Er sieht aus, als hätte er nicht das geringste schlechte Gewissen', dachte Voldemort verärgert und ließ die Reihen der Männer um ihn noch einmal geschlagene fünf Minuten in der brütenden Hitze stehen. Erst, als es selbst ihm unter dem gesprochenen Kühlungszauber heiß zu werden begann, hob er an zu sprechen.

„Todesser, ich habe euch heute zusammen gerufen, um Wichtiges bekannt zugeben. Doch zuvor gibt es noch eine Kleinigkeit zu regeln." Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf Lucius. „Tritt hervor, Malfoy!" Lucius zog unter der Maske seine Augenbrauen hoch, er hasste es, wenn jemand derart diktatorisch mit ihm sprach. Ein Malfoy ordnete an und ließ sich nichts sagen. Dass er diesmal den kriecherischen Part übernehmen sollte, passte ihm gar nicht. Doch er war intelligent genug, um zu erkennen, dass er seinen Stolz an dieser Stelle herunter schlucken mußte und dem Lord so demütig wie nur möglich entgegen treten sollte. Gelassen ging er daher auf seinen Herrn zu, bemühte sich allerdings, einen nicht allzu aufsässigen Eindruck zu machen. Seinen Kopf hielt er gesenkt, wollte er so vermeiden, dass der Lord sofort sah, wie er mit sich selbst kämpfen musste, um nicht wie ein trotziges Kind aufzustampfen und dem mächtigen Mann zu sagen, er lasse so nicht mit sich reden. Schließlich, als er vor Riddle angekommen war, hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, hob einmal den Blick an, um Dessen zu streifen und kniete sich dann respektvoll nieder.

Voldemort brummte zustimmend. Er mochte diese Art von Unterwerfung. Es änderte aber nichts daran, dass er gedachte, seinen unbotmäßigen Anhänger zu bestrafen, wenn er es für nötig erachtete. „Snape hat dir meine Botschaft ausgerichtet?" Noch immer gesenkten Hauptes nickte Lucius und antwortete mir kräftiger Stimme: „Ja, Herr. Er eilte umgehend zu mir, musste aber feststellen, dass ich nicht auf Malfoy Manor weilte und kam dann sofort nach dem Beenden seines ersten Ausbildungstages bei Meister Bunsen wieder." - „Welch überaus wichtige Angelegenheit hat es verhindert, dass du mir Gehorsam verweigerst?" Voldemorts Stimme war um einiges schärfer geworden. Er hasste diese Arroganz, die zu diesem Mann gehörte, genauso, wie dessen lange blonde Haare.

Wieder neigte Lucius gespielt demütig den Kopf, nur um dann unaufgefordert aufzustehen und den Lord fest anzusehen. „Auf ein persönliches Wort, Herr … Bitte." Voldemort war von dieser geballten Form der Unverschämtheit schockiert. „Du bittest um eine Privataudienz? Glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass du die nötige Stellung hast, dies zu fordern?" Das Ende von Voldemorts Geduld war fast erreicht. Noch ein falsches Wort von Lucius und dieser würde Bekanntschaft mit einem Cruciatus machen. Lucius erkannte den schmalen Grad, auf dem er sich gerade bewegte, dennoch konnte er nicht anders handeln. Seine Zunge verselbstständigte sich geradezu. „Ja, mein Lord. Ich bitte um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Auch wenn ich mir natürlich darüber im Klaren bin, dass meine Stellung zu unbedeutend ist", fügte er schnell hinzu. „Allerdings glaube ich, dass ich durchaus in Eurem Sinne gehandelt habe."

Der schwarze Zauberer befand sich für einen Moment im Zwiespalt. Einerseits verlangte er absoluten Gehorsam von seinen Anhängern, Malfoys Verhalten war dagegen sehr ungewöhnlich und so ganz und gar nicht unterwürfig, wie er es gerne gesehen hätte. Dies verlangte eine unbedingte Bestrafung. Anderseits interessierte es ihn, was den Blonden dazu bewog, ihn unter vier Augen sprechen zu wollen. Er musste triftige Gründe haben, um einen solchen Gefallen einzufordern. Nach kurzem Nachdenken beschloss Voldemort, ihm die Bitte zu gewähren. Er schwor sich allerdings, wenn das, was dieser Todesser vortragen wollte, nicht relevant genug war, würde dieser seinen Zorn mit ganzer Kraft spüren können. Er nickte kurz. „Folge mir, Malfoy. Für dich hoffe ich, dass du mir einen entsprechenden Gegenwert für meine Gunst gewährst." Er führte Lucius einige Schritte außer Hörweite der anderen Männer.

Unterdessen wurde Severus immer nervöser. Was heckte Lucius nun schon wieder aus. Erstaunt hatte er zur Kenntnis genommen, dass sein ehemaliger Freund ihn vor dem Dunklen Lord in Schutz nahm. Noch erstaunter war er, dass Lucius um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bat. Er war sich sicher, dass er Voldemort irgendeine dicke Lüge auftischen würde und er hoffte, dass er es wenigstens glaubwürdig tat. Vor seinem geistigen Auge, sah er Lucius schon unter einer Vielzahl Cruciati zusammenbrechen.

Unterdessen wartete der Dunkle Lord auf Lucius' Erklärungen. „Sprich!", forderte er den jungen Mann auf. Dieser nickte, vergewisserte sich jedoch, dass keiner der anderen Todesser auch wirklich zuhörte, er kannte deren Neugier zur Genüge. „Mein Lord", sagte er verschwörerisch. „Ich weiß, dass Euch der neue Mann im Ministerium ein Dorn im Auge ist. Bartemius Crouch hetzt gegen Euch und Eure Ideologie. Er hält flammende Reden, die dazu auffordern, uns Todessern und allen voran Euch mit drakonischen Maßnahmen entgegenzutreten. Ich weiß, dass Ihr eine ernsthafte Gefahr in diesem Mann erkennt, der dafür plädiert, uns sofort zu töten, sollten wir Euch nicht verraten." - „Dies ist nichts Neues, Mann. Ich sehe im Moment nicht, wo diese außerordentliche Neuigkeit liegen soll, die es rechtfertigt, dass ich dir ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bewilligt habe", knurrte Voldemort unwillig. Seine Finger tasteten nach seinem Zauberstab. Im Geiste schätzte er schon einmal ab, wie viele Cruciati dieser arrogante Zauberer wohl vertragen würde, eher er um Gnade winseln würde.

„Nein, Herr, diese Neuigkeit nicht", sagte Lucius und musste sich beherrschen, um nicht die Augen angesichts soviel Ungeduld zu verdrehen. „Aber was würdet Ihr dazu sagen, wenn es mir gelungen ist, seinen einzigen Sohn davon zu überzeugen, dass der Mann, den sein Vater bekämpft, in Wirklichkeit der einzig Wahre ist, der uns aus dieser Zeit der Unordnung und der ständigen Bedrohung durch Muggel und Schlammblüter führen kann." Er ließ seine Worte einen Moment wirken und sah befriedigt, dass sein Herr sofort wusste, was er sagen wollte. „Was meint Ihr, Herr, was es für einen Skandal geben wird, wenn sich Bartemius Crouch junior als Anhänger des Dunklen Lords entpuppt ..." Seine Stimme hatte eine einschmeichelnde Farbe angenommen.

Lucius' einnehmende Stimme - zusammen mit diesen überaus wichtigen und erfreulichen Neuigkeiten - bewirkte tatsächlich, dass in Tom Riddles Gesicht ein wirklich furcht einflößendes und teuflisches Grinsen erschien. „So, so du hast also ein neues Mitglied geworben. Gratuliere Lucius, ein wahrhaft gelungener Schachzug. Bring mir den Mann, damit ich mich von der Wahrheit deiner Worte überzeugen kann." Lucius neigte seinen Kopf. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord. Darf ich annehmen, dass Ihr die Güte habt, mir mein Nichterscheinen zu verzeihen? Barty kam verzweifelt zu mir, hatte ich mich bereits zu Hogwartszeiten seiner ab und an angenommen, wenn Crouch erneut Widernatürliches von seinem Sohn erwartete. Ich erkannte sogleich die Chance, seinen Vater unter Druck zu setzen, aber ich musste unverzüglich handeln, war Junior gerade zu dem Zeitpunkt am effektivsten zu beeinflussen."

„Nun ja, wenn ich es recht bedenke, dann war dies durchaus ein Grund, der ein Fernbleiben rechtfertigt. Allerdings, junger Todesser, lass dir eins gesagt sein: in Zukunft wird es kein derartiges unentschuldigtes Fernbleiben mehr geben. Du musst lernen zu gehorchen. Eine Eule wäre das Mindeste, was du hättest schicken können. Ich möchte niemals wieder erleben, dass du meinem Ruf nicht gehorchst. Ist das klar?" War Voldemorts Stimme zuerst noch sehr freundlich und erfreut gewesen, so wurde sie immer schärfer und der letzte Teil von Lucius' Ermahnung war ein boshaftes Zischen, welches unterstrich, wie gereizt der Lord immer noch war. „Geh jetzt und reihe dich wieder ein."

Lucius verbeugte sich. „Natürlich, Herr, ich hatte nur Eure Interessen im Sinn. Ich werde Euch Junior so schnell wie möglich bringen. Allerdings muss ich einen Zeitpunkt abpassen, wo ich ihn unbemerkt von seinem Vater entfernen kann." Wieder verbeugte er sich und während er zu seinem Platz zurückging, lächelte er fast schon grimmig. Er hatte seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge gezogen. Nun hieß es, Barty Crouch jr. aufzusuchen, und ihn davon zu überzeugen, wirklich ein Todesser werden zu wollen. Doch er machte sich darüber keine Gedanken, er wusste, wo er den jungen Mann packen musste.

Als Lucius in die Reihen der Todesser zurücktrat, streifte ihn ein prüfender und - seiner Meinung nach - besorgter Blick Severus'. Er erwiderte ihn kurz und trat stumm neben den Schwarzhaarigen. Severus hatte nervös den Disput zwischen seinem Freund und Voldemort verfolgt. Er hatte jeden Moment damit gerechnet, dass Lucius ein schwarzmagischer Fluch treffen würde, der ihn für sein Vergehen strafen sollte. Aber nichts geschah und dies verwunderte Snape. Er fragte sich, was Lucius dem Lord erzählt hatte und was Voldemort so begeistert aussehen ließ. Und wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie unterschiedlich sie beide waren. Während Lucius zweifellos die Gabe hatte, sich wortreich aus jeder erdenklichen Schwierigkeit zu winden, so war er sicher - wäre er in derselben Situation gewesen - Voldemort hätte ihn grausam bestraft, noch ehe er überhaupt zu einer Erklärung hätte ansetzen können. ‚Wir sind zu unterschiedlich, kein Wunder, dass wir uns immer wieder streiten und uns voneinander entfernen, ehe irgendetwas zwischen uns entstehen kann', dachte Severus traurig und blickte zu Riddle, der nun zu seinem Platz zurückgekehrt war und den Todessern lautstark eine Neuigkeit verkündete, die Severus, trotz der herrschenden Hitze, einen Kälteschauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Voldemort verkündete in seiner gezierten, theatralischen Sprechweise, dass er sich - aufgrund der jüngsten Vorfälle - dazu entschlossen habe, das Mal, welches seine Anhänger trugen, zu modifizieren. Diese Modifizierung ermögliche es ihm, nicht nur den allgemeinen Ruf auszusenden, dem jeder Todesser unbedingte Folge zu leisten hatte, sondern auch bestimmte Personen zu sich zu rufen. Des Weiteren teilte er mit einem geradezu perfiden Lächeln mit, sollte einer der so Gerufenen nicht in einem bestimmten Zeitrahmen erscheinen, verstärke sich die Intensität des Rufes. Der Schmerz, der diesen Unbotmäßigen befiele, werde immer stärker werden, bis sich der Betreffende schließlich vor Schmerzen am Boden winde und schlussendlich irgendwann, als Folge dieser unerträglichen Schmerzen, die Organe versagen werden – solange, bis der Tod eintrete.

Nach dieser Ankündigung legte sich eine beklemmende Stille über die Waldlichtung. Nicht einmal die Vögel wagten es, ihr immer währendes Zirpen und Singen fortzusetzen. Voldemort lächelte dämonisch und fuhr fort, seine neueste Erfindung anzupreisen. Er teilte mit, dass es ihm von nun an ebenfalls möglich sei, mit dem Ruf eine Information zu senden, wohin der Gerufene apparieren solle. Der Dunkle Lord war stolz auf diese einmalige schwarzmagische Zauberei, gab sie ihm doch die absolute Kontrolle über seine Anhänger und legte ihm die beispiellose Gelegenheit in die Hände, unliebsame Abtrünnige ohne großes Federlesens zu eliminieren. Nachdem er sich noch einmal triumphierend umgesehen hatte, befahl er jedem einzelnen Mann, zu ihm nach vorne zu treten. Jeder Todesser musste die Tätowierung am linken Unterarm freilegen und Voldemort sprach den entsprechenden Zauber. Er legte jedes Mal seinen Zauberstab auf die Haut, die das Mal bedeckte, und er genoss es außerordentlich, wie jeder vor Schmerzen zusammen zuckte und einige Wenige sogar einige Schmerzlaute von sich gaben.

Lucius trat als siebter vor. Stolzen Hauptes ging er erneut zu Voldemort und streckte ohne Umschweife seinen Arm aus. Er wollte nicht nur dem Lord demonstrieren, dass er aus härterem Holz geschnitzt war. Der Schmerz war mörderisch, doch er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Miene. Ohne es zu wissen hatte Voldemort den Grundstein dafür gelegt, dass Lucius Malfoy als einer der grausamsten Todesser in der Geschichte des Schwarzen Ordens eingehen sollte.

Severus trat nach Lucius vor den Lord. Wie schon Lucius hielt auch er seinem Herrn den Unterarm ohne zu zögern hin. Er ergab sich in das Unweigerliche. Er hatte gesehen, wie die Männer unter den Schmerzen zusammen zuckten und er nahm sich vor, Voldemort nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, sich an seinem Schmerz zu weiden. Ebenso wie Lucius es vor ihm getan hatte, ignorierte er das Brennen, welches ihn wellenartig überfiel, und dessen Intensität enorm war. Er konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt an Voldemorts schwarzer Robe und ertrug den Schmerz mit unbewegtem Gesicht. Er widerstand dem Drang, nach dem Ritual sein Mal zu betrachten. Er hatte das Gefühl, der Arm würde ihm abfallen, so sehr brannte es. Ungerührt zog er den Ärmel herunter und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück. Diesmal registrierte er einen anscheinend besorgten Blick aus eisgrauen Augen. Er blickte kurz auf und wiederum verständigten sich die beiden Freunde nur mit einem Blick. In beiden Augenpaaren lag die Versicherung, dass es dem jeweiligen Mann gut ging.

Nachdem alle Anwesenden die Modifizierung ihres Mals empfangen hatten, sprach Voldemort noch einmal einige abschließende Worte, die als unterschwellige Drohung aufzufassen waren und jedem Todesser klarmachten, dass sie nun auf Gedeih und Verderb, diesem Mann und seinen Ideologien ausgeliefert waren. Es gab keine Alternative, wenn man den Tod einmal außer Acht ließ.

Als sämtliche Anwesenden ihrem Anführer gebührend gehuldigt hatten, löste der schwarze Zauberer die Zusammenkunft auf. In dem danach entstehenden Durcheinander disappierender Personen, trat Severus auf Lucius zu. Trotz dem was gewesen war, fühlte er sich noch mit dem Blonden verbunden. Er schluckte all die in letzter Zeit erlittenen Kränkungen hinunter, ignorierte Lucius abweisendes Verhalten und berührte ihn kurz an der Schulter. „Geht es dir gut?", wollte er zuallererst wissen. Als Lucius wortlos nickte, fügte er hinzu: „Aufgrund der Veränderung dieses Mals sind wir nun gezwungen, seinem Ruf unbedingte Folge zu leisten. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dies gut finden soll ... Wie auch immer, du willst mir wahrscheinlich nicht sagen, wie du dich bei ihm raus gewunden hast?"

Lucius überlegte einen Moment. Er haderte mit sich, sein Stolz hatte Severus' harsche Worte noch lange nicht verdaut, aber andererseits vermisste er den Freund. Bevor sein Zögern auffiel, nickte er knapp. „Komm mit nach Malfoy Manor." Severus' Augenbraue wanderte fast bis an den schwarzen Haaransatz. Es war noch nicht sehr lange her, dass er den malfoy'schen Herrensitz niemals wieder betreten wollte und es schien damals zumindest, dass auch Lucius ihn dort niemals wieder sehen wollte. Doch es zog ihn unweigerlich zu seinem Freund und somit folgte er ihm wortlos.

Nur zwanzig Minuten später öffnete Lucius die Türen zu seinem Wohnbereich. Er hatte sich nicht großartig um die Hauselfen gekümmert, die Severus mit ängstlich aufgerissenen Augen angesehen hatten. Ganz der überheblich Aristokrat setzte er sich einfach über die Anweisungen seines Vaters, dem „Unrat Snape" die Tür zu weisen, hinweg und nahm seinen ehemaligen Geliebten mit in seine Räume. Dort riss er sich in einer genervten Bewegung die Todesserrobe vom Körper und schüttelte beiläufig seine nicht mehr in Form liegenden Haare. Er machte den Eindruck, Severus' Anwesenheit vergessen zu haben, denn er zog sich sein weißes Hemd aus der schwarzen Stoffhose und knöpfte es sich zur Hälfte auf, ebenso wie die Ärmel. Dann ging er zur Anrichte und schüttete sich ein Glas Portwein ein. „Auch?", fragte er seinen Gast und drehte sich fragend zu selbigem.

Severus war immer wieder verblüfft, was sein blonder Freund für eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Noch niemals zuvor hatte ihn ein Mensch allein durch solch einfache Tätigkeiten, wie ein Zurückstreichen der Haare oder das Aufknöpfen eines Hemdes, erregt. Er schluckte angestrengt und suchte sich eine Sitzgelegenheit. Er konnte jetzt nicht stehen bleiben. Es war einfacher seine Erregung zu verbergen, wenn er im Sitzen die Beine übereinander schlug. Während er sich also setzte und versuchte, einen möglichst unbeteiligten Eindruck zu machen, nickte er beiläufig. „Ja, Portwein ist in Ordnung." Nebenbei genoss er es, in der Nähe seines Freundes zu sein. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den Streit vor ein paar Tagen und obwohl Severus das Gefühl hatte, dass er wenigstens eine Entschuldigung verdient hätte, wollte er diesen zerbrechlichen Frieden nicht riskieren. Er schwieg, schwelgte in der Betrachtung seines gut aussehenden Freundes, genoss den überaus erlesenen Portwein und wartete auf Lucius' Erklärungen.

Eben jener setzte sich dem Schwarzhaarigen gegenüber und machte den Eindruck, lässig in Queen Elizabeth's Teerunde zu sitzen. Er schwieg, fand er doch keinen Anfang. „Also", seufzte er schließlich, „was willst du wissen, Sev?" Unbewusst benutzte er wieder diese vertraute Anrede, hatte er sich doch geschworen, Severus nie wieder so zu nennen. „Was hast du Voldemort unter vier Augen mitgeteilt? Oder willst du es mir auch nicht sagen?" Auch wenn sich Severus bemühte, einen gekränkten Unterton zu vermeiden, es schmerzte ihn, dass er so wenig in die Pläne Malfoys eingeweiht war. Es zeigte, dass Lucius ihm nicht vertraute. Außerdem würde es ihn interessieren, warum er ihn, Severus, nicht an Voldemort verraten hatte, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Lucius seufzte. „Ich habe ihm ein … Angebot unterbreitet, dass er nicht ablehnen konnte und meine Abwesenheit mit einem für ihn wichtigen Termin erklärt. Er hat es geschluckt." Er sah Severus' verletzten Ausdruck. „Ich weiß nicht", begann er zögerlich, „ob ich dir das sagen darf. Du kennst den Lord. Er könnte sehr ungehalten sein, sollte ich sein Vertrauen missbrauchen." Lucius lehnte sich angespannt zurück in seinen Sessel, stützte seinen rechten Ellbogen auf die Lehne und zwirbelte nachdenklich eine Haarsträhne zwischen den Fingern. Abraxas hatte vergeblich versucht, seinem Sohn diese Eigenheit abzugewöhnen – teilweise unter sehr zweifelhaften Strafen -, sah er die Geste als weibisch und als ein Zeichen von Schwäche an. Lucius tat dies immer dann, wenn er versuchte, seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Er wusste nicht, wie er Severus gegenüber auftreten sollte. Einerseits wollte er alles vergessen und den Geliebten in die Arme reißen, andererseits sagte ihm sein Verstand, dass er dies nicht tun dürfe. Er beschloss, erst einmal abzuwarten.

„Du weißt sehr genau, dass du mir vertrauen kannst, Luc." Auch Severus benutzte die vertraute Anrede, die er fast zärtlich aussprach. Seine schwarzen Augen fixierten den Haarsträhnen zwirbelnden Lucius. Er mochte es, wenn dieser das tat. Er wusste genau, dass Lucius damit seine Unsicherheit überspielte und er war froh, dass der fast perfekte Lucius Malfoy somit eine kleine, harmlose Schwäche offenbarte. Severus riss sich zusammen und seine Augen suchten statt der blonden Haarsträhne, die eisgrauen, nicht weniger faszinierenden Augen seines Gegenübers. „Ja, ich kenne Voldemort. Aber andererseits kann ich dir vielleicht helfen, wenn du dich mir offenbarst?" – „Ja!", fuhr Lucius auf. „Ich weiß, Sev, ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen! Aber was, wenn der Lord erfährt, _dass_ ich es dir gesagt habe? Du weißt, er scheint manchmal Gedanken lesen zu können. Ich sage nichts und habe das Gefühl, er weiß ganz genau, dass ich nicht bei der Sache bin. Was, wenn er herausbekommt, dass ich – ohne seine Erlaubnis – jemand Drittes eingeweiht habe?" Er kippte den Portwein in einem Schluck runter und sah den Jüngeren fast schon flehend an.

Severus hatte das Gefühl, als würde er in einem Backofen sitzen. Er starrte auf diesen blonden Mann, der anscheinend überhaupt nicht wusste, wie erregend sein Verhalten auf ihn wirkte und ein glitzernder Schweißtropfen bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Langsam lief er an seiner Schläfe hinunter. Snape ließ es geschehen. Er musste sich einfach auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Etwas, was ihn von diesen eindeutigen, aber in dieser Situation nicht angebrachten Gedanken ablenkte. „Ja, ich habe dieses Gefühl auch öfters. Ich bin sicher, dass er in unseren Kopf eindringt. Vielleicht ist es besser, du behältst das Ganze für dich. Ich bestehe nicht auf dieser Auskunft und ich hoffe, du fühlst dich jetzt wohler." In seinem Kopf versuchte er an Meister Bunsen zu denken. Nichts wirkte wohl ernüchternder als ein missgelaunter, vor sich hin schimpfender Tränkemeister.

Müde wischte sich Lucius über die Augen. „Ich habe ihm Barty Crouch jr. als neuen Todesser präsentiert", sagte er schließlich und war selbst überrascht. Er hatte Severus nicht einweihen wollen, allein schon, um ihn nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, aber der Satz war schneller über seine Lippen gekommen, als er sich hatte kontrollieren können. Er musste dringend an einer besseren Selbstbeherrschung arbeiten. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Crouch jr. Interesse an unserer Organisation gezeigt hätte." Severus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Aber ich verstehe sehr gut, was du mit diesem kleinen Schachzug bezweckst." Er lächelte schief. „Was wird wohl sein Vater zu so einem Sohn sagen?!" Lucius erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich sehe, du verstehst, was ich meine. Barty wird von seinem Vater ziemlich unter Druck gesetzt. Er muss in allem der Beste sein, der absolute Vorzeigesohn eben. Sein Vater hat ihm immer mich als Vorbild vorgehalten. ‚Sei so aristokratisch wie Malfoy!' – ‚Sei so gewandt wie Malfoy!' – ‚Sei so geübt in der Plauderei wie Malfoy!'" Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn der Alte wüsste … Ich hab Junior vor einiger Zeit einmal wieder getroffen und den Eindruck gehabt, dass er auf der Suche nach einem wirklichen Sinn ist. Ich denke, ich kann ihn ihm geben, indem ich ihm demonstriere, dass der Lord in Wirklichkeit genau das symbolisiert, was der Kleine sucht – Sicherheit, Gemeinschaft, Ehre." Er schüttete beiden ein weiteres Glas ein. „Der Lord hat natürlich ebenso erkannt, dass es ein Skandal wäre, wenn ausgerechnet der Sohn des Mannes ein Todesser ist, der mit derartig verschärften Maßnahmen gegen uns vorgehen will."

„Genial." Severus musste neidlos anerkennen, dass es Lucius wieder einmal gelungen war, Eindruck zu schinden. Es zeigte sich, dass der blonde Malfoy in fast allem, was er tat Erfolg hatte. Alles, was er anpackte, gelang ihm auch fast mühelos. Wohingegen er immer gegen irgendwelche Widrigkeiten zu kämpfen hatte. Er seufzte leise. Er wünschte sich, nur einmal Malfoys glückliches Händchen zu haben und sich nicht mühevoll geplagt von allerlei Problemen durchs Leben kämpfen zu müssen. Lucius würde es zweifellos schaffen Crouch jr. zu überzeugen. Da bestand für ihn keinerlei Zweifel.

Severus nahm einen Schluck Portwein und hielt sinnend das Kristallglas gegen das Licht. Er überlegte, ob er ihn das fragen sollte, was ihn schon seit einer Weile beschäftigte. Er entschloss sich, es zu wagen. Lucius war gerade sehr entspannt. „Wieso hast du dem Lord nicht die Wahrheit über meinen Besuch und seine Umstände erzählt?" – „Warum sollte ich?" Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hätte nicht verstanden, dass du zuerst zu Bunsen gegangen bist, anstatt seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Es hätte Konsequenzen für dich gehabt und ich habe den Eindruck, dass du im Moment nicht gerade Lust auf einige Flüche aus dem Schatzkästchen des Dunklen Lords hast." Das war nicht unbedingt die Antwort, die Severus erwartet hatte. Was hatte er eigentlich erwartet? Dass ihm Lucius seine unsterbliche Liebe gestand? Dass er ihm sagte, er hätte es nur getan, damit sein bester Freund nicht unter Lucius' Launen leiden musste? Nein, Lucius würde sich niemals ganz in die Karten sehen lassen und er würde es jetzt einfach dabei bewenden lassen. Es gab einfach nichts zu deuten. Lucius würde niemals in ihm etwas anderes sehen, als einen Freund - wenn überhaupt. Und schließlich würde er ja bald heiraten.

„Darf ich dir eine letzte Frage stellen?" Etwas gepresst rutschte dies aus Severus' Mund, ehe er es verhindern konnte und im gleichen Atemzug verfluchte er sich für seine Neugier, aber er musste es wissen. Sei es darum, dass er sich in Zukunft nur noch mehr quälen konnte. Lucius nickte. „Wer ist die Frau, die du zu heiraten gedenkst?" – „Das willst du nicht wirklich wissen." Ein leichter Hauch von Resignation schwang in Lucius' Stimme mit. „Ich denke, ich werde es sowieso erfahren - spätestens dann, wenn es bekannt gegeben wird. Magst du sie?" Severus war heute definitiv bereit, sich selbst zu quälen. „Mögen … Sie ist mir egal", antwortete Lucius. „Verdammt, es ist Narzissa Black." Er lehnte sich zurück, wobei er die Arm über die Lehne hängen ließ, die Beine leicht spreizte und den Kopf auf dem weichen Stoff des Sessels ablegte. Dann schloss er die Augen und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Eigentlich wollte er Narzissa gar nicht heiraten. Aber es musste sein, er hatte gewisse Verpflichtungen. Und wenn der ersehnte Erbe erst einmal da war, würde er wieder seine eigenen Wege gehen.

„Narzissa Black, die Schwester von Bellatrix", stellte Severus mit neutraler Stimme fest. Seine bisherige, etwas steife Haltung änderte sich bei Lucius' aufgebrachten Worten. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er hatte mit ein wenig Genugtuung vernommen, dass Lucius so gar nicht begeistert war. Er kannte Narzissa Black nicht. Er hatte gehört, sie sei sehr schön, aber auch verzogen und berechnend. Nun in diesem Punkt gab es gewisse Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihr und Lucius. Es war ihm weiterhin klar, dass Lucius gewisse Verpflichtungen gegenüber seiner Familie hatte. Es blieb ihm gar nichts weiter übrig, als Miss Black zu heiraten. Trotzdem tat diese Erkenntnis ungemein weh.

Auch Severus lehnte sich nun entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück. „Wann wirst du sie heiraten?" Erneut zuckte Lucius mit den Schultern, veränderte seine Position aber ansonsten nicht. „Ich weiß es nicht." – „Ich hoffe, ihr kommt gut miteinander aus." Severus wandte seinen Blick ab, betrachtete die teuren Tapeten, die natürlich in sanften Grüntönen gehalten waren. Das Gespräch der beiden Freunde kam zum Erliegen.

Lucius rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn, nagender Kopfschmerz hatte sich breit gemacht. Er genoss die Stille und die Anwesenheit Severus'. „Danke", sagte er daher nur. „Wofür?" Severus war regelrecht überrascht. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sich ein Lucius Malfoy bedankte. „Für deine Ehrlichkeit." Severus lächelte. „Ja, manchmal, in besonderen Situationen, bei ganz besonderen Menschen kann sogar ich ehrlich sein. Erstaunlich, nicht wahr? Wo ich doch nur ein Halbblut bin." Er wusste nicht, was ihn geritten hatte, dies in diesem Moment zu sagen. Doch seine Worte standen als großes Ausrufezeichen in der Luft und er wartete auf Lucius verärgerte Antwort.

Der Blonde sah auf und starrte Severus nachdenklich an. „Das habe ich nie verstanden", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du Voldemorts Theorien keinen Glauben schenkst oder sollte sich dieses Nichtverstehen auf meine Person beziehen?" - „Ich weiß nicht", begann Lucius zögerlich. Er wusste, er bewegte sich auf sehr dünnem Eis. „Aber kommt es dir nicht komisch vor, dass der Lord Schlammblüter verachtet? Er ist selbst eins. Mein Vater hat es mir erzählt." – „Ja, das ist in der Tat sehr sonderbar. Aber wenn du mich fragst, so ist der ganze Zauberer sehr sonderbar. Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, als flackere der Irrsinn in seinen Augen und ehrlich gesagt, ich habe Bedenken, ob das, was er propagiert, wirklich das ist, was ich will." Severus wusste, dass er ketzerische Gedanken hegte. Wenn der Dunkle Lord wüsste, worüber er hier sprach, würde er wohl nach einer langen und schmerzhaften Folter qualvoll sterben. Aber er wusste auch, dass das, worüber sie hier sprachen, eindeutig in diesen vier Wänden bleiben würde.

„Severus!" Lucius war überraschend erschrocken. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Was, wenn er das raus bekommt? Was, wenn er wirklich Gedanken lesen kann? Er wird uns umbringen." Der blonde Todesser hatte sich entsetzt aufgerichtet, so dass ihm die offenen Haare wild ins Gesicht hingen und ein Teil seines Hemdes von der Schulter gerutscht war. Auch er hegte manchmal ähnliche Gedanken, doch er wagte es nicht, sie auszusprechen – aus Angst vor der Reaktion seines Herrn.

Severus hegte im Moment allerdings - angesichts des atemberaubenden Anblicks, den Lucius ihm bot - ganz andere Gedanken, als die an Voldemort. Er fuhr sich mehrmals mit der Zunge über seine trockenen Lippen und versuchte an Lucius vorbei zusehen. Hinter ihm hing ein fast lebensgroßes Porträt seines Vaters an der Wand. Dies betrachtete er jetzt ausgiebig. Eigentlich sollte der Anblick von Malfoy sen. seine durcheinander wirbelnden Emotionen abkühlen. Er schluckte einige Male und antwortete Lucius: „Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er in unsere Gedanken eindringt. Ich arbeite allerdings schon eine Weile an einer Methode, alles, was er nicht finden soll, zu verbergen. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob es funktioniert. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall vorsichtig sein. Er kann es aber offensichtlich nicht immer, sonst hätte er gewusst, dass du ihm heute nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast."

Lucius, der ansonsten selten etwas ohne völlige Berechnung tat und sich in der Regel um seine Wirkung bewusst war, schien dies nun nicht zu interessieren. Er stand auf, streifte sich das Hemd ab und pfefferte es in eine Ecke, trat zu dem kleinen Board mit den Getränken und schüttete sich einen offensichtlich sehr teuren Whisky ein. „Auch?", fragte er und griff nach einem zweiten Glas. Er reichte es Severus, ohne auf dessen Antwort gewartet zu haben. „Bei Grindelwald, Severus, was hast du herausgefunden?" Severus wurde es erst eiskalt, danach siedend heiß, als Lucius sich auch noch seines Hemdes entledigte. ‚Das tut der verfluchte Bastard mit Absicht', ging es ihm durch den Kopf und er ärgerte sich, dass er nicht in der Lage war, die große Wirkung, die dieser unverschämt gut aussehende Kerl auf ihn hatte, zu ignorieren. Er schüttete wieder einmal - ohne abzusetzen - Lucius' guten Whiskey herunter, um weiter festzustellen, dass sie beide in letzter Zeit viel zu viel tranken. Trotz all der Gefühle, die ihn heimsuchten, versuchte er weiterhin, einen möglichst teilnahmslosen Eindruck zu machen. Er starrte versonnen in sein leeres Glas, welches seine Hand umkrampft hielt, um sich einigermaßen auf seine Ausführungen betreffend des Gedankenlesens, zu konzentrieren.

Lucius derweil sah missbilligend zu, wie Severus das Glas hastig leerte. „Du weißt meinen guten Whisky gar nicht zu schätzen", schmollte er gespielt und ging zu einem Spiegel an einem Schrank, um zu überprüfen, ob sein Körper noch äußerliche Spuren aufwies, während Severus redete. „Also, ich versuche schon seit geraumer Zeit einen Wall in meinem Kopf aufzubauen, der meine Gedanken vor unerlaubten Besuchern schützt. Eigentlich war es nur ein Zeitvertreib. Ich dachte niemals, dass ich dies könnte. Ich errichtete diesen Wall auch, wenn wir beim Dunklen Lord waren. Es geschah eigentlich unbewusst. Ich wollte nicht, dass gerade da irgendjemand meine Gedanken lesen kann. Einige Male merkte ich, wie jemand versuchte, diesen Wall zu durchbrechen und mein Verdacht richtet sich natürlich auf Voldemort. Wer sonst, sollte es auch tun?"

Bei den letzten Worten hatte Lucius aufgehört, seinen Körper zu untersuchen und festzustellen, dass er ein wenig dünner geworden zu sein schien, nur um Severus anzusehen. „Du scheinst in Zaubergeschichte nicht aufgepasst zu haben, Sev", spöttelte er. „Das war einer der wenigsten Punkte, die mich bei Binns interessiert haben. Das, was du meinst, nennt sich Okklumentik und geht auf den großen Merlin zurück, der herausbekommen haben soll, wie man seinen Geist verschließt." Er wollte weitere, weitaus sarkastischere Bemerkungen machen, um seine Unsicherheit über Severus' Anwesenheit zu überspielen, doch er hielt inne. Der Jüngere sah wirklich schlecht aus. Tiefe Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen und im Gegensatz zu ihm schien er geradezu mager zu sein. Seine ganze Haltung erinnerte nicht mehr an den unnahbaren brillanten Schüler, sondern eher an ein sprichwörtliches Häufchen Elend. Irritiert runzelte Lucius die Stirn. Vorbei war der Vorsatz, sich von Severus fernzuhalten. Vorbei war die gespielte Kälte, er machte sich Sorgen. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei dem Schwarzhaarigen und legte diesem seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was bedrückt dich so, mein Freund, dass du aussiehst, wie der Tod?"

Severus hatte es im Unterricht tatsächlich überhört. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er war immer ein hervorragender Schüler gewesen und dann gab es tatsächlich etwas, was er nicht mitbekommen hatte? Dies fraß gewaltig an seinem Ego. Noch mehr wurmte ihn die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Lucius, der sich doch ohne viel zu tun, durch fast alle Fächer irgendwie durchgemogelt hatte, diese überaus wichtige Sache offenbar nicht vergessen hatte, bzw. noch aus dem Unterricht wusste. Dies und der zu schnell genossene Whisky auf fast nüchternen Magen, die Aufregung der letzten Tage, inklusive die anstrengende Ausbildung bei einem höchst widerwärtigen Meister, taten ihr übriges. Doch Severus wollte nicht jammern, nicht jetzt. Unwirsch wischte er die Hand des Freundes von seiner Schulter. „Es geht mir gut, Luc. Die letzten Tage waren etwas anstrengend. Aber es war nichts, was ich nicht verkraften könnte." Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war Mitleid - nicht von Lucius.

„Dann halt nicht", maulte Lucius zurück. Er hatte es wirklich nur gut gemeint und wollte für seinen guten Freund da sein. Doch wenn dieser nicht wollte … Er würde sich nicht aufdrängen. Etwas gekränkt drehte er sich hastig um und ging zügigen Schrittes erneut zu den Flaschen mit dem alkoholischen Inhalt. „Du weißt wo die Tür ist." Severus ignorierte Lucius' Aufforderung. Er wollte sich nicht ständig wegschicken lassen, nur weil Lucius sich wahrscheinlich beleidigt fühlte. Demonstrativ blieb er da wo er war und meinte in - seiner Meinung nach - gutmütigen Ton: „Meinst du nicht, dass du langsam genug hast?" Auf Lucius erstaunt erhobene Augenbraue hin, deutete er auf die Unmenge Flaschen Alkohol. Sofort verfinsterte sich wieder der Blick des Blonden. „Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht, _Mama_", fauchte er und griff gleich nach der ganzen Flasche, um sie mit einem provokanten Blick an die Lippen zu setzen und so viel wie möglich in einem Zug auszutrinken. Er ignorierte das Brennen in seinem Hals und kämpfte mühsam die Tränen nieder – er schaffte es.

„Ja, Lucius, du bist ein ganzer Mann", kommentierte Severus spöttisch. Lucius verhielt sich gerade wie ein fünfjähriges, trotziges Kind. Er sollte eigentlich wütend über ihn sein, doch er war es nicht. Vor ihm stand ein überaus attraktiver Mann, der noch dazu gereizt war und schon wieder hatte er dieses bekannte Gefühl in den Lenden. Es kostete ihn seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung nicht aufzuspringen und seine Lippen auf diesen verführerischen, nach Alkohol schmeckenden Mund zu drücken.

Das Objekt von Severus' Begierden fühlte sich nicht ernst genommen. Es macht ihn noch wütender. Mit einem Satz war er am Sofa und riss seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. „Petrificus Totalis", schrie er aufgebracht und sah, dass die Reflexe des Schwarzhaarigen ausgezeichnet waren. Mochte es an seiner Überraschung liegen, oder am Alkohol … Sekunden später fand er sich ohne Zauberstab einem sarkastisch lächelnden Severus gegenüber. Er knurrte frustriert auf und stürzte sich auf den überlegen wirkenden Tränkelehrling.

Eigentlich sollte er seine Überlegenheit nutzen, Lucius eine Ganzkörperklammer verpassen und ihn dann in die Bewusstlosigkeit küssen, doch er entschied sich in sekundenschnelle für eine gewisse Fairness. Zwei an sich kostbare Zauberstäbe segelten schwungvoll durch die Luft und fielen laut klappernd auf den Boden. Nicht einer der beiden Zauberer hatte einen Blick für dieses wichtige Utensil. Severus hob die Hände, um den wütend knurrenden Mann abzuwehren. Obwohl er sich einen festen Stand verschaffte, gelang es Lucius, den Schwarzhaarigen mit sich zu reißen. Beide Männer landeten auf dem Boden und geschickt schlängelte sich Severus unter dem schwereren Mann hervor. Er warf sich auf den Blonden. Nach einigem Hin und Her und heftigster Gegenwehr des unten Liegenden, hatte Severus es geschafft, Lucius' Handgelenke zu packen und sie neben dessen Kopf auf den Boden zu drücken. Dies gelang ihm nur, weil Lucius offensichtlich doch zuviel getrunken hatte und leichte Koordinierungsprobleme zu haben schien. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du für mich ein Problem darstellst, _mein Junge_", feixte er und beugte sich mit seinem Kopf herunter, so dass seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen das Gesicht des Blonden streifte.

Lucius kniff ein Auge zusammen, mobilisierte seine ganzen Kräfte und schaffte es - trotz der Menge an Whisky – Severus zu Fall und sich in die überlegende Position zu bringen. „Doch, eigentlich schon", schmunzelte er, denn die Situation hatte fast schon etwas Komisches an sich. Aber schnell wurde er wieder ernst, der kräftige Körper unter ihm strahlte eine Verlockung aus, der er bislang widerstehen konnte. Doch Severus lag heftig atmend mit gerötetem Gesicht da und in diesem Moment setzte sein sowieso schon benebelter Verstand aus. Er beugte sich vor und küsste Severus leidenschaftlich.

Mit ungeahnter Wildheit erwiderte Severus den Kuss des Blonden. In dem Moment, in dem die Lippen des anderen seinen nach Atem ringenden, leicht geöffneten Mund berührten, setzte Severus' sonst so brillanter Verstand aus. Er reagierte auf die ihn überflutenden Reize und eine ungeahnte Gier bemächtigte sich seiner. Er wollte diesen wundervollen, attraktiven Mann spüren. Er wollte das, was dieser zu geben bereit war - und noch mehr darüber hinaus. Er war bereit, sich auf ihn einzulassen, sich fallen zu lassen und sich ihm bedingungslos hinzugeben. Severus wusste in diesem Moment nicht, dass allein Lucius Malfoy es vermochte, in ihm solch eine bedingungslose Leidenschaft und Hingabe zu wecken, die für sein weiteres Leben beispiellos blieb. Niemals wieder sollte es einen Menschen geben, der solch ehrliche und wahrhaftige Gefühle in dem Schwarzhaarigen zu wecken vermochte. Mit aller Macht stieß er seine Zunge in den Mund des Freundes und ergab sich dem immer wilder und leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kuss. Er schlang seine Arme um den wesentlich Breitschultrigeren und genoss das Gewicht, welches auf ihm lastete. Nur kurz löste er sich atemlos, um nahe an Lucius' Mund zu murmeln: „Ich will dich, Lucius. Ich will dich spüren." Er hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da fuhren seine Hände schon verlangend unter den Hosenbund und kneteten Lucius muskulösen Hintern.

„Das ist nicht gut", murmelte der Blonde zwischen zwei Küssen. Sein Verstand wusste, dass er keinen Schritt weitergehen durfte, doch sein Körper ließ sich nicht kontrollieren. Alles in ihm drängte danach, aufzuhören, aber sein Körper machte fast automatisch weiter. Lucius hatte seine Bedürfnisse, sein Verlangen nach dem Schwarzhaarigen brutal unterdrückt, aber nun, wo das, wovon er seit langer Zeit träumte, wieder da war, gab es kein Zurück. „Nein", knurrte Lucius, doch seine Hände fuhren unter Severus' schwarzes Hemd und zerrissen es in einem Ruck. Das lief nicht so, wie Lucius es wollte. Er wurde wütend.

Dieses geknurrte 'Nein' und das darauf folgende Zerreißen von seinem Hemd, machte Severus noch schärfer. Er fühlte, dass Lucius sich zurückziehen wollte und es dennoch nicht tat. Eindeutig fühlte sich der Blonde zu ihm hingezogen. Er war weit davon entfernt, jetzt auf die Bedürfnisse seines Freundes einzugehen oder gar nach zu fragen, ob er dasselbe wollte, wie er. Severus genoss die latente Brutalität Lucius'. Ein Grollen verließ seine Kehle, die ihn selbst kurz zusammenzucken ließ. War er das eben gewesen? Zweifellos! Kurz krallte er seine Fingernägel in den Hintern seines Freundes. Er wollte überall auf seinem makellosen Körper seine Spuren hinterlassen, schwor er sich. Verlangend schob sich seine Hand zwischen sie und fest begann er die enorme Beule zwischen Lucs Schenkeln zu liebkosen.

„Was soll das 'nein'? Ich fühle, dass du mich willst?", lachte er. „Ja", antwortete der Blonde knurrend, „ich will dich viel zu sehr." Lucius biss Severus' in die Lippe. Als er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut mit seiner Zunge probierte, stöhnte er auf. „Warum, Sev", keuchte er, „warum kann ich dich nicht vergessen …?" Er presste seinen Unterleib an den des Schwarzhaarigen und rieb sich an dessen Körper. „Du gehörst mir, Severus, egal was passieren wird." Lucius' Hand krallte sich unbewusst in Severus' Oberarm und seine Fingerspitzen bohrten sich in das muskulöse Fleisch."

Severus hörte die Worte, die Lucius sprach, aber er verstand ihren Sinn nicht. Zu sehr war er mit seinem eigenen Denken und Fühlen beschäftigt. Er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut auf der Lippe und konnte nicht anders, als verlangend aufzustöhnen. Die Macht, die der Ältere über ihn besaß, war beängstigend. Er konnte nicht mehr länger warten und wälzte sich herum, so dass Lucius nun ächzend auf dem Rücken landete. Severus wartete nicht, bis sein Freund es sich vielleicht doch noch einmal anders überlegte. Mit einer einzigen harten Bewegung riss er ihm die Hose samt Unterhose bis zu den Oberschenkeln herab. Stöhnend sah er auf Lucius' beträchtliche Aufrichtung und im nächsten Moment hatte er Lucius' Schwanz tief in seinen Mund genommen.

Es war Himmel und Hölle zugleich. Verbotenes Verlangen durchströmte ihn und die Bereitschaft, wenigstens einmal die Bedrohung durch den Dunklen Lord zu vergessen, nahm Überhand. Es war Lucius egal, ob sterben würde oder nicht. Das, was Severus in ihm auslöste, war mehr als der Tod. Er starb. Nicht körperlich, doch ein Stück Anstand in ihm starb für alle Zeit. Was machte es, sich so zu verhalten, dass es anderen gut ging, wenn er selbst litt? Es war ihm egal. Er wollte diesen Mann – koste es, was es wolle.

Als er die Zunge seines Freundes an seiner Eichel spürte, nahm eine Welle der Erregung von ihm Besitz. Er spürte die warme, feuchte Mundhöhle, in die seine Härte langsam glitt und Lucius krallte sich mit seinen Fingern in Severus' Haare. Ungeduldig riss er den Kopf des Jüngeren auf seinen Schwanz und bäumte sich ihm entgegen. Er hörte unterschwellig, wie sein Liebhaber würgte, doch es drang nicht in sein Bewusstsein. Er wollte sich endlich holen, was er sich selbst bisher so eisern versagt hatte.

Es war ihm egal, ob Lucius ihm seine gesamte Länge in den Mund rammte. Er würgte kurz, doch das Empfinden, dass sein Geliebter sein Tun unheimlich genoss, stachelte seine eigene Erregung nur um so mehr an. Er saugte an Lucius' Schwanz, als ob es um sein Leben ging. Nebenbei zog er sich die eigene Hose herunter. Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, sie gänzlich auszuziehen, dies war unwichtig. Er wollte nur endlich seinen eigenen Schwanz aus der Enge seiner Hose entfernen. Unablässig leckte er über Lucius' Penis. Dieser glitzerte bereits vor Speichel. Während er nicht gerade sanft immer wieder seine Zähne über die pulsierende Länge gleiten ließ, streichelte er dagegen ungewohnt sanft Lucius' Hoden. Er genoss es, dass Lucius stöhnte und nicht wusste, welchen Körperteil er ihm zuerst hinrecken sollte. Doch Severus wollte nun ebenfalls Befriedigung erlangen. Verlangend versuchte er Lucius auf den Bauch zu drehen. „Ich will dich ficken!" Nicht gerade bittend erklang es aus seinem Mund. Eher wie ein Befehl.

Der Ältere lachte heiser. „So so, du willst", säuselte er, während er sich aufsetzte. „Und du meinst, ich mache, was du willst?" Mit einem Ruck hatte er wieder seine Hand in Severus' Haare gekrallt und den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen zu sich gezogen. „Irrtum, mein Freund." Sein Tonfall stand im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner brutalen Handlung. „Du wirst mich nicht ficken." Ehe sich der Jüngere versehen konnte, hatte Lucius ihn mit hoch gerissen und über den nebenstehenden Sessel geworfen. Mit ganzem Gewicht stützte sich Lucius auf Severus Schulter und fuhr über dessen nackten Hintern. „So ein schöner Arsch", schmeichelte er wieder und griff zwischen Severus' Schenkel, um dessen Schwanz zu umgreifen und hart zu massieren. „_Ich_ werde _dich_ ficken." Sekunden später hatte Lucius seine Hand wieder auf Severus' Pobacke gelegt und sich mit seinem steinharten Phallus dazwischen gedrängt. „Bitte mich, dich zu ficken. Ich will dich betteln hören."

So hatte er sich das allerdings nicht vorgestellt. Severus hing keuchend über dem Sessel und hatte die Wahl - er konnte Lucius bitten aufzuhören und ihn gehen zu lassen oder er konnte ihn bitten, _ihn_ zu ficken. Schmerzhaft wurde sein Schwanz gegen die Sessellehne gedrückt, doch sein Drang nach Erlösung war stärker als der Wille, über den Blonden zu triumphieren. Er wollte ihn ja und wenn das hieß, dass er sich unterwerfen musste, dann tat er es. „Ich werde dich nicht anbetteln, sondern ich bitte _dich_, mich zu ficken. Betteln ist was für Weicheier und Schwachköpfe", fuhr er Lucius an. Seine Hände umkrampften die Sessellehne in Erwartung des Schmerzes, wenn Lucius in ihn eindringen würde. Erwartungsvoll hielt er ihm jedoch seinen Hintern entgegen. „Worauf wartest du, fick mich endlich", befahl er mit lauter Stimme und schloss ergeben die Augen.

„Für Weicheier?", wiederholte der Blonde sarkastisch. „Nur ein starker Mann, kann betteln". Mit einer Engelsgeduld fuhr er über den Anus und griff bestimmend in Severus' Nacken. „Ich hör dich nicht", raunte er. Severus' Verlangen nach diesem Mann war so groß, dass er mittlerweile alles tun würde, nur damit er endlich Erlösung bekam. Zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen stieß er hervor: „Ich möchte, dass du mich fickst. Jetzt und hier - bitte." Dies war das einzige Zugeständnis was er zu geben bereit war. „Na also, geht doch", schnurrte Lucius und erinnerte an einen Kater vor der ersehnten Schale Milch. Er positionierte seine Erregung an dem Hintergang des Schwarzhaarigen, hielt sich an dessen Hüften fest und drang mit verhältnismäßig sanfter Gewalt in Severus ein.

Ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr Severus. Es schmerzte und er versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Dies gelang ihm nur, weil Lucius' unvergleichlicher Mund zur selben Zeit seinen Nacken verwöhnte. Er löste eine Hand, ergriff eine von Lucius' Händen, die auf seinen Hüften lagen und löste sie von dort. Er führte sie zwischen seine Beine, wo sein Penis hoch aufgerichtet und äußerst erregt pochte. Sanft legte er die Hand um seine Aufrichtung und mit seiner Hand auf der von Lucius', zeigte er dem Freund, welchen Rhythmus er anschlagen musste. Immer noch stöhnend legte er den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass er am Hals des Blonden zu liegen kam. Er wusste nicht, was er geiler fand, die Hand, die ihn wichste oder der Schwanz in seinem Hintern, der ihn unnachgiebig und hart fickte. Er fühlte wie sein Höhepunkt unaufhaltsam näher kam.

Lucius' fiel in Severus' Stöhnen ein und verstärkte seine Stöße. Er wollte in diesen wunderbaren, engen Hintern abspritzen. Er wollte Severus zeigen, dass dieser ihm nicht entkommen konnte. Lucius' Hand passte sich an den Rhythmus an, den er unaufhörlich vorgab. „Schrei für mich, mein dunkler Engel", keuchte er. Diese Aufforderung war völlig unnötig, schon jetzt konnte Severus seinen Empfindungen schon nicht mehr durch Stöhnen gerecht werden. Er keuchte einmal kurz auf, als Lucius ihn besonders tief nahm und dann begann er, lauthals mit unendlich tiefer Stimme Lucius' Namen zu seufzen. Seine Hüften stießen immer wieder in Lucius' Hand, getrieben von dessen Kraft und seinem eigenen Trieb. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen und laut schreiend spritzte er in Lucius' Hand.

Die warme Flüssigkeit in der Hand des Blonden war Zeichen genug, was sich zwischen ihnen befand, doch Lucius sah es nicht. Er fühlte nur, dass auch er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand und nur noch wenige, harte Stöße brauchte. Während Severus' pumpte, stieß Lucius weiter gnadenlos zu. Er wollte spritzen – jetzt. Er löste seine Hand und krallte sich wieder in Severus' Haare und zog dessen Kopf zurück. Die andere löste er und umfasste Severus' Kinn. Das Sperma schmierte über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen und während Lucius Severus zwang, ihn anzusehen, und während Lucius mit seinem von Severus' Lust verschmierten Finger über dessen Lippen strich und schließlich in dessen Mund eindrang, ergoss auch er sich schließlich in diesem wunderbar warmen und engen Hintern. „Sev …………………."

**Tbc**

**Anmerkung:**

Wir haben uns die künstlerische Freiheit gegönnt und Barty Crouch Junior zehn Jahre älter gemacht. Verzeiht uns, bitte, es passte zu gut.


	5. Chapter 5

** Der Überlauf**

_**Fürchte nicht deine Feinde. Das schlimmste was sie dir tun können ist dich zu töten. Fürchte nicht deine Freunde. Das schlimmste was sie dir tun können ist dich zu verraten. Fürchte die Gleichgültigen. Denn ihr Schweigen ermöglicht Verrat und Mord.**_

_Unbekannt_

So langsam schien selbst der dunkle Herr unter der Hitze zu leiden. Er ließ seine Anhänger nicht warten – er verharrte bereits, als die Todesser apparierten und sich gemächlich formieren wollten. Es war wieder einmal ein Treffen der beiden Zirkel und Voldemort wirkte sehr schlecht gelaunt. Mit seiner rechten Hand trommelte er ungeduldig gegen den Oberschenkel und machte eine harsche Bewegung, als sich auch die letzten Todesser beeilten, auf ihren Platz zu kommen.

Severus versuchte mit aller Macht ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, obwohl man es unter seiner Maske höchstwahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt hätte. Er war todmüde, gereizt und irgendwie unausgeglichen. Der gemeinsam verbrachte Abend mit Lucius machte ihm zu schaffen. Er wusste nicht, was er von dem erneuten sexuellen Zusammentreffen zu halten hatte. Relativ kühl hatte ihn Lucius verabschiedet. Die restlichen Stunden - bis er wieder zu Meister Bunsen gemusst hatte - hatte er schlaflos in seinem Bett verbracht - grübelnd darüber, wie nun wirklich Lucius' Gefühle für ihn aussahen. War es nun wieder nur ein Augenblick der Begierde, ausgelöst durch zuviel Alkohol, oder war es wirklich ein ehrliches Gefühl, welches da von dem Blonden herüber kam?

Nachdem er fast überhaupt nicht geschlafen hatte, war er noch vor Morgengrauen aufgestanden, hatte sich fertig gemacht und zu Meister Bunsen appariert - sich innerlich schon mal auf neue Gemeinheiten des Tränkemeisters einstellend. Es war in der Tat ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, irgendwann wieder nach Hause zu kommen und den versäumten Schlaf nachzuholen. Leider hatte das unangenehme Brennen des Mals einen Strich durch sein Vorhaben gemacht. Nun stand er hier in der sengenden Hitze und konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Er bemühte sich so gut es ging niemanden etwas von seinem Zustand merken zu lassen. Er wollte nicht als schwach gelten. Schwäche konnte den Tod bedeuten in diesen Kreisen.

Lucius dagegen stand aufrecht und gewohnt stolz in dem Kreis der Zweiten Liga. Er hatte sich den Tag frei genommen und anderweitig Geschäfte vorgeschürzt, die allerdings darin bestanden, faul im Bett zu liegen und zu schlafen. Das Brennen kam für ihn überraschend, der Dunkle Lord schien in letzter Zeit wirklich geradezu Sehnsucht nach seinen Todessern zu haben. Er war genervt, hatte keine Lust und doch hütete er sich, die neue Modifikation des Herrschers auf dessen Funktionalität hin zu überprüfen. So war auch er angetreten, um sich Voldemorts Launen erneut hinzugeben.

Severus neben ihm schien kurz vorm Einschlafen zu sein und Lucius machte sich innerlich bereit, den Geliebten jederzeit unauffällig anzustoßen, sollte dieser tatsächlich abdriften. Geliebten? Er verdrehte die Augen. Die Nacht war ein Ergebnis aus zuviel Alkohol und angestauter Geilheit gewesen, sie hatte nicht wirklich etwas zu bedeuten. Auch wenn es – wie er zugeben musste – durchaus angenehm gewesen war, Severus' nackte Haut an seiner zu spüren, dessen weichen Lippen zu küssen … Nein, es war eine einmalige Angelegenheit. Alles andere wäre mehr als ungünstig.

Auch wenn Lucius den verletzten Blick in Severus' Augen mit aller Macht vergessen musste, als er sich aus dem Schwarzhaarigen zurückgezogen und ihm erklärt hatte, dass er jetzt besser gehen und sich nicht von Malfoy senior erwischen lassen solle, so war es doch besser. Tief in sich spürte Lucius ein ungewohntes Gefühl, als er den Jüngeren nun aus den Augenwinkeln ansah. Warum nur hatte er das Bedürfnis, Severus unauffällig in den Arm zu nehmen und zu stützen? Warum konnte er die kurze Liaison doch nicht als das hinnehmen, was es war – einmalig und unbedeutend?

Voldemort spielte diesmal keine Show, dazu war es selbst ihm viel zu heiß. Sobald Ruhe in den Reihen der Todesser eingekehrt war, fing er an zu sprechen. „Todesser, es ist jetzt eine geraume Zeit her, dass wir geballte Stärke gezeigt haben und es einigen wenigen Unruhestiftern gelang, die Ordnung unseres Aufmarsches zu stören. Ihr hattet Zeit, eure Künste in Verteidigung und Angriff zu üben. Ich will von euch heute eine Demonstration, wie ihr die euch gegebene Zeit genutzt habt. Avery und Wilkes, vortreten." Die beiden Angesprochenen traten ohne zu zögern vor ihren Lord und neigten kurz die Köpfe. „Ich will, dass ihr beide gegeneinander kämpft, alles ist erlaubt, außer ‚Avada Kedavra'. Wir wollen uns ja schließlich nicht selbst dezimieren", sprach Voldemort süffisant und machte mit der Hand ein Zeichen, dass die beiden Angesprochenen beginnen sollten. Er drehte sich einmal im Halbkreis und grinste boshaft. „Malfoy, Snape – die Nächsten!"

Lucius erstarrte. Er sollte gegen Severus kämpfen? Nur zögernd und weil er wusste, dass Voldemort ihn ansonsten bestraft hätte, nickte er und trat ebenfalls vor, um sich auf die Stelle zu platzieren, auf die der dunkle Herrscher gezeigt hatte. Severus dagegen reagierte von dem Moment, als sein Name fiel, automatisch. Er dachte nicht mehr, er handelte nur noch. Fest hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Er war sich im Klaren darüber, dass hier Rücksicht unangebracht war. So wie er Lucius kannte, würde dieser erbarmungslos zuschlagen - trotz allem was sie verband. Er war ebenfalls davon überzeugt, dass Voldemort sie beide nicht umsonst gegeneinander kämpfen ließ. Er wollte seinem Gebieter keinesfalls irgendeine, später gegen ihn zu benutzende Schwäche bieten.

Sie hatten den Ort ihres Schaukampfes kaum erreicht, als er schon seinen Zauberstab erhob und einen Stupor sprach. Zischend krachte der Fluch in Lucius' Abwehrzauber. Der Blonde war schnell. Aber nicht schnell genug, um mit der Lässigkeit, die er gern an den Tag legte, auszuweichen. Innerlich hinderte ihn noch etwas daran, mit voller Breitseite zuzuschlagen. Unauffällig sah er zum Lord, der seine Aufmerksamkeit scheinbar Avery und Wilkes zugewandt hatte. Lucius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Schwarzhaarigen. „Impedimenta", sagte er halbherzig.

Snape war dem Lähmzauber ausgewichen. Leider streifte ein Ausläufer sein Bein und sofort fühlte er eine Lähmung, die sich bis über das Knie herauf zog. Trotzdem konnte er das Gleichgewicht wahren und hoffte, sowohl Lucius, als auch der Dunkle Lord hatten nicht bemerkt, dass er getroffen worden war. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Lucius anscheinend Rücksicht walten lassen wollte und beschloss, es ihm gleichzutun, obwohl er glaubte, dass es ein Fehler war, Voldemort würde ihre gegenseitige Rücksichtnahme bemerken. „Expelliarmus!"

Innerlich schnaubte der Blonde. Mit derart billigen Tricks konnte Severus ihn nicht überraschen. Dennoch schob er diesen Anfängerversuch auf die Müdigkeit, die wohl von Severus Besitz ergriffen hatte. Wieder warf er einen Seitenblick auf den Dunklen Lord, der gerade Avery anbellte. „Brackium Emendo."

Diesmal gelang es Severus rechtzeitig, einen Schild aufzubauen. Er wollte sich ja schließlich nicht als knochenloses, zuckendes Etwas vor Lucius und Voldemort im Staub wälzen. Seine Erwiderung kam kurz und knapp aus seinem Mund und kam dem Knall eines Peitschenhiebes gleich. „Serpensortia!" Eine große, schillernd grüne Schlange schoss aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes. Mit einem lauten Zischen stürzte sie sich umgehend auf den blonden Zauberer.

„Hast du nichts Besseres?", schnaubte Lucius und wich mühelos der Schwanzspitze der Schlange aus. Das Tier zischelte wütend und versuchte, sich in Lucius' Bein festzubeißen, doch lässig wich der Blonde erneut aus und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Angreifer. „Engorgio." Als sie Schlange zu einer ungeahnten Größe anschwoll, zielte er erneut. „Remigra Geh zurück."

„Snape, du sollst Malfoy einheizen und nicht mit ihm spielen!", erklang die gereizte Stimme Voldemorts aus dem Hintergrund. Gleichzeitig fühlte Severus wie sein Rücken verdächtig warm wurde und er einige Meter nach vorne geschleudert wurde. Ein erschrockener Blick in Richtung des dunklen Zauberers sagte ihm, dass Riddle zauberstablose Magie angewendet haben musste. Ein teuflisches Grinsen überzog dessen blasses Gesicht. „Zeig endlich, was in dir steckt, junger Todesser, oder ich helfe ein wenig nach." Riddle zeigte erbarmungslos auf seinen Freund, der abwartend dastand. Severus seufzte unhörbar. Es half nicht, wie er schon zu Anfang vermutet hatte, er musste stärkeres Geschütz auffahren. Wild entschlossen, sich dem Willen Voldemorts zu beugen, riss er seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und schrie: „Sectumspempra!". Er schloss kurz die Augen. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sein Fluch auf Malfoy auftraf und ihn verletzte.

Lucius sah den glitzernden Fluch mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf sich zukommen, die ihn kurz erstarren ließ. Es war fast schon skurril, dass er den Eindruck hatte, alles um hin herum würde in einer langsameren Zeitspanne ablaufen, als normal. Er riss die Arme abwehrend hoch, doch im gleichen Moment wurde ihm klar, dass dies nichts nützen würde. Er hechtete zur Seite und konnte dem Fluch nur um Haaresbreite ausweichen. Im Fallen riss er seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf eine der wenigen Blumen, die es geschafft hatte, der Sommerhitze zu trotzen. „Venena eum Vergifte ihn", schrie er. Die Blume schien zu nicken und sich aufzuplustern, so dass sie noch ein Stückchen größer wurde, und streckte ihre Blätter nach Severus aus, um dessen Beine mit unerwarteter Kraft zu packen und die plötzlich kleinen, messerscharfen Fangzähne in dessen Wade zu hauen.

„Diruo Ich zerstöre!" Bevor kleine, spitzige, giftige Fangzähne ihr Ziel fanden, welkte die Pflanze und fiel nach wenigen Augenblicken als kleine graue Aschewölkchen zu Boden. Erbost darüber, dass Lucius seit geraumer Zeit wirklich empfindliche Flüche auf ihn abschoss, während er nur gezwungener Maßen, durch Voldemorts Eingreifen, seinen eigenen Zauber, der ernsthaft verletzen konnte, gesprochen hatte, richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Energisch und die Wut in sich bündelnd stieß er „Crucio!" hervor.

Der Unverzeihliche Fluch raste in ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit auf Lucius zu, der fassungslos war, weil der Jüngere es wagte, einen sogenannten verbotenen Fluch zu benutzen. Nie hatte er Severus derartiges zugetraut. Auch er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dem Schwarzhaarigen durchaus einen Cruciatus auf den Hals zu hetzen, doch sich letztendlich dagegen entschieden, vielleicht war er doch zu weichherzig. Gerade, als sich der Blonde überlegt hatte, doch zur Seite zu springen, traf ihn er Fluch mitten in die Brust. Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, unsagbarer Schmerz. Lucius schrie vor Schmerz auf. Sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert. Diese unglaublichen Schmerzen. Warum hörte Severus nicht auf?

Voldemort war sofort bei dem ersten Schreien seines favorisierten Todessers herumgefahren und hatte sie Situation sofort erfasst. „Expelliamus!" Severus' Zauberstab flog zur Seite. „Snape, du dummer Junge, du sollst Malfoy nicht umbringen", fauchte der Dunkle Lord. „Was nützt er mir tot oder im St. Mungo?" Am liebsten hätte er die beiden Männer selbst gefoltert. Doch er hatte mit ihnen noch etwas vor. „Macht weiter!"

Erstarrt hatte Severus zugesehen, wie Lucius von dem Fluch getroffen wurde. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er wirklich treffen würde. Er hatte angenommen, Lucius würde schnell reagieren und zur Seite springen und nun sah er fassungslos zu, wie sein Freund, sein Geliebter, sich in Schmerzen wand und er war schuld. Er dachte überhaupt nicht daran, den Fluch zu beenden, so geschockt war er. Erst als Voldemort ihm auf magische Weise den Zauberstab entriss kam er wieder zu sich.

Wenn die Maske auf seinem Gesicht nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sich jetzt den Schweiß abwischen können, dann hätte er Lucius wenigstens ein 'Verzeih' lautlos zumurmeln können. So aber verdeckte die Maske alles. Stocksteif stand er da und wartete. Er rechnete damit, dass Lucius unendlich sauer und gekränkt war und somit stellte er sich auf das Schlimmste ein. Er war bereit, die Strafe für seine Entgleisung dem Freund gegenüber entgegenzunehmen.

Severus stand ungerührt da. Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen. Nun gut, wenn der Schwarzhaarige sich auf diese Art und Weise duellieren wollte, dann sollte dieser es so bekommen. Er stand auf, klopfte sich den imaginären Staub vom Umhang und hob den Zauberstab. „Araneamordes aranea Spinne; mordes beißen!", schrie er zornig.

Severus hob zwar seinen Zauberstab, konnte aber diesem, ihm unbekannten Fluch nichts entgegensetzen. Er wartete ... Als eine Weile nichts geschah, fragte er sich, ob Lucius vielleicht irgendetwas falsch gemacht haben könnte. Lediglich zwei Kreise aus grauem Rauch waren auf ihn zugekommen und hüllten ihn kurzzeitig ein. Sonst geschah nichts. Aber dann fühlte er es ...Sie krabbelten über den gesamten Körper - achtfüßige, haarige Spinnenbeine. Sie schoben ihre kleinen schwarzen Körper unter seine Kleidung. Sie bissen und hinterließen ätzende Spuren einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. Sie krochen in jeden Spalt und in jede Öffnung. Gleichzeitig wurde er von einem Gefühl völliger Hoffnungslosigkeit übermannt. Es überfiel ihn derartig mit der Wucht eines Hammers, dass er laut auf keuchend auf die Knie fiel.

Hektisch versuchte er, die Spinnen, die anscheinend nur er sehen und fühlen konnte, von seinem Körper zu wischen. Aber es waren zu viele und sekündlich kamen neue hinzukommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, am ganzen Körper von sich bewegenden Spinnenleibern bedeckt zu sein. Gleichzeitig kam ihm sein Leben dermaßen sinnlos vor, dass, wenn er ein Messer zur Hand gehabt hätte, er es sich ohne zu zögern in die Brust gerammt hätte. Sein Wunsch zu sterben, nahm fast überhand. Mit aller Kraft, die ihm noch zu Gebote stand, öffnete er seinen Mund und ein gequältes "Nein!" entwich ihm, bevor eine riesige Spinne auch dieser Art sein Entsetzen auszudrücken, ein Ende machte. Ihr riesiger Leib füllte seine Mundhöhle komplett aus. Severus war kurz davor den Verstand zu verlieren. Er wälzte sich unkontrolliert an allen Gliedmaßen zuckend im Staub.

Voldemort trat neben Lucius und beobachtete den sich windenden Severus. „Interessant. Was ist das, Lucius?" Dieser lächelte kühl. „Ein Spruch meines Großvaters. Severus bildet sich im Moment ein, er würde von Tausenden von Spinnen befallen werden. Er spürt sie förmlich, obwohl es sieoffenkundig nicht gibt. Der Schmerz, der ihn durchfährt, ist so real, dass er das Bedürfnis hat, sich selbst umzubringen. Da hier keinerlei Gegenstände zu finden sind, die ihm bei einem Suizid helfen könnten, wird er sich gleich seine Pulsadern aufkratzen. Ich werde den Fluch von ihm nehmen, damit er uns … erhalten bleibt." Er zielte auf Severus. „Finite Incatatem."

Voldemort nickte. „Sehr gut, Lucius. Ich möchte aber nicht, dass du diesen Spruch weiter anwendest. Er soll eine wirksame Waffe gegen unsere Feinde sein und könnte um einiges weiterentwickelt werden. Damit könnten wir unsere Gegner überraschen." Er nickte dem Blonden zu. „Geh. Kümmere dich um Crouchs Sohn. Ich will ihm sobald wie möglich das Mal zukommen lassen." Bevor er zurück zu Wilkes und Avery trat, wandte er sich zu Severus. „Du solltest schneller reagieren, Snape."

Von einem Augenblick zum anderen waren die Schmerzen und dieses Gefühl, sich umbringen zu müssen, verschwunden. Was noch wichtiger war, war die Tatsache, dass die Spinnen von seinem Körper verschwunden waren. Severus atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf und rappelte sich hoch. Neid durchflutete neben anderen missgünstigen Gefühlen seinen Verstand. Lucius hatte sich soeben beim Dunklen Lord wieder recht beliebt gemacht und nachdem er auch noch eine Abfuhr kassiert hatte, war er ungeahnt wütend auf den blonden Schönling an seiner Seite. Leider - oder zum Glück - verdeckte die Todessermaske auch diese unschönen Gefühle. Lediglich Severus' schwarze Augen glitzerten boshaft und gekränkt daraus hervor und musterten böse die stolze hoch aufgerichtete Gestalt Lucius', die neben ihm her schritt. „Gratuliere Malfoy. Wie ich sehe, du hast dich wieder ordentlich eingeschleimt." Er konnte diesen Satz einfach nicht unterdrücken. Er war voll von Missgunst. Lucius sah ihn hochmütig an. „Die einen sind gut – die anderen werden es nie. Es ist wohl klar, wozu du gehörst." Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste war Lucius disappariert.

Schon von weitem war Musik zu hören. Die Blacks schienen keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut zu haben. Der Garten erstrahlte in vollem Glanze. Überall waren kleine Gnome zweckentzaubert worden, die mit kleinen Lampignons versehen, in die Beete gesteckt worden waren. Kleine Elfen flatterten unauffällig zwischen den Gästen herum und überbrachten den Hauselfen die jeweiligen Wünsche.

Lucius holte einen magischen Taschenspiegel aus seinem Umhang. „Du siehst auch gut aus, wenn du nicht erst fünf Stunden vor dem Spiegel stehst", kommentierte dieser in ungewohnt ruppiger Art. „Und wenn du jetzt nicht wie ein Geck aussehen willst, solltest du dieses unkleidsame Band aus den Haaren nehmen." Genervt feuerte der Blonde den Spiegel in den nächsten Springbrunnen und ging mit verschlossener Miene auf eine große Gruppe Gäste zu, wobei er sich unauffällig des Haarbandes entledigte.

Sie hatte sich schon den ganzen Abend über in der Nähe des Eingangs postiert. Sie wollte die Erste sein, die ihn begrüßte und dann würde sie nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen. „Mr. Malfoy, Lucius ..." Sobald sie sein hellblondes Haar aufleuchten sah, schwebte sie geradezu durch den Garten auf ihn zu. Sie hatte mehr als vier Stunden allein mit dem Frisieren ihrer Haare verbracht. Die Anprobe des Kleides, die Änderungen und letztendlich ihr gesamtes Outfit hatte mehrere Tage gedauert, bis es perfekt war. Es sollte alles stimmen. Sie wollte, dass er nur sie ansah. Sie waren zwar einander versprochen, aber sie wollte, dass es mehr wurde, als eine Zweckverbindung. Er sollte sich in sie verlieben.

Ihr langes hellblaues Kleid schmiegte sich verführerisch wie eine zweite Haut an sie. Die sich nach unten erweiternde Robe, verfügte außerdem noch über einen aufsehenerregenden Schlitz, der für eine entsprechende Beinfreiheit sorgte. Nach vorne hin war das Kleid hochgeschlossen und glitzerte von einer Reihe aufgestickter Diamanten und Saphire. Der Rücken jedoch war weit ausgeschnitten und präsentierte sehr viel freie Haut. Lächelnd, sich noch einmal geziert ein imaginäres Haar aus dem Gesicht streichend, reichte sie dem schönen Blonden ihre behandschuhte Hand. „Ich freue mich sehr, Sie zu sehen", lächelte sie.

„Sie sind wie immer eine Augenweide, meine liebste Zissa", schmeichelte er und beugte sich über ihre Hand, um ihr einen Kuss auf den zarten Handrücken zu hauchen. „Sie bringen meine Welt zum Strahlen." – „Mein bester Lucius. Ihre Komplimente rauben mir regelmäßig den Atem. Ich wäre überglücklich, wenn Sie mir Ihren Arm leihen würden. Ich würde Sie gerne dem einen oder anderen Gast vorstellen." Narzissa war die Höflichkeit und Zuvorkommenheit in Person. Ihr war bewusst, wie wichtig im Grunde diese lächerliche Gartenparty für sie und ihre Zukunft war. Außerdem wollte sie sich nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, sich am Arm des zukünftigen Malfoy-Oberhauptes zu zeigen. Jeder sollte ihre baldige Bindung zu den Malfoys sehen. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Verehrteste." Galant reichte er ihr den Arm und wartete, bis sie sich einhakte. Dann schlenderte er plaudernd mit ihr zu einer Gruppe von Leuten.

Geschickt lenkte Narzissa ihren wichtigsten Gast und hoffentlich baldigen Verlobten, zu verschiedenen hohen Ministeriumsangehörigen, die angeregt plaudernd bei einem guten Wein zusammen standen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass Lucius vielleicht mit dem einen oder anderen reden wollte. Schließlich verstand er ja was von Politik. Sie wollte ihm eine Möglichkeit eröffnen, Kontakte zu knüpfen. Ihr Vater sagte immer: „Beziehungen sind das halbe Leben." Man musste nur nachhelfen und er würde ihr schon jetzt verpflichtet sein, wenn sie ihm die Gelegenheit dazu gab.

Mit freundlichem Nicken wurde die Tochter des Gastgebers und ihr imposanter junger Begleiter begrüßt. Man kannte Malfoy mehr oder weniger. „Wie schön, Sie zu sehen, Miss Black." Bartemius Crouch senior schenkte der Blondine einen wohlwollenden Blick. Lucius nickte er lediglich zu. „Malfoy!" Auch Augustus Rockwood nickte ihm knapp zu. Niemand sollte wissen, dass sie sich schon länger kannten. Etwas irritiert starrte Narzissa von einem zum anderen. Sollte dies etwa alles gewesen sein? Die Männer verhielten sich sehr zurückhaltend. Sie hatte erwartet, dass man sich angeregt austauschen würde. Nun schien es ihre Aufgabe zu sein, die Diskussion in Gang zu bringen. Munter plauderte sie drauflos, immer bedacht auch Lucius mit einzubeziehen. Sie bemerkte den finsteren Blick nicht, den Lucius im Moment zur Schau trug. Dieser war genervt von der Frau an seiner Seite. Er musste ihr diese ermüdende Plapperei dringend abgewöhnen, ansonsten sah er schwarz für eine gemeinsame Zukunft.

Als er den gierigen Blick eines jungen Mannes sah, der ihm allerdings gänzlich unbekannt war, legte er deutlich seinen Arm um Narzissa. „Wolltest du mir nicht das neue Arrangement eures Gartens zeigen?", sagte er freundlich, aber bestimmt. Trotzdem Narzissa eigentlich recht oberflächlich war, verstand sie den deutlichen Wink von dem Mann an ihrer Seite und lächelte entschuldigend die Männer an. „In der Tat, das wollte ich. Wenn Sie uns nun entschuldigen würden?" Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich zusammen mit Lucius ab und sie schritten langsam die hell erleuchteten Gartenwege entlang. Sie hatte zwar noch nicht soviel Zeit gehabt, Lucius Malfoy kennenzulernen, geschweige denn Gefühle jeglicher Art für ihn zu entwickeln. Aber sie genoss die Art, wie er sie in den Arm zog und fest hielt. Ein wohliges Prickeln erfasste sie und sie lehnte sich noch mehr in diese fast intime Umarmung. Sie lenkte ihre Schritte zu dem weniger beleuchteten Teil des Gartens und freute sich umso mehr, dass der Blonde nichts dagegen zu haben schien. Dieser Abend versprach doch noch recht interessant zu werden.

Lucius flanierte mit ihr einen Weg entlang, der zusehends dunkler wurde und sie von der Gartenparty wegführte. Er wusste, zuerst hätte er Mr. und Mrs. Black begrüßen müssen, doch die Gelegenheit war günstig. Hier konnte er die Möglichkeit nutzen, seine zukünftige Braut besser kennenzulernen. Ihre Hochzeit stand fest aber Lucius wollte sich einbilden, zumindest in letzter Sekunde, noch die Notbremse ziehen zu können.

„Nun … Zissa", hauchte er, während er sie abseits zu einer Bank führte. „Ich freue mich, dich unter vier Augen sprechen zu können." Er hatte sie schon einmal geduzt und offensichtlich war es ihr nicht unangenehm. Lucius hob die rechte Hand, um ihr ein Blatt aus den Haaren zu klauben, das sich in der anspruchsvollen Frisur versteckt hatte. Dabei strich er wie zufällig über ihre Wange. Erneute Schauer durchzogen sie, als er so unvermittelt ihre Wange berührte. Es gierte sie nach mehr. Sie wollte nicht nur wissen, wie er sich anfühlte, wie er sie zärtlich streichelte, sie wollte fühlen wie er schmeckte, wie er sich nur ihr allein hingab. Er duzte sie. Das gab ihr den Antrieb für die Freiheit, die sie sich nun herausnahm.

In einem kleinen Winkel ihres Gehirns sagte ihr eine leise Stimme, dass sie viel langsamer vorgehen müsse, dass sie ihn becircen und von sich abhängig machen müsse. Normalerweise sollte sie sich zieren und ihn um sie werben lassen, aber irgendetwas an diesem Mann machte sie rasend. Sie wollte keine vornehme Zurückhaltung. Sie wollte ihn. Leicht legte sie sich nach vorn in die Bewegung der sie streichelnden Hand und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an ihn. Sie legte ein wenig Leidenschaft in den Blick ihrer stechend blauen Augen und leckte sich verlangend über ihre Lippen. Sie hoffte, er verstand die Signale, die sie ihm sendete.

Etwas irritiert runzelte Lucius die Stirn. Die Etikette untersagte einer Frau solch schamloses Verhalten. Es wäre an ihm gewesen, ihr zu verdeutlichen, dass er sie zu küssen gedachte – nicht umgekehrt. Aber andererseits ersparte ihm ihr impertinentes Verhalten einen langen Werbungsweg. Womöglich könnten sie heute ihre Verlobung verkünden und dann in zwei Monaten heiraten. Dann würde er sie nach Malfoy Manor bringen, einen Sohn zeugen und sich fortan seinen Geschäften widmen. Ja, das war ein guter Plan.

Er nahm ihr hübsches Gesicht zwischen die Hände und beugte sich vor, um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Narzissa lehnte sich in den Kuss. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich ganz auf die Berührung ihrer Lippen zu konzentrieren. Sanft strichen Lucius' Lippen über ihren Mund. Ein leichtes Kribbeln erfasste sie und sie wollte mehr, viel mehr. Verlangend hob sie ihre Hand, um seinen Kopf näher zu ziehen. Leicht öffnete sie ihren Mund und strich mit ihrer Zunge über seine Unterlippe. Hatte sie da gerade etwas Widerwillen gespürt? Nein, sie musste sich getäuscht haben. Warum sollte er sich auch gegen sie wehren, schließlich wollte ja auch er diese Verbindung und sie war sich ihrer Attraktivität wohl bewusst. Alles lief bestens! Sie vertiefte den Kuss und drang in den Mund des Blonden ein. Er schmeckte nach Alkohol und nach Erdbeeren. Sie liebte Erdbeeren. Leidenschaftlich küsste sie diesen attraktiven Mann.

Ihre wohlgeformten Brüste drängten sich an seine Brust und ihre Hände umschlangen ihn besitzergreifend. Sie rieb sich an ihm und Lucius konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass es ihn erregte. Während Narzissas Zunge die seine suchte, gestattete er sich, für einen Moment mit seinen Gedanken abzuschweifen. Lieben würde er diese Frau mit Sicherheit nicht, aber er begehrte sie und das war zumindest eine Grundlage, auf der sie aufbauen könnten.

Seine Hand fuhr über ihren Rücken, strich an der Wirbelsäule der Frau entlang. Offensichtlich würde sie es ihm wohl gestatten, wenn er noch tiefer ginge, doch Lucius verspürte im Moment nicht die Lust dazu. Er würde mit dieser Frau für den Rest seines Lebens verheiratet sein, da sollten sie ihre Ehe nicht auf diese Weise beginnen. Er wusste, dass die Ehe seiner Eltern lieblos war und er wollte derartiges nicht auch erleben. Es war wichtig, dass Narzissa Respekt und Achtung vor ihm hatte, ansonsten würden sie später Probleme bekommen. Er neigte sich ein wenig vor und küsste sie noch stürmischer.

Sie fühlte, wie seine Hand tiefer glitt und fragte sich, wie weit er wohl zu gehen bereit war. Als er aber keine Anstalten machte, irgendwelche heiklen Zonen ihres Körpers aufzusuchen, verspürte sie einen kleinen Stich der Enttäuschung. Im gleichen Moment sagte sie sich jedoch, dass sie ein ganzes Leben Zeit haben würde, diesen facettenreichen, attraktiven Mann zu erforschen. Unzählige Stunden voller Erotik und Leidenschaft würde sie erwarten und Himmel, was konnte dieser Mann küssen. Sie fühlte, wie ihr regelrecht schwindelig wurde und schmiegte sich so eng, wie möglich an seinen harten Körper. Sie gab seinen Mund erst wieder frei, als sie überhaupt keine Luft zum Atmen mehr hatte.

„Wir werden mit Sicherheit vermisst", raunte Lucius atemlos. „Wir dürfen uns keinen Skandal erlauben." Er gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und schob sie zurück. Sie seufzte unterdrückt. Sie hätte hier stundenlang sitzen können. Mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie in sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht und schwor sich in diesem Augenblick, dass sie ihn nie wieder gehen lassen würde. „Wir sollten zurück gehen", stimmte sie ihm zu und begann, ihr Kleid glatt zu ziehen. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stand sie auf und reichte ihm ihre Hand. „Würdest du ein Glas Champagner mit mir trinken, Lucius?" – „Aber gern, Zissa." Er lächelte, doch in seinen Gedanken begann sich ein Bild seiner Zukunft zu formen, das sich langsam wie ein Strick um seinen Hals legte.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Lucius sich schließlich von der Tochter des Hausherrn losreißen und seinem Auftrag endlich nachgehen konnte. Er hatte Barty Crouch Jr. bei einer Gruppe Jugendlicher entdeckt, die hemmungslos den black'schen Weinkeller leerten und bereits laut lärmend aufgefallen waren – doch bislang hatte sich noch niemand über den Lärmpegel beschwert. Die mittelblonden, kurzen Haare des jungen Crouch standen wild in alle Richtungen ab und Lucius unterdrückte ein genervtes Augenverdrehen. Warum konnte die Jugend nicht auf ihr Äußeres achten? Er verstand es nicht.

Als Lucius schließlich bei der Gruppe angekommen war, lächelte er gewinnbringend in die Runde. „Guten Abend, die Herren." Er wusste, diese großen Kinder wollten unbedingt als Erwachsene wahrgenommen werden. „Ein wunderbares Fest, nicht wahr?" Es war für ihn ein Leichtes, sich dem Gespräch zuerst anzuschließen, um es später nach seinem Gutdünken zu lenken. Lucius wusste, er durfte nichts überstürzen. Wenn er Barty zu plötzlich aus der Gruppe reißen würde, würden Fragen gestellt werden, war doch im Allgemeinen bekannt, dass Crouch sen. den Kontakt zwischen seinem Sohn und dem Erben des malfoy'schen Imperiums zu unterbinden versuchte. Doch schließlich hatte Lucius es geschafft. Er gab Barty einen unauffälligen Wink und schlenderte grüßend in eine nächste Abzweigung des Gartens. Er versicherte sich, dass niemand das Gespräch belauschen würde und wartete.

Barty Crouch war ein recht unsicherer junger Mann. Hin und her gerissen, zwischen den eigenen wirren Ideen und Vorstellungen, wie er sein Leben gestalten wollte und beherrscht von dem Gedanken, seinen Vater nur ein einziges Mal im Leben wirklich stolz auf sich zu machen, beneidete er Lucius Malfoy um seine prachtvolle Erscheinung. Sofort nach dessen Auftauchen auf der Party hatte er den eitlen Malfoy-Spross entdeckt und unterschwellig war er beeindruckt. Malfoy verkörperte all das, was ihm wohl ewig verwehrt bleiben würde. Er hatte Geld, Klasse und die schönste Frau des Abends lag ihm schon fast zu Füßen. Umso mehr war er überrascht, als gerade dieser hochfahrende Adelige offenkundig mit ihm reden wollte. Er hatte dem Alkohol schon mehr als reichlich zugesprochen, aber - im Gegensatz zu einigen seiner Saufkumpane - schien er wesentlich mehr zu vertragen. So konnte er einigermaßen aufrecht und gerade gehen, um Lucius Malfoy zu folgen. Er war mehr als gespannt, was dieser eitle Zauberer von ihm wollte.

Lässig lehnte der blonde Todesser gegen einen metallenen Eber. Diese kitschige Figur war nur eine von vielen im Garten der Blacks und Lucius zog die Lippen kraus – Geschmack war nun mal nicht jedem gegeben. Er sah Crouch jr. schließlich langsam, aber dennoch festen Schrittes um die Ecke gehen und sich suchend umgucken. Schnell lenkte Lucius die Aufmerksamkeit des Jüngeren auf sich, so dass dieser aus dem Blickfeld der magischen Gesellschaft verschwand. „Hallo Barty", sagte er lächelnd.

„Lucius." Barty gab sich reserviert, der Blonde wollte was von ihm und er würde den Teufel tun und auch noch interessiert erscheinen, wenngleich die Neugierde, die in seinem Inneren tobte, etwas anderes sagte. Er trat näher heran und versuchte gelassen auszusehen. Innerlich verfluchte er, dass er soviel Alkohol getrunken hatte. Krampfhaft bemühte er sich Haltung zu bewahren. Doch was bei Lucius so natürlich wirkte, das schien bei ihm umso aufgesetzter.

Eben jene Natürlichkeit ließ es zu, dass es absolut lässig aussah, als sich Lucius von dem Eber abstieß und auf den Weg zeigte. „Gehen wir ein Stück." Es war keine Frage, es war ein Befehl. „Wie geht es dir, Barty?", fragte er ernst. „Gut, mir geht es gut." Barty war höchst erstaunt. Die liebenswürdige Art Malfoys machte ihn trotz der beträchtlichen Menge des Feuerwhiskeys in seinem Blut, misstrauisch. „Das freut mich zu hören." Lucius' Freundlichkeit blieb weiter aufrecht. „Und … wie kommst du mit deinem Vater zurecht? Nachdem ich dir geraten habe, dir nicht alles von ihm gefallen zu lassen?" Er musste sich behutsam diesem überaus wichtigen Thema nähern.

Barty seufzte leise. „Mal mehr, mal weniger gut. Mein Vater ist überzeugt davon, dass sein Sohn ein kompletter Versager ist. Es ist schwer, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Unser Verhältnis zueinander wird wohl nie das Beste sein." Lucius nickte mitfühlend. „Mein Vater denkt ähnlich von mir", gab er zu. Normalerweise hütete er sich davor, derlei zu erzählen, doch in diesem Falle musste er eine Ausnahme machen, er brauchte Bartys Vertrauen. „Ich habe es dir bereits angeboten, ich kann dir helfen." Unauffällig sah der Blonde sein Gegenüber an. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie du mir helfen willst." Barty stieg langsam der Alkohol zu Kopf, er wurde schwerfällig und was das Schlimmste war, er trat in seine melancholische Phase ein. Niemand konnte ihm da helfen. Sein Vater hatte ihm fast sein gesamtes Leben einen Nichtsnutz und Tagedieb genannt. Nichts und niemand konnte ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen.

Sie waren mittlerweile weit genug von den anderen Gästen entfernt, so dass Lucius einen Lauschangriff nicht befürchten musste. Er drehte sich zu Barty. „Ich kann deinen Vater natürlich nicht … beseitigen", sagte er lächelnd. „Aber ich kann dir helfen, dass er dir zunehmend egal wird und du in Zukunft nicht mehr von ihm abhängig bist. Außerdem kenne ich einen Kreis, der dich gern willkommen heißen würde. Wir sind alles Männer, die zusammenhalten und für die gleichen Ideale kämpfen. Du wärst nicht allein. Du hättest Freunde." - „Freunde habe ich doch schon und wir halten auch zusammen, wo besteht denn da der Unterschied?", nörgelte Crouch und kickte nach einem Hauself, der dabei war, brennende Fackeln ins Erdreich zu stecken, damit jeder noch so entfernte Teil des black'schen Anwesens, auch während zunehmender Dunkelheit, beleuchtet war. Frustriert jaulte er auf, als er in Leere traf.

Genervt verdrehte der Blonde die Augen, doch er war klug genug, es Barty nicht mitbekommen zu lassen. „Meinst du die, mit denen du gerade zusammen gewesen bist?" Lucius griff nach dem Hauselfen und erwischte diesen am Kragen. Es kostete ihn keinerlei Mühen, das kleine Wesen zur Seite in die Büsche zu schmeißen und ihm ein „Verschwinde!" zuzublaffen. „Robert Ducope ist nur nett, solange du tust, was er sagt. Vincent Van Moy ist scharf auf die Kleine, mit der du gelegentlich vögelst und hofft, dich bei Laune zu halten, so dass du davon nichts mitbekommst. Frank Bluboom will über dich beziehungsweise deinen Vater ins Ministerium. Maxim Shaffle versucht-" Er brach ab, als er den zornigen Blick des Jüngeren sah. „Sie wollen immer alle etwas von dir, doch niemand erkennt, was du in Wirklichkeit bist. Sie würden dich sofort und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verraten. Die Freunde, die ich meine, achten nicht das, was du hast, sondern das, was du bist."

„Das ist nicht wahr!", fuhr Crouch fast weinerlich auf. „Meine Freunde würden mich niemals ausnutzen. Du kannst überhaupt nicht wissen, wie sie sind. Erst gestern hat mir Robert einen riesigen Gefallen getan, ganz ohne Gegenleistung und Helen ist meine Freundin und hat überhaupt kein Interesse an Vincent Van Moy." Fast trotzig zählte er die beiden Dinge an seinen Fingern ab. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass die Leute, die er schon seit vielen Jahren kannte, ihn nur ausnutzten.

Lucius blieb stehen und trommelte ärgerlich mit seinen Fingern auf den Kopf eines metallischen Kängurus. „Barty", sagte er mit unterdrückter Ungeduld. „Bei dem letzten Gefallen, den Robert dir getan hat, hat er dich ins offene Messer laufen lassen, so dass dich dein Vater als Mann mit Hausarrest bestraft hat." Er hoffte, der Jüngere würde nicht nachfragen, ansonsten müsste er sich eine Erklärung für sein Wissen ausdenken – nicht auszudenken, wenn Barty erfahren würde, dass Robert Schulden und Lucius diesen in der Hand hatte. „Helen trifft sich jeden zweiten Abend mit Van Moy im ‚plärrenden Wurm' und verschwindet dann mit ihm in ein schäbiges Hinterzimmer." In Gedanken lobte Lucius sich, dass er die süße kleine Kellnerin vom Wurm bestochen hatte, so dass diese die Geschichte jederzeit bestätigen würde – für einen kleinen Fick als Gegenleistung. „Und Bluboom hat dem Minister einen Brief geschrieben, indem er mit der Freundschaft zu dir angibt und dem Minister wortreich erklärt, dass dein Vater ihn über alles schätzt." Der gefälschte Brief lag bei Miss Pennyweather, der obersten Ministeriensekretärin. Auch sie würde alles tun, damit er einmal mit ihr ausginge.

„Nein ... nein ...", schluchzte Crouch jr. vollkommen überfordert. Er wusste nicht, über was er mehr enttäuscht sein sollte, über die Hinterhältigkeit seiner sogenannten Freunde oder die Untreue seiner Freundin. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit sah er sich all jener beraubt, von denen er niemals eine solche Ungeheuerlichkeit erwartet hätte und anstatt daraus die Konsequenzen zu ziehen, gab er Lucius Malfoy die Schuld an allem. „Warum sagst du mir all das? Vielleicht wollte ich es gar nicht hören. Ich will keine neuen Freunde ...", heulte er auf und er fasste fahrig in die Innenseite seines Jacketts und förderte einen Flachmann zutage. Schnell schraubte er die Kappe ab und kippte den hochprozentigen Inhalt in einem Zug herunter. Die Welt drohte noch düsterer für ihn zu werden, als sie ohnehin schon war.

In diesem Moment musste der Malfoyerbe stark an sich halten, um dieses … Kind neben ihm nicht zu packen und kräftig zu schütteln. Er hasste weinerliche Männer, auch bei Frauen gingen ihm Tränen meist auf den Geist, doch Barty nervte ihn. Aber er durfte den Jungen nicht verschrecken, er brauchte ihn noch. Allerdings prognostizierte er ihm keine lange Überlebenschance bei den Todessern. Muttersöhnchen wie Junior würde der Lord schnell eliminieren. Barty würde an sich arbeiten müssen, um nicht unterzugehen.

„Warum ich dir das erzähle?", fragte Lucius daher und kickte betont salopp einen Stein aus dem Weg. „Weil ich dich mag und weil es mir Leid tut, zu sehen, wie du von deinen Freunden ausgenutzt wirst. Du erinnerst mich manchmal ein wenig an mich selbst. Auch ich habe lange Zeit keinen wirklichen Sinn in meinem Leben gesehen. Erst der Lord hat ihn mir wiedergegeben und mir gezeigt, dass ich zur Elite gehöre. Du auch, Barty, komm mit mir und ich zeige dir was wahre Stärke, Freundschaft und Zusammenhalt ist. Werde ein Mitglied des Schwarzen Ordens." Insgeheim beglückwünschte sich der Slytherin zu dieser eiskalten Lüge. Der Junior und er hatten so viele Gemeinsamkeiten wie der Dunkle Lord mit Minerva McGonagall, doch er musste Derartiges sagen, um tiefer in den Gegenüber eindringen zu können. Er war gelangweilt. Da war es doch noch reizvoller, die kleine Black zu verführen.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht ..." Barty bekam langsam kalte Füße. Was Malfoy da erzählte, hörte sich verdammt nach Arbeit, Kraft und Schweiß an. Da waren sicher nur Männer wie Malfoy, die Schmerzen ertrugen und eiskalt, ohne zu zögern, Dinge taten, die ihm die nackte Angst ins Gesicht zauberten. Nein, er wollte nicht in so eine Geheimorganisation, die seiner Natur entgegen sprach. So schüttelte er nach einigem Überlegen, vehement mit dem Kopf, was ihm allerdings einen immensen Schwindel einbrachte. „Nein, ich will lieber nicht beitreten. Aber vielen Dank für dein Angebot Lucius." Er hatte das Gefühl sofort die Flucht ergreifen zu müssen.

„Das war kein Angebot." Lucius hatte seine Stimme gesenkt, so dass sie nicht mehr freundlich, sondern bedrohlich klang. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und gekräuselten Lippen sah er Junior aus den Augenwinkeln an. „Sagen wir so, es wäre besser, wenn du dich für uns entscheiden würdest … Deine Mutter soll sich doch keine Sorgen machen, weil ihr Sohn plötzlich …. unpässlich wäre, nicht wahr mein Freund?" Von Malfoy ging von einem Moment zum anderen eine derartige Bedrohung aus, dass Crouch jr. einen Schritt zurück ging. „Was willst du damit sagen, Malfoy. Willst du mir drohen? Ich denke nicht daran, irgendwo einzutreten." Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Blonde hier, wo so viele Leute in der Nähe waren, irgendwelche brutalen Praktiken anwandte. Unauffällig - wie er hoffte -, ließ er eine seiner Hände in der Jackentasche verschwinden. Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Zauberstab.

Der Blonde war ein paar Schritte vorgegangen und hatte Barty den Rücken zugekehrt. Er tat, als betrachtete er das metallische Känguru. „Das solltest du besser lassen", sagte er leise und spöttisch. In dem schwachen Spiegelbild der Figur hatte er gesehen, dass der Junior in die Tasche griff. Daher war er bestens vorbereitet und hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits erhoben, als er sich wieder umdrehte. „Du liebst doch deine Mutter, hab ich Recht?" – „Selbstverständlich tue ich das. Was soll das Malfoy? Ich werde jetzt gehen ..." Immer noch die Hand in der Jackentasche versuchte Crouch sich von Lucius zu entfernen.

Doch er kam nicht weit, es war ein leichtes für Lucius, Crouch zu lähmen und sich ihm langsam zu nähern. „Sie liebt dich auch, da bin ich mir sicher", säuselte er. „Und mit Sicherheit würde es ihr das Herz brechen, wenn sie erführe, dass ihr einziger, über alles geliebter Sohn mit zerbrochenen Gliedern und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit gefoltert aufgefunden werden würde – nackt … in einem Bordell für Schwule." Er spuckte vor dem Gelähmten aus. „Willst du deiner Mutter wirklich das Herz brechen? Sie würde es nicht verkraften, wenn ihr Sohn nicht nur tot wäre, sondern auch derlei perversen und abartigen Neigungen bei ihm entlarvt werden würden. Dein Vater könnte seine Karriere aufgeben und deine Mutter ……" Er ließ den Satz absichtlich in der Luft verklingen und verdrängte das Bild von Severus, das kurz in sein Bewusstsein kam.

„Bitte ...", wimmerte der am Boden liegende Mann. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er die Hände über dem Kopf gefaltet und die Beine an den Körper gezogen, doch dies war unter diesen Umständen nicht möglich. Er wusste, dass Lucius Malfoy seine Drohungen wahrmachen würde - in diesem Augenblick wusste er es. Angstvoll starrte er in die kalten eisgrauen Augen des Zauberers. Bodenlose Angst, erfasste Barty, so dass er kaum nachdenken konnte. Alles was er wusste war, dass er nachgeben musste. Vielleicht gab es ja noch einen Ausweg. Aber im Moment war es wohl besser den Forderungen Malfoys nachzugeben. Und so entschloss er sich, doch in den dunklen Orden einzutreten. Erst einmal. Es gab bestimmt Möglichkeiten wieder auszutreten, sagte er sich. Er sollte schon bald eines Besseren belehrt werden. „Ich werde es ja tun, Lucius, bitte hebe den Fluch auf. Ich gebe dir mein Wort", flüsterte er immer wieder, während der Angstschweiß seinen Rücken herunter lief.

Lucius hockte sich mit angewiderter Miene neben den Jüngeren und starrte diesem direkt ins Gesicht. „Barty, du bist eine Memme", urteilte er scharf. „Ich hoffe, du machst dir nun nicht vor Angst in die Hosen." Dann seufzte er leise. „Ich fürchte, wir beide müssen noch das eine oder andere Gespräch führen, so wirst du mir nicht vor den Lord treten können … Das ist ja peinlich." Dann beugte er sich vor und strich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht – eine Geste, die nicht erregte, sondern demütigte. „Du wirst dich nicht umentscheiden", sprach er leise. „Es wird dir gefallen, du wirst sehen … Bei uns wirst du jemand sein." Barty konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Er war in die Falle gegangen und in diesem Moment wurde ihm erst richtig klar, auf was er sich eingelassen hatte. Da er am ganzen Körper gelähmt war, konnte er nicht einmal genau sagen, ob er sich in die Hosen gemacht hatte oder nicht. Er hoffte nicht. Malfoy würde ihn deswegen wohl sein Leben lang demütigen.

Der starre Blick aus eisgrauen Augen wandelte sich und plötzlich blickten diese Augen wieder freundlich. Lucius murmelte einen Spruch und Barty konnte sich wieder bewegen. „Wir werden uns morgen früh auf dem Friedhof von Godric's Hollow treffen und ein wenig über deine Angst … reden", murmelte Lucius. „So kannst du nicht vor den Lord treten. Er würde mich verantwortlich machen …" Dann stand der Ältere auf. „Morgen früh, Barty. Sollest du es dir anders überlegen … deine Mutter mag mich."

**Tbc.**


End file.
